Rien n'est parfait
by Volturi12
Summary: Et si pour une fois on ne se plaçait pas du côté des Cullen ou des Quileutes ? Mais du côté des Volturi ? Que se passe-t-il chez le clan le plus puissant du monde ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à cette humaine qui franchira les portes sans savoir ce qui l'attend ? Comment réagira Aro quand il découvrira son don... prometteur ? (Les Cullen sont secondaires ainsi que Bella!)
1. Prologue tome 1

Prologue :

Un regard, un sourire et vous êtes mort. Rien ne les empêchera, rien ne les retiendra. C'est leur nature, dès qu'ils ont vu une proie ils la traquent s'amusent et la tuent. Dans ce monde où la mort est leur amie, le vampire a un chef, plutôt des chefs. Redoutés et craints aux quatre coins du monde, où le simple nom fait frissonner le plus dangereux prédateur. Personne ne leur échappe jamais, ils connaitront la moindre erreur et la puniront par la seule sanction possible, la mort. Les Volturi représentent l'ordre, la discipline et la loi. Personne ne les contrarient, ni ne leur désobéis. Mais derrière leur masque de glace, de sang et de mort, un Volturi peut-il aimer ? Peut-il éprouver cette passion si ardente qu'éprouve les amoureux ? Au point de préférer mourir plutôt qu'il n'arrive malheur à son amour ?


	2. Chapitre 1: L'aéroport

_Chapitre 1 :_

PDVAlissa :

- Allez, on va être en retard à l'aéroport ! s'exclama ma mère.

Et il y avait de quoi, elle venait de m'offrir des vacances hors de prix en Angleterre ! Cela faisait des mois qu'elle me l'avait promis, en réalité, nous n'étions pas partis en voyage depuis presque deux ans. Bien que nos précédents voyages se résumaient à l'autre bout du pays. Le quitter était une première. J'étais vraiment excitée, quand j'avais vu cette annonce, j'avais bondie de mon siège. Aller dans le pays qui avait colonisé le mien au XVIIIème siècle, m'émerveillais. Je voulais tout voir, les musés, Londres, peut-être la reine. Dès l'annonce, je m'étais fait des films, voir la reine, lui serrer la main. J'avais vraiment hâte.

Mais plus le jour du voyage approchait, plus je redoutais le moment du départ. C'était comme un instinct de survie, comme s'il fallait que je reste le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Ce que je trouvais stupide, mais quand une idée se plante dans votre tête, rien ne peut l'y faire sortir. J'avais même essayé d'annuler le voyage, mais à ce prix, ils ne remboursaient pas. Alors je m'étais résigné, qu'est-ce que je risquais au pire ? Je m'ennuierai voilà tout, je n'allais pas en mourir ! Je supposais simplement que j'avais peur de prendre l'avion ou de quitter mes parents si longtemps, deux mois quand même !

Mon père vint me chercher dans ma chambre, je descendis sans faire d'histoire. Mon frère ne venait pas, il devait réviser ses cours. On était censé partir ensemble dans cette colonie mais il avait prévu de devenir médecin, bien que je fusse persuadée que jamais il n'y arriverait : il passait son temps à organiser des fêtes ou à sortir avec ses copains. En plusieurs mois, je ne l'avais jamais vu ouvrir un livre, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il aille bien à la fac.

- Allez Alissa, dépêche-toi ! cria mon père, d'un ton exaspéré.

Lorsque j'entendis mon prénom je montais dans la voiture. Mon frère, lui, rentrait déjà dans notre appartement. Je jetai un dernier coup-d 'œil dans notre allée avant que mon père quitte définitivement ce quartier pour aller à l'aéroport. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi j'étais triste, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Ma petite sœur de 8 ans riait et requérait tellement mon attention qu'à force, je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir pourquoi j'étais angoissée. Je devais avoir une bonne raison, mais je l'avais oublié. J'étais tracassée, pourtant je me décidais finalement à oublier et si c'était si important, je m'en rappellerai un jour ou l'autre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans vint à notre rencontre, se présenta sous le nom d'Heidi, vérifia nos billets et nous emmena vers un petit avion qui avait l'allure d'un jet privé. Cela attisait mes soupçons et es inquiétudes, nous n'avions pas dépensé assez d'argent pour nous en offrir un !

- L'avion est réservé rien qu'à nous ? Demandai-je sceptique, à la femme.

- Oh, non, vous êtes une quarantaine environ ! répondit-elle en m'illuminant de son sourire ravageur qui me donnait envie de vomir.

D'un coup je m'arrêtai pour l'observer attentivement : elle portait un minuscule short en jeans, un des plus courts que je n'avais jamais vu, en fait ça pourrait presque ressembler à une simple culotte, elle s'était vêtue également d'un débardeur faisant ressortir sa poitrine, globalement elle ressemblait à une prostituée. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge stupéfiant, sa bouche semblait pleine, avec un rouge à lèvre qui contrastait avec ses dents blanches comme l'ivoire. Elle me regardait en souriant d'un air tendre, pourtant, tout cela me répugnait. Du coin de l'œil je vis la réaction qu'avaient mes parents : j'en demeurais stupéfaite. Mon père bavait littéralement devant elle, si bien que c'était gênant. Ma mère elle paraissait tout aussi hypnotisée par cette femme et ne faisait guère attention aux vues de son mari sur la poitrine de celle-ci. Même ma petite sœur ne la quittait pas des yeux, ce qui paraissait étrange pour une gamine d'à peine huit ans.

Quelque chose clochait chez cette femme, censée être animatrice : sa tenue m'interloquait, et sa façon de se comporter aussi, toujours souriante et de bonne humeur. Et bien sur le peu qu'elle disait était choquant. Dans cette colonie, nous devions être des quatre coins du globe, pas tous originaires du même endroit. Je gardais mes opinions pour moi, continuant à avancer et la suivre, bien que je n'en aie aucune envie.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'embarcation. Là, Heidi se retourna et proposa d'une voix chaleureuse à mes parents de m'accompagner en Angleterre. J'entendis à peine leur réponse négative pour m'exclamer assez fort :

- Je croyais que les parents n'étaient pas admis en colonie !

Heidi me regarda dans les yeux et me dit d'une voix qui se voulait envoutante, que je devrais monter dans l'avion. Mais ça ne marchait, elle ne faisait aucun effet sur moi. C'était comme si une barrière métallique me protégeait d'elle. Je me contentai de la fusiller du regard, ce qui parut lui surprendre. Oh, désolé, je ne suis pas lesbiennes, tes charmes ne marchent pas sur moi. Elle jeta un regard à mes parents, j'allai parler pour dire que je voulais rentrer et ne pas y aller, mais mes parents insistèrent pour que je monte, et je me trouvai à court d'arguments pour refuser. De plus ma mère me regardait avec de grands yeux tristes comme si monter dans cet avion aurait été le plus beau cadeau que je puisse lui faire. N'importe quoi ! Néanmoins, j'embrassai mes parents et suivit la blondasse que je détestai déjà dans son foutu avion. Avant même d'avoir posé un pied à l'intérieur de l'appareil, une colère vive et destructrice s'empara de moi. Elle devint plus intense lorsque je regardai les passagers de l'appareil.

Là je compris, je m'étais fait embobinée royalement. J'eus envie de tourner les talons et de courir voir mes parents, mais dès que je me retournai, je vis qu'on avait fermé la porte. Je m'apprêtais à faire face à cette sale garce mais je m'aperçus qu'elle avait disparue. Je regardai la quarantaine de passagers qui discutaient ou regardaient leur ordinateur. Déjà elle ne m'avait pas menti sur leur nombre, mais à présent j'étais sûre que nous n'allions pas en colonie, ils étaient de tous les âges, je remarquai des enfants de l'âge de 5 ans comme une personne âgée de 80 ans. Ce n'était pas une colonie de vacance, ou sinon certains mentaient sur leur âge. Je couru me réfugier dans les toilettes. Là je fermai la porte à clé et me fis face dans le miroir.

Je me regardai, moi, Alissa Perne, plutôt menue et petite, la peau plutôt pale, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. J'avais un nez aquilin que je détestai et une fine bouche.

J'étais en colère, inquiète aussi, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout devenait trop compliqué, pourquoi avoir payé une assez grosse somme pour nous retrouver au bord d'un jet privé sans savoir vraiment où nous allions ? Parce que, peut-être qu'Heidi avait dit qu'on irait en Angleterre, mais rien ne prouvait qu'elle disait la vérité, elle nous avait déjà menti en disant que c'était une colonie de vacance. J'hésitai à aller l'incendier de tous les noms en exigeant de me ramener voir mes parents ou de faire paniquer les autres passagers, parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre façon de m'en sortir.

Puis, je réalisai que ce serait une folie, personne ne croirai une gamine de 16 ans, et puis, je trouverai bien une autre façon de m'échapper comme par exemple dès notre arrivée. Je trouverais un moyen de m'enfuir dans les aéroports, il y avait beaucoup de monde et on pouvait se perdre facilement. Le fait d'atterrir dans un autre pays n'était pour moi à ce moment pas préoccupant. Un plan se mettait en marche, j'espérais que je ne m'étais pas trompé, parce que si c'était vraiment une colonie de vacance, j'allai avoir la honte de ma vie en faisant croire n'importe quoi.

En soupirant, je m'assis sur la cuvette des toilettes. Je tentai de réfléchir quand j'entendis une voix d'homme m'annonçant qu'on allait décoller dans cinq minutes. Je jurai en silence, puis pour me calmer, je me levai et regardai attentivement le lavabo, le robinet plus particulièrement, je mis toute ma colère dessus, toute ma rage, et lentement, le robinet tourna sur lui-même rien qu'avec la force de mon esprit. Cela me calma, mais m'épuisa aussi, j'avais découvert cet étrange « pouvoir » depuis un ou deux mois, mais je n'en avais jamais parlé à quiconque, de peur que l'on m'enferme dans un hôpital psychiatrique. C'est vrai qui n'enfermerai pas quelqu'un qui disait qu'il pouvait faire bouger les objets par la pensée ? Je n'avais jamais cru que la télékinésie existait, mais quand je me rendis compte que je pouvais moi-même la pratiquer, je dus me rendre à l'évidence.

Après avoir refermé manuellement le robinet, je sortis des toilettes et m'affalai dans mon siège, épuisée, avant de m'endormir.


	3. Chapitre 2: La grande salle

Chapitre 2 :

PDV Alissa :

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Un homme me secouait doucement l'épaule, je le regardai, il me dit que nous étions arrivés. Je me frottai les yeux, puis me levai pour le suivre. Lorsque nous descendîmes de l'avion, je remarquai que nous étions dans un hangar fermé, il y avait quelques avions alignés mais sinon il n'y avait personne. Mes tentatives d'évasions tombaient à l'eau, puisque les portes devaient être fermées à clef. Je dus suivre le groupe qui se dirigeait vers un bus. J'y grimpai et m'installai au dernier rang, tout au fond. Je vis certains passagers qui chuchoter entre eux, apparemment ils comprenaient qu'ils avaient été bluffés, mais à mon grand découragement aucun d'eux n'allèrent voir Heidi pour lui demander des explications.

Le bus démarra, et nous primes la direction d'une des sorties du hangar, mais au lieu de voir un quelconque paysage, nous nous enfonçâmes dans un long tunnel. Je ne pus même pas vérifier si nous étions bien en Angleterre, bien que je fusse presque sûre que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'attrapai mon portable pour tenter d'appeler une amie, mais je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau, j'essayai de me connecter à internet, mais ça ne marchait pas non plus. En soupirant, je rangeais mon téléphone et posai ma tête contre la vitre. Je restai ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien regarder en particulier, juste laisser mon esprit divaguer à droite et à gauche.

Puis le bus stoppa, et nous dûmes tous descendre. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant une grande porte en bois. Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant nous les ouvrirent. Elles portaient toutes les deux un grand manteaux gris clair, et je remarquai qu'elles avaient également les yeux rouges. Le groupe s'y enfonça avec Heidi en tête, je restai en arrière, cherchant un endroit par où fuir, mais je m'aperçus très vite que je devais soit, aller tout droit soit, revenir sur mes pas ce qui était impossible puisque le bus me barrait le passage. Je commençais à paniquer, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. J'étais sûre que je ne devais pas y aller. J'étais à présent seule avec les deux hommes mais très vites deux autres se joignirent à eux. Ils me regardèrent étonnés, je reculais d'un pas. L'un eut un sourire carnassier, l'autre me regardait légèrement amusé, finalement ce dernier se rapprocha de moi, instinctivement, je reculai d'un pas, mais je me retrouvais collé contre le bus. L'homme était à présent devant moi, il était beau, magnifique, mais même là le mot était faible. Il sourit sans une once de chaleur dans les yeux, cela le rendit terrifiant, je me mis à trembler.

- Vous devriez suivre le groupe, on se perd facilement dans les couloirs

N'ayant pas le choix, j'hochai la tête et le suivit, celui qui l'accompagnait vint avec nous, mais les autres restèrent dehors. Nous franchîmes les portes et je les devançai pour me rapprocher du groupe, derrière moi, j'entendis très clairement qu'on les fermait à double tour. Un léger rire échappa à l'un d'eux mais je n'osai pas me retourner.

Lentement, nous traversâmes une succession de couloir, j'entendais Heidi répéter qu'il fallait bien rester groupé de peur de se perdre. Je voyais également de nombreuses personnes qui semblaient perdues, d'autres regardaient les lieux comme des touristes. Certaines personnes allaient voir la magnifique femme aux cheveux dorés, mais elle leur soufflait quelques mots, et ils repartaient heureux et rassurés. Je cherchai un endroit où m'enfuir, mais jamais il y avait de porte, juste des couloirs sans fin. Je sentais les deux hommes derrière moi. Lorsque je jetai des coups d'œil derrière mon épaule, l'un me souriait d'un air carnassier. L'autre se contentait de me regarder fixement avec une expression que je ne compris pas, de l'envie ? Je les sentais tous leurs regards au creux de ma nuque, et j'osai rarement me retourner, ils me faisaient froid dans le dos.

Nous débouchâmes dans un grand hale, une sorte de réception, une femme ressemblant à un mannequin était derrière un bureau et lorsque nous arrivâmes, elle se leva et nous fit un grand sourire. Elle portait une robe très courte beige, qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. Sa peau était mate ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns et ses yeux marron foncé. Heidi ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, je n'osai pas me retourner pour regarder la réaction des deux hommes qui nous suivaient. Puis, notre guide s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois poli, lentement elle l'ouvrit en me jetant un petit regard dénué d'expression, avant de faire entrer tout le groupe. Comme d'habitude j'entrai la dernière, et un des deux hommes ferma la porte en me jetant un petit regard complice, comme si je savais ce qui allait se passer.

D'un coup j'eu peur, je me sentais piégée, je me retournai et vit que tout le groupe avait la même réaction, l'anxiété commençait à se lire sur les visages de certains. Je ne voyais rien de ce qui se trouvait devant le groupe, nous étions trop nombreux. Je tournai la tête et vit que quelqu'un me regardai, il était très pâle qui contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns foncés et ses yeux rouges, son nez était légèrement en trompette, et ses lèvres paraissaient pleines. Il devait avoir 17 ans tout au plus. Il était magnifique, plus même mais aucun mot n'était assez fort pour le décrire. Son visage incarnait la perfection même, sans aucun défaut. Il me regardait d'une manière assez gênante, sans vouloir me quitter des yeux et avec une expression que je ne compris pas. Il me dévisageait sans aucune retenue dans les yeux.

J'entendis quelqu'un dire d'une voix qui me paraissait chaleureuse « Vous pouvez y aller ». Et d'un coup, les hurlements commencèrent. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, je regardais la femme qui se trouvait à côté de moi, mais quelqu'un l'avait tirée en arrière, et lui mordait le cou. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et elle était inconsciente. On me tira en arrière, je poussai un glapissement tout en regardant le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, je sentis qu'on me prit par les cheveux, puis qu'on m'enfonça quelque chose de très pointu dans le cou, je poussai un hurlement de douleur et de terreur sans pouvoir quitter des yeux l'adolescent qui s'était figé.

PDV : Alec

J'avais soif, vraiment soif, je me dirigeai vers la salle des trônes en compagnie de ma sœur, Jane, ma moitié, je l'adorais, nous ne pouvions nous passer l'un de l'autre nous étions comme pile et face, indissociable. Nous ne parlions pas, notre gorge à tous les deux commençait à nous faire souffrir, elle brulait. La douleur, le manque de sang provoquait une douleur indescriptible. Mais au fil des siècles, nous nous étions habitués à cette douleur qui ne s'en allait jamais, elle revenait inlassablement toutes les deux semaines. L'odeur du sang proche n'aidait pas. Heidi choisissait bien les proies, toujours succulentes.

Nous débouchâmes dans la salle, avant de nous incliner devant nos maîtres. Je remarquai Félix, Démétri, Chelsea, Corin, Renata et les épouses qui ces dernières étaient en compagnie de leur mari respectif. Toute la garde rapprochée sauf Santiago était présente, il s'était chargé d'aller récupérer les humains qui étaient arrivés. Je me plaçais aux cotés de Démétri, autrefois, Eleazar se joignait à nous, mais il avait quitté le clan il y avait plusieurs siècles. Personne ne lui avait pardonné sa défection, mais Aro avait ordonné de ne rien montrer en sa présence ou devant une personne extérieure du clan.

Démétri trépignait, je le comprenais, la soif en devenait presque suffocante, et je sentais les humains se rapprocher de plus en plus. Félix poussa un petit grognement :

- Du calme Félix s'amusa Aro ne t'inquiète pas, le repas arrive.

D'un coup, comme pour compléter les paroles de notre maître, Heidi ouvrit les portes et vint à sa rencontre il effleura sa joue en la remerciant, puis elle se posta à côté de Jane. Je regardai avec envie le fond du groupe l'odeur qui en émanait était de plus en plus appétissante, puis je vis une petite humaine qui était à la traine et qui regardai autour d'elle avec beaucoup de suspicions. Sa vue me coupa le souffle. Elle était belle, incroyablement belle. Petite et menue, la peau pale, les cheveux blonds et soyeux ramenés en arrière avec une queue de cheval faisant ressortir son cou. Les yeux bleus, un petit nez aquilin qui allait parfaitement bien avec sa frimousse.

Elle semblait perdue et avait peur, cela se sentait, la peur se lisait en elle, comme on lit dans un livre. Elle me regarda et je cru que j'allai m'écrouler au sol. Je n'arrivai pas à enlever mon regard de son visage. Elle sentait incroyablement bon aussi. Mais rien que l'idée de la mordre me répugnait. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, juste lui faire plaisir.

D'un coup, je vis Santiago qui la tira en arrière avant de la mordre, je n'avais même pas entendu l'autorisation d'Aro. J'entendis son hurlement, et sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur le colosse pour la protéger. Il ne me vit arriver que trop tard, et je le poussai contre le mur, toute en repoussant la petite humaine contre la porte. Il se releva en un tiers de seconde pour me faire face. Je poussai un grognement d'avertissement tout en déclenchant mon pouvoir tout autour de moi, lui bloquant le passage. Nous nous fîmes face durant quelques secondes, prêt à se battre attendant que l'autre attaque, penchés en avant, nos dents dehors. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, mis à part les gémissements des humains, tous les immortels s'étaient figés. Mais, je ne leur jetai même pas un regard, trop concentré sur les moindres gestes de Santiago. Je voyais le sang qui coulait autour de sa bouche, ses yeux étaient rouge de fureur, mais je m'en fichais, il était moins fort que moi et moins gradé, s'il approchait d'un seul pas, il tomberait dans les vapes. Je sentis quelqu'un approcher, je grognai en avertissement.

- Calme toi, Alec, je ne la toucherai pas dit Aro d'une voix calme et contrôlé. Santiago recule.

Santiago, déçu afficha une mine reforgée mais obéit, il se releva et recula de quelques pas tout en gardant son expression de fureur. Je regardai Aro d'un œil et Santiago d'un autre.

- Et si tu allais mettre _tua cantante_ dans une autre pièce Alec ? Celle-ci n'est surement plus sa place surtout en ce moment. Me dit mon maître d'une voix qui avait retrouvé son ton enjoué.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

PDV Alissa :

J'étais allongée sur le sol, immobile, n'osant pas bouger. J'entendais des grognements, je me figeai attendant qu'ils me tuent, mais personne ne vint me voir. Alors, lentement j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais allongée sur le dos à côté de la grande porte en bois par laquelle j'étais entrée. Je me relevai, et me tournai, un homme me regardait sans aucune expression sur le visage, il avait une longue chevelure noire, la peau couleur ivoire et toujours ces yeux rouges que tout le monde possédait. Devant moi se tenait l'adolescent, il me tournai le dos, et semblait observer l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Bien maître dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

Il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha. Terrorisée, je poussai un hurlement de terreur en levant mes mains pour me protéger. Puis je ne compris pas bien ce qu'il se passa. Je me sentis épuisée tout à coup, et tombai en arrière laissant le noir m'envelopper.

PDV Alec :

Je me senti projeté en arrière. Je m'écroulai contre le mur au fond la pièce. Je m'aperçus que tout le monde avaient étés comme, propulsé. Je me relevai en un centième de seconde et me remis devant l'adolescente pour la protéger, mais Démétri était plus près et avant que je ne puisse arriver à sa hauteur, il l'a pris par le cou, bien qu'elle se soit évanouit. Sans réfléchir je lui sautai dessus, il se retourna en un millième de seconde et m'attaqua. Mais, j'avais pris de l'élan, et je parvins sans difficulté à le plaquer contre le mur. Il poussa des grondements furieux, mais personne ne pouvait l'être plus que je ne l'étais. J'eu envie de le mordre, mais une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis que c'était Jane, elle avait un visage calme et serein comme si elle voulait me calmer ce qui était assez rare chez elle lorsqu'on l'empêchait de finir son repas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alec, personne ne lui fera du mal, Démétri a agi instinctivement lorsqu'elle a attaquée Aro.

Je tournai la tête et vis qu'effectivement, mon maître ne se trouvait pas à la même place qu'il y avait à peine quelques secondes. Il regardait l'humaine avec une curiosité non feinte. Je devinai sans peine que c'était à cause de son pouvoir, personne ne possédait un pouvoir aussi puissant que celui-ci mis à part ma sœur et moi.

- Je pense que tu peux le lâcher, continua ma sœur calmement, il ne lui fera pas de mal continua-t-elle.

Je reculai d'un pas, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux, il resta collé contre le mur, sans me lâcher du regard. Nous étions tous les deux méfiants l'un envers l'autre, attendant le premier qui attaquerait. Mais avec Jane à mes côté, et je pus être sûr que le traqueur ne me toucherait pas. Après quelques secondes, je me tournai vers l'enfant et la pris dans mes bras.

- Alec, m'appela Aro.

- Oui maître ?

- Une fois que tu l'auras déposé dans ta chambre, reviens me voir. Dans mon bureau précisa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et sorti. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mis à part les battements de cœur de la jeune fille. Je m'aperçus que je ne savais pas son prénom. Et je m'en désolai, me promettant de lui demander quand l'occasion se présenterait. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et me dirigeai directement vers mon lit dont je n'en avais aucune utilité, et l'y déposai. Je remontai la couverture, de peur qu'elle attrape froid. Elle avait la peau douce, le visage d'un ange, c'était la plus belle créature rencontré de toute ma longue vie. Puis, je compris les paroles d'Aro, _ma tua cantante_ mon âme sœur devait être elle, son odeur m'enivrait, mais ne serai-ce que penser à lui faire du mal me répugnait. C'était pour cela que je l'avais protégé, sur le coup, je ne m'étais pas posé de question. Je devais juste la protéger coute que coute. Je compris ce que ressentait ce Cullen pour la petite humaine, à la différence que je n'hésiterai pas à la transformer. On avait dut obliger ce stupide végétarien à faire un choix, la tuer ou la transformer, finalement il l'avait transformé. Moi, je n'aurai jamais hésité, jamais on ne m'aurait posé un ultimatum comme mes maîtres l'avaient fait, je la transformerai moi-même ou laisserai mon maître le faire.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ces lèvres, paniqué, je tentai de savoir où elle avait mal, mais lorsque je regardais attentivement son visage, je remarquai de grosse cernes qu'elle n'avait pas en entrant dans la salle. Utiliser son pouvoir avait dut tellement l'épuiser, qu'elle s'était évanouie. Avec regrets, je dus la laisser, je pris soin de fermer la porte à clef avant de me diriger dans le bureau de mon maître. Je me postai devant la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'invita à entrer. Il était comme à son habitude, à chaque fois que j'allais le voir dans la bibliothèque, plongé dans les livres. Il prit le temps de finir son paragraphe avant de me regarder.

- Ah, Alec, mon ami s'exclama-t-il en me désignant le siège en face du sien. Je t'attendais.

Je m'assis sans dire un mot, attendant qu'Aro parle.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens finit-t-il par dire, je l'ai connu, Caius et Marcus l'on connut, Afton l'a connu.

- _Ma tua cantante_ fini-je par prononcer.

- Oui, c'est exactement cela continua-t-il ravi. Tu es attiré par elle, tu t'es interposé entre Santiago et elle, ainsi qu'avec Démétri. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé approcher.

Si j'étais un humain, j'aurai rougis. Oui, je sais qu'au fond de moi, je n'aurai pas laissé approcher mon maître. A ce moment je me rappelai que je lui avais grogné dessus. Je m'en excusai aussitôt, mais il m'arrêta.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Dis-toi juste que je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

- Oui, mais quand même, je n'aurai pas dut, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

- Je te dis que ce n'est rien. Il l'avait dit d'un ton qui signifiait que le sujet était clos. Revenons-en à ta future compagne. Je sais que tu vas être surpris par ce que je vais te dire, mais je ne veux pas qu'on la transforme maintenant.

Si je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de la façon dont il avait nommé la jeune fille, le fait qu'il refusa qu'elle soit transformée me choqua profondément. Aro était le premier à vouloir qu'un humain qui montrait des dons soit changé en vampire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne désirait pas qu'elle soit transformée.

- Je sais que cela doit te perturber Alec, mais je te prie de bien vouloir respecter ma décision, continua-t-il d'un ton qui semblait tendu, elle sera transformer au moment voulu, bien entendu, nous ne la laisserons pas humaine toute sa vie. Je pense que nous pourrons la transformer dans quelques mois.

- Avez-vous des projets la concernant, maître ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, mais malheureusement ne je ne peux pas t'en tenir informer pour le moment, ne la préviens pas non plus.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, si c'était juste l'affaire de quelques mois, cela pourrais se faire sans aucun dommage. J'acceptai d'un signe de la tête, je m'apprêtai à m'en aller la retrouver, quand il me dit de passer dans la salle du trône, pour finir le repas. J'étais sidéré, j'en avais presque oublié la douleur de ma gorge. J'acquiesçai, fit une révérence devant mon maître et sortit de son bureau. La salle des trônes était vide mis à part trois humains apeurés qui s'étaient réfugié dans un coin de la salle. Je les vidai de leur sang, avant de les jeter dans la fosse. Pour une fois, je ne m'amusai pas avec eux, ce qui était presque rare mais la petite humaine occupait mes pensées.

Je retournai auprès de la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans ma chambre, je m'assis à côté d'elle, je me contentai de la regarder, et inconsciemment je souris. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux.

PDV Alissa :

Quelques sons me parvinrent, très faibles, quelqu'un qui s'en allait et qui fermait une porte. Mais, j'étais trop épuisée pour tenter de me relever. J'avais peur, non, j'étais plus que cela, j'étais terrorisée, j'avais envie d'hurler, de m'en aller, d'aller retrouver mes parents et de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pourtant, je n'y arrivais pas, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je laissais les ténèbres m'encercler une nouvelle fois.

Le temps passait, je ne sue pas combien, mais à un moment j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis un adolescent qui se tenait près de moi. Tout d'abord, je fus perdue, puis les souvenirs me revinrent d'un coup, la peur arriva et me frappa avec violence, m'empêchant de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Le jeune homme semblait soucieux. J'étais trop épuisée pour hurler, mais je laissai les larmes couler. Je ne parvenais pas à les retenir, c'était trop pour moi, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi.

- Chut, chut ne pleure pas souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, je ne pouvais pas lui dire à quel point j'avais peur, mais mes larmes et mon visage devaient être assez expressifs pour qu'il comprenne. Une petite part de mon cerveau me dit que s'il voulait me faire du mal, il n'essayerait pas de me consoler. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour l'écouter.

- Je sais que tu es perdue, je sais que tu as peur, mais je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Personne ne te touchera, je ne les laisserai pas faire.

Vraiment ? Je pouvais lui faire confiance ? Après ce que ces amis avaient fait aux autres du groupe ? Lui ne me ferait rien. Comment pourrais-je en être sûre ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir confiance en lui ? Il ne les laissera pas me faire du mal, mais pourquoi disait-il la vérité, Heidi m'avait bien menti, elle.

L'adolescent approcha son visage du mien jusqu'à ce qu'il fût à quelques centimètres seulement. Là il me dit d'une voix très douce.

- Tu vas dormir, personne ne te touchera tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Quand tu te réveilleras je te le prouverai.

Il était beau et séduisant, je devais le reconnaitre, mais j'étais tellement épuisée que je fermai les yeux avant de m'endormir.

PDV Alec :

Elle avait peur de moi, dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, j'avais vu de la peur, j'aurai dus m'y attendre, mais l'expression de son visage m'avait cloué sur place. Et dès que j'avais vu ses larmes couler, j'avais cru mourir de douleur tellement cela me faisait souffrir. La voir souffrir me faisait souffrir, une douleur intolérable, bien plus forte et bien plus profonde que celle que me provoquai ma gorge.

Elle s'était endormie peu après, mais cette image, la voir pleurer avait été intolérable. J'essuyai ses larmes, mais son visage paraissait toujours aussi fatigué, sa peau était vraiment pale, trop pale pour une humaine. Son don l'avait vidée de toute énergie, combien de jours lui faudrait-il pour qu'elle récupère ? A supposer qu'elle puisse se remettre, la simple idée qu'elle ne le puisse peut être pas, m'était insupportable.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper discrètement à la porte, à l'odeur je reconnus ma jumelle. Elle se glissa dans la chambre pour se poster devant le lit. Je me retournai, mais elle ne me regardait pas. Elle se contenter d'observer l'humaine, sans aucune expression sur le visage.

- Elle est jolie commenta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silences.

- Elle est magnifique corrigeai-je.

- Plus que moi ? Demanda ma sœur d'un ton amusé.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Nous nous contentâmes de la regarder sans faire un geste. J'avais rarement vu ma sœur aussi calme en présence d'un humain. Elle devait imaginer ce que je ressentais, ou peut-être qu'Aro avait tenté de lui expliquer, à moins que ce ne soit Marcus qui s'en soit chargé.

- A quand la transformation me questionna-t-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'es pas passé voir Aro ? Continua-t-elle passablement surprise.

- Si, mais, il ne veut pas la transformer maintenant, il a d'autres projets pour elle.

Soudain. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma jumelle, elle me regardait et souris. Je la pris dans mes bras et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres.

- Elle est tellement mal en point gémis-je comme un enfant ayant besoin de se faire consoler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est forte, regarde ce qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure.

- Ça l'a achevé.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas je te promets qu'elle va se remettre et dans quelques jours vous serez ensembles et heureux.

- Tu parles d'elle comme si tu la connaissais, murmurai-je tristement.

- Non, mais j'aimerai.

Je levai les yeux surpris vers elle. Jane souriait, ce qui me surprenait quand on parlait d'une humaine.

- D'où te vient cette soudaine gentillesse envers un humain ?

- Eh, bien elle risque de devenir ma... ma sœur dit-elle d'une façon bizarre, alors autant que je l'accepte dès maintenant.

Certains vampires pourraient faire une attaque en voyant ma sœur aussi gentille, mais lorsque nous étions que tous les deux, c'était un ange. Un être adorable qui avait trop souffert par le passé. Elle s'était forgé une carapace où seul les Volturi y rentrer. De l'extérieur, elle semblait froide, sans cœur tous les préjugés possibles et imaginables. Mais à l'intérieur, s'était une petite fille un peu perdue parfois.

- Allez, viens me dit-elle m'interrompant dans mes pensées. On va s'entraîner.

- Jane commençai-je.

- Tu ne vas pas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, elle va dormir pendant plusieurs jours encore. Et puis, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, il faut bien que tu mettes une raclée à deux vampires que je connais.

Je grognais mais la suivit en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clef, nous nous dirigeâmes en courant vers les profondeurs des sous-sols. Nous débouchâmes sur une salle bien éclairée, avec une rangée de fauteuils en velours au fond, libre comme toujours. Quelques gardes s'étaient regroupés ici, il y avait bien sûr Félix et Santiago, ce dernier me jeta un regard d'excuse, je gardais une mine impassible, signe que je lui en voulais mais qu'il pouvait encore se racheter. Après tout, il n'était pas au courant lui que je voulais la protéger, Démétri en revanche... Je le trouvai avec Afton discutant tranquillement. Quand il me vit, il vint à ma rencontre. Et sans un mot il se mit en position d'attaque. Bien, nous allions nous battre, il savait que parler ne servirait à rien. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne s'excusait jamais. Si je gagnais j'aurai ma revanche, si je perdais par contre, je me débrouillerai pour lui faire payer d'une autre façon.

Je poussai un grognement en m'accroupissant, prêt à bondir. Jane s'écarta de nous ainsi que la majorité des gardes présents. Il me sauta dessus, et je bondi sur le côté. Il fut un millième de seconde déstabilisé et j'en profitai pour lui donner un grand coup de pied dans l'épaule, ce qui le projeta en arrière, mais il se réceptionna plusieurs mètres plus loin et avec un grognement il se rua vers moi, en zigzag. Je tentai de l'éviter une nouvelle fois, mais il me frappa de plein fouet, m'envoyant voltiger une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Je me relevai en un centième de seconde et après avoir évité une nouvelle de ses attaques, je lui envoyai un coup de poing au visage. Il s'écroula au sol, je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que je me retrouvais déjà juste à côté de lui, lui envoyant un coup de genoux en plein visage. Mais je n'avais pas vu ses bras, ils balayèrent mes jambes, et m'envoyant en arrière. Je fis un salto pour ne pas tomber, mais avant que je ne puisse poser un pied au sol le traqueur m'envoya un coup de poing au visage me faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

Je poussai des grondements furieux, j'étais tellement en colère que j'enchainai une série de coup de poing et de coups de pieds qui l'envoyèrent au tapis. Là, je le forçai à se mettre à genoux et lui pris ses bras, que je ramenai dans son dos. J'approchai mes lèvres de sa nuque et je lui murmurai :

- Tu es mort.

- Vraiment, je n'avais pas remarqué s'exclama-t-il rageur.

Je le laissai se relever, et m'installai près de Jane, la mine satisfaite. Elle me souriait, contente comme à son habitude après que l'un de nous gagnait un combat. M'installant à côté d'elle, je suivis avec attention ceux qui suivirent. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'utiliser nos dons en combats rapprochés, au cas où nous tomberions sur quelqu'un avec qui nos dons ne marchaient pas comme cette Cullen qui pouvait nous empêcher de s'en servir sur elle et sur les personnes qui se trouvant près d'elle. Jane la haïssait, je la rappelle la fureur de ses yeux lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. C'est vrai que c'était déroutant lorsque nous ne pouvions pas utiliser nos dons.

Jane se battit contre Félix puis Santiago, elle était beaucoup plus petite que ces colosses, mais elle bougeait sans arrêt, les empêchant de l'attraper. Elle battit ce dernier, mais Félix posait plus de problèmes pour elle, il finit par l'attraper et à l'immobiliser parterre. Sachant qu'elle était vaincue, elle ne priva pas d'utiliser son don sur son adversaire. Tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur, elle se releva et se s'assit à côté de moi contre le mur, avant d'arrêter son pouvoir.

Les combats continuèrent toute la journée ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit, puis certains partirent à d'autres occupations. Je retournai dans ma chambre, je m'apprêtai à m'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, mais après m'être remémoré son expression à son réveil, j'avançai un fauteuil et me mit à la regarder. Plusieurs jours passèrent, deux exactement avant qu'elle n'ouvrit une seconde fois les yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle avait meilleure mine, et j'en étais heureux. En précaution, j'avais reculé mon siège pour ne pas l'effrayer, et j'avais tenté de préparer un discours pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur. Je devais tout lui révéler, les vampires et mon amour pour elle qui devenait de plus en plus fort au fil des jours.

Elle battit des paupières pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda d'abord le plafond puis tourna la tête et me regarda.


	5. Chapitre 4: Réveil

**Chapitre 5 :**

PDV Alissa

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi longtemps, trop longtemps. J'avais les membres engourdis et la tête qui tournait légèrement. Je tentai une fois de plus d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais prisonnière du sommeil et lui ne voulait pas me lâcher. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que je n'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Je franchis la barrière qui m'empêchait de me réveiller, avec un grand cri de victoire, mais aucun sons ne franchis mes lèvres. Je me contentais d'observer le plafond, il était blanc, et simple. Je me rendis compte que j'étais dans un lit, je tournai la tête, et remarquai un jeune homme assis sur un fauteuil en velours rouge. Les souvenirs étaient toujours dans ma tête, mais étrangement, cette fois-ci je n'eus pas peur. Lui, me regardait intensément, mais sans oser s'approcher. Je me souvins de ma première réaction, de mes larmes, et j'eus honte d'avoir pleuré devant un inconnu. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me prenne pour une petite fille faible et sans défenses, je détestais cela.

Je me relevai, et tentai de m'assoir au bord du lit, mais je fus prise d'un violent tournis, et je crus bien que j'allais tomber en avant, mais des mains me rattrapèrent. Je pris quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits avant de relever la tête. Le garçon s'était rapproché et m'avait rattrapé. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du miens je faillis avoir un mouvement de recul, je me contentai de m'assoir à nouveau sur le lit.

Le garçon me scrutait toujours avec intensité, mais je ne baissai pas les yeux, il me fascinait. Il était beau à fendre l'âme, une peau aussi pâle que l'ivoire, ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés et recouvraient son front, ses yeux me captivaient, il avait d'immenses prunelles rouges sang, des lèvres pleines et rouges ce qui contrastait avec sa pâleur de marbre. Il était tout simplement magnifique, mais ses yeux semblaient inquiets.

- Sa va demanda-t-il d'une voix douce?

C'était la plus belle voix que je n'eus jamais entendue, envoûtante, me faisant presque perdre mes esprits. Mais une petite voix tira une sonnette d'alarme en m'envoyant une nouvelle image, celui d'un être très dangereux qui aurait bien pu me tuer.

- Pourquoi demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé alors que tu comptais me tuer ? Et merci de m'avoir sauvé au passage.

A cette pensée, je posai ma main sur mon cou, il ne saignait pas, mais je sentais ma peau ouverte. Le garçon parut surpris de ma question, j'étais sans doute trop directe à son gout.

- Et, bien marmonna-t-il en tournant soudainement la tête, je ne sais pas. En fait... je crois que je ne voulais pas que tu meures.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre comme une déclaration d'amour, comment devais-je le prendre ? Devais-je lui sauter au cou et le remercier ? Ou au contraire reculer ? Je décidai de rester neutre, sans réaction. Nous restâmes quelques secondes sans bouger, puis une nouvelle idée vint germer dans mon esprit.

- Elle est où, la sortie ?

- La quoi ?

Il avait l'air perdu, apparemment, je l'avais surpris. Tant mieux, il fallait que je sorte d'ici et que je rentre chez moi avant que je ne commence à paniquer.

- La sortie, je veux rentrer chez moi.

PDV Alec :

Je ne m'étais vraiment, mais vraiment, pas attendu à ça. Je pensais qu'elle allait pleurer, me supplier de ne pas la tuer ou encore trembler comme une feuille pendant plusieurs jours en attendant que je puisse la calmer. Mais pas du tout à ce qu'elle veuille rentrer chez elle. Toute peur avait disparu à son réveil, mais je voyais qu'elle commençait à revenir petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement.

- Tu ne peux pas répondis-je immédiatement.

Elle me scruta avec intensité, avant de sauter du lit, et de se diriger d'un pas qui se voulait assurer, vers la sortie. Mais la porte était fermé à clef, elle se retourna. Je m'étais approché sans bruit. Nous étions à quelques centimètres à peine. Je baissai légèrement la tête pour la contempler dans les yeux. Je pus y voir de la terreur qu'elle tentait de cacher.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi dit-elle d'une voix se voulant dure mais elle prononçait cette phrase comme si elle me suppliait.

- C'est impossible répondis-je plus doucement, je suis désolé, mais tu ne pourras plus voir tes parents ni ta famille ni tes amis.

- Pourquoi ?

La question fusa de ses lèvres, celle-ci je m'y étais préparé. Je l'emmenai vers un lit et après avoir légèrement résisté, elle s'y laissa entrainer.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu es un peu perdue, et que tu veux rentrer chez toi, mais...euh ... se serait mieux que tu me dises ton prénom murmurai-je désireux de le connaître.

- Alissa dit-elle simplement.

- Bien, Alissa, moi c'est Alec. J'étais très nerveux, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle ?

Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, plongée dans ses pensées, puis passa une main sur son cou, à l'endroit exacte où Santiago l'avait mordu. Elle semblait réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, la tête baissée avant de relever la tête et dire d'une voix calme.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? Lui demandai-je, je voulais qu'elle le découvre elle-même.

Elle me regarda puis d'un coup, elle se leva pour se dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de brusquement se retourner.

PDV Alissa :

Je me retournai lentement, oui j'avais raison, c'était un vampire. Mais, comment ? C'était impossible, les vampires n'existaient pas. Mon bref passage dans la salle repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Je tentai de chercher une réponse, il me fallait une réponse. J'en avais besoin, je devais savoir, je devais être sûre que j'avais tort. Il fallait que je me sois trompée, je ne pouvais pas avoir raison. C'était impossible.

Je me dirigeai vers un miroir et regardai mon cou, plus particulièrement la marque. On aurait dit une rangée de dents, on m'avait mordu, ON M'AVAIT MORDU ! Tout repassait en boucle dans ma tête tandis que je paniquais, la femme qui se faisait mordre le cou, les yeux révulsés, ma marque au niveau de la carotide, comme si quelqu'un avait pris mon sang. Je me retournai, j'avais raison c'étaient des vampires aucun doute là-dessus. Alec s'était relevé, il avançait vers moi. Pourquoi, pour me mordre ? La panique s'empara de moi, je reculai. Il leva les mains, comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. Mais la terreur qui était en moi refusait de me quitter.

Il était comme celui qui m'avait mordu, il avait les yeux rouges sang comme eux. Je sentis les larmes couler. Une idée s'empara de moi, peut-être qu'il avait soif, peut-être qu'il voulait me tuer.

- Non, non s'il te plait suppliai-je.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal je te le promets répondit-il d'une voix douce, envoutante.

Je ne l'écoutai pas, je tentai de m'enfuir et je couru vers le lit une petite porte se trouvai à côté. Je trébuchai, et quelqu'un me rattrapa, je me retournai et vis que c'était le vampire. Qui d'autre ? Ses yeux étaient rempli d'inquiétude, je fondis en larmes et me laissai aller. Après tout pensai-je s'il voulait me tuer, qu'il me tue maintenant.

Mais il me serra contre lui, me berça et me remis sur le lit. Instinctivement, je m'accrochai à lui, il resta à côté de moi en me berçant. Je ne comprenais plus rien, devais-je le craindre ou lui faire confiance, devais-je m'enfuir ou rester. Tout était trop compliqué je pleurai et me laissai aller. Il prononçait des paroles rassurantes, me berçait. Ses lèvres étaient sur mon cuivre chevelu, puis à côté de mon oreille. Toujours avec des paroles rassurantes, toujours avec des mots doux.

PDV Jane :

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Alec était enfermé dans sa chambre en compagnie de la petite humaine, il avait refusé que je rentre, ou que je reste avec lui. Cela m'avait fait enrager, j'avais torturé la nouvelle réceptionniste, Alexandra pendant des heures avant de pouvoir me calmer. En vérité, j'avais dû arrêter parce que je sentais un de mes maîtres arriver et que je n'étais pas d'humeur à me faire disputer.

Je toquai à la porte de la chambre de mon frère, mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir, alors je décidai d'entrer. Mais comme il avait fermé la porte à clef, j'eus la brève idée de défoncer la porte, mais j'entendis des pas, puis le verrou s'ouvrit et j'entrai.

Mon jumeau ne m'adressa aucun coup d'œil et retournai immédiatement vers le lit, où il l'humaine dans ses bras, elle avait meilleur mine, et étrangement je m'en réjouis. Elle avait pleuré, ses yeux rouges le montraient.

Je m'avançai prudemment vers le lit, je devais lui faire peur avec mes yeux rouges et mon chignon strict, mon frère la serra dans ses bras. Je m'arrêtai devant le lit et j'observai l'humaine.

- Et bien frère demandai-je tu ne nous présentes donc pas ?

- Jane, Alissa. Alissa, Jane dit-il en nous désignant du menton, Jane est ma sœur jumelle lui expliqua-t-il.

- Bonjour fit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse après quelques hésitations.

- Salut, répondit-je avant de me tourner vers mon frère pourquoi l'as-tu fais pleurer ?

- Je n'ai rien fait se défendit-il, la façon dont elle est entrée dans le repère des vampires les plus puissants du monde à quelque chose de choquant je dois dire.

- Vous êtes vraiment les plus puissant questionna Alissa curieuse ?

- Selon toi, qui dicte les lois rétorquai-je en souriant.

L'humaine eu un léger sourire avant de reposer sa tête contre le buste de mon frère. Je le regardai en souriant, il avait l'air changé et presque heureux, presque. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, autrefois, il se réjouissait de voir les humains souffrir en voir une sur ses genoux était assez comique.

- Si vous êtes vraiment des vampires bafouilla-t-elle confuse, pourquoi est-ce que lorsque nous sommes arrivés vous ne dormiez pas dans un cercueil ?

- C'est un mythe rigolai-je.

- Nous ne dormons pas du tout susurra mon frère à son oreille.

- Nous les avons inventés la plupart pour nous défendre continuai-je en l'observant.

Elle sourit et rougis. Je vis le sang monter à ses joues, une légère douleur monta dans ma gorge, mais que je parvins sans mal à ignorer. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon jumeau, il n'avait pas bougé, mais je devinai sans mal rien qu'en regardant ses yeux qu'il avait soif. Aro nous en avait déjà parlé, sa tua cantante avait un sang succulent, et il fallait une grand maitrise de soi pour ne pas lui vider. Je ressentais la douleur de mon jumeau, en moins grande. A moi, cette douleur ne me faisait presque rien, mais à lui, cela devait être mille fois plus fort.

PDV Alec :

Le feu me rongeait la gorge, la douleur était intense, insupportable. Mais je n'en montrai rien, inutile de l'inquiéter plus. Je lui avais parlé pendant plusieurs heures avant que ma sœur vienne nous interrompre. Au fil du temps, elle paraissait plus à l'aise, la présence de ma sœur l'avait un peu intimidé, mais elle essayait sans succès de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Alors questionna-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui est vrai et qu'est-ce qui est faux.

- Nous ne craignons pas l'ail, nous ne dormons pas, le bois ne nous fait rien énumérai-je qu'elles autres mythes y a-t-il ?

- Le soleil ne nous brûle pas, continua ma sœur, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer au soleil publiquement.

- Pourquoi interrogea ma douce.

- Nous régissons au soleil, un jour je te montrerai murmurai-je. Bon, le soleil ne nous brûle pas, nos canines ne s'allongent pas, nous ne pouvons pas nous transformer en chauve-souris ou créer du brouillard et je crois que c'est tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est vrai alors ?

- Juste le fait que nous buvons du sang se chargea de répondre Jane que nous sommes plus puissant, toutes nos habitudes humaines se sont améliorés en mille fois, la force vitesse, l'ouïe.

Je fus ravi de ne pas voir de la peur sur le visage de ma bien-aimé, peut-être qu'elle réussira à ne plus avoir peur de nous et peut-être qu'elle m'aimera.

PDV Alissa :

Etrange, c'était comme cela que je pouvais décrire la situation, je parlais avec deux vampires qui pouvaient me tuer en moins d'une seconde. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne partais pas en courant, peut-être parce que je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras d'Alec, ou alors parce que je n'avais pas de chaussures. Je penchais pour la première option, les bras du vampire avaient beau être froids, je me sentais bien, j'étais bien avec Alec, je ne savais pas pourquoi, est-il possible d'éprouver des sentiments pour un mort.

- Quelles sont les lois ? Questionnai-je.

- Et bien marmonna Alec, elles sont assez simples, il est interdit de révéler notre vrai nature à un humain.

- Mais et moi ?

- Nous allons devoir trouver une solution trancha Jane.

- Comment ça une solution ?

- C'est simple soit on te tue, soit on te transforme. Mais comme mon frère semble fou amoureux de toi, on va surement te transformer.

Je rougis, et je me cachai dans le torse du garçon qui m'aimait, il me berçait tendrement.

_Non, mais franchement, Alissa à quoi tu penses ? Ce sont des vampires, ils tuent des humains, et ils veulent que tu deviennes comme eux ! Des tueurs des meurtriers. Que deviendraient tes parents ?_

Cette idée me ramena une partie de mes esprit et je me rendis compte que mes parents m'avaient abandonnés, à ce moment que pensaient-ils ? Ils devaient imaginer que je m'amusai, alors qu'ils m'avaient conduit dans un piège. Je leur en voulais vraiment, étrangement je ne voulais absolument plus les voir ni leur parler. Si je devais vivre ici à présent et que je ne pourrais plus jamais leur parler, autant vivre comme je veux, pas comme je devrais, et là, j'avais très envie depuis plus de deux heures de faire quelque chose. Bon, je me retenais, mais plus pour longtemps, je lui souris, je savais que j'étais amoureuse et je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avant de l'embrasser.


	6. Chapitre 5: mission

**Chapitre 7 :**

PDV Alissa :

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'étais arrivée à Volterra. Volterra, une petite ville minuscule qui se trouvait en Italie, ce qui était bien loin de l'Angleterre où j'aurai du me trouver. J'étais toujours fâchée contre Heidi de m'avoir emmenée dans un piège, même si elle s'était excusée et m'avait presque suppliée de lui pardonner. Je soupçonnais Alec de lui avoir ordonnée. Avec lui, notre relation s'était officialisée. Tout le monde savait que je sortais avec lui et apparemment, tout le monde le craignait puisque personne n'était venu m'embêter mis à part les petites taquineries de Félix et Démétri. Ce premier était une brute, mais une brute très gentille, c'était surement le plus fort des vampires, quand à Démétri, il pouvait localiser n'importe qui n'importe où, qui paraissait assez effrayant.

Je m'entendais bien avec plusieurs ..._vampires_, ce mot me paraissait encore étrange parfois, il y avait quelques semaines, je n'aurai jamais cru celui qui m'annoncerait qu'ils existaient, au contraire je lui aurais pris rendez-vous avec un psy. Donc, je m'entendais avec plusieurs gardes comme Démétri et Félix, bien que ce dernier me fasse un peu peur au début, Jane et Chelsea, il était presque impossible de ne pas aimer cette dernière, nous nous étions tout de suite bien entendue. Quand à Jane, s'était la jumelle de mon amoureux, et elle était presque comme ma sœur.

J'étais en train de lire dans une des cours du château, je pouvais aller où je voulais, mais le château était tellement grand que je me perdais presque tout le temps. Dans ces moments-là, je glissai contre un mur, dans un coin du couloir et j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Généralement, Démétri me trouvait le premier accompagné de Félix ou plus souvent d'Alec.

Alec, Alec, je pourrais marquer ce mot n'importe où n'importe quand, j'étais folle amoureuse de lui et encore le mot est faible. Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Une amourette ? Peut-être, mais si c'était le cas, je comptais bien la faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

Je me rappelais de mon premier entrainement pour apprendre à contrôler mon don, c'était un ordre d'Aro et personne ne contredisait un ordre des… maîtres. J'entrai pour la première fois dans la salle des combats, Alec m'en avait parlé plusieurs fois mais avait toujours refusé que j'y entre. Selon lui, c'était dangereux, quand un vampire se battait, il ne se contrôlait plus. La situation aurait pu vite dégénérer. Mais je pensais surtout qu'il avait peur que je sois de nouveaux terrorisée des vampires, ce qui semblait légitime. Je devais être folle en fait pour accepter de rester dans un château, où il était presque impossible de trouver quelqu'un de la même espèce que soit, mais seulement nos prédateurs. Mais apparemment, j'aimais toujours jouer avec le danger.

La pièce était sobrement décorée selon Démétri, je pus me faire ma propre opinion en traversant la lourde porte. Les murs étaient comme le reste du château, habillé de pierre simple, au fond de cette pièce qui devait faire au moins quatre cents mètres carrés au minimum trônaient des sièges du style victorien, en velours rouge sur une légère estrade. La lumière provenait des murs mais j'étais incapable de dire s'il s'agissait du soleil ou de lumières artificiels. Chelsea et Heidi étaient déjà assises sur des sièges et papotaient, je décidais de ne pas aller les voir, j'avais toujours quelques répulsions à aller voir cette dernière.

Félix se posta à côté de moi, je lui souris et il s'apprêtait à me mettre une tape dans le dos, chose qui me tuerait, quand, bien sûr, Alec intercepta sa main. Il parut un instant surpris par ce geste, puis compris. Oui désolé je ne possède pas un corps solide comme de la pierre, moi.

- Bon on y va s'impatienta Démétri ?

- Je te suis concédai-je.

Il s'installa au fond de la salle où deux fauteuils avaient été amenés, s'installa dans l'un d'eux et m'invita à faire de même avec l'autre. Il tenta de m'apprendre à faire bouger sans succès des balles de tennis à ma plus grande exaspération. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que je m'entrainais, sans y arriver.

- Ce n'est pas si difficile, continua-t-il, tu mets toute ta concentration dessus, tu imagines qu'elles bougent, s'élèvent dans les airs, ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais fait quelque chose.

- Tu crois que c'est facile, criai-je ! Vas-y fais-le je n'y arrive pas moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me murmura Alec en me caressant les cheveux, tu y arriveras.

- Depuis deux heures, Alec, deux heures j'essaye de faire bouger une malheureuse balle de tennis gémis-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

- Bah continua Démétri, peut-être aussi que tu veux juste en finir vite, alors tu fais tout pour qu'Alec te ramène dans ta chambre.

Quoi ? Il osait insinuer que je n'essayais pas de faire bouger ses fichues balles ? Il disait que je me fichais de savoir utiliser mon pourvoir ? La rage monta en moi, je regardai Démétri avec un mélange de dégout et colère, je voulais qu'il s'écarte le plus possible de moi. D'un coup, la chaise s'éleva d'un demi-centimètre avant d'aller s'encastrer dans le mur. Le fauteuil explosa provoquant des débris un peu partout. Démétri se releva, s'épousât légèrement et souris le plus naturellement du monde comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Félix éclata de rire, mais Alec eut l'indulgence de ne pas le faire.

- Voilà s'écria le colosse, il faut qu'elle soit énervée pour maitriser son pouvoir tu avais raison Démétri.

- J'ai toujours raison, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable de détruire le fauteuil sourit-il.

- Je suis plus puissante que tu ne le penses souris-je en me vantant, exprès.

Il rigola, avait dit qu'on continuerait demain, puis nous avait laissé en plan comme si tout était normal. Moi j'étais mi- choqué mi- effrayée par ce que je pouvais faire, j'avais menti en m'adressant à Démétri, je ne me savais pas si puissante.

J'étais folle amoureuse d'Alec, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas parfois de nous disputer. En réalité, nous nous étions disputés une seule fois. C'était il y a deux semaines, je ne me rappelle plus la cause, surement parce que j'avais voulu sortir dans le village, alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. Il m'avait retenue et m'avait interdit d'y aller. Bien sûre, en temps qu'adolescente rebelle, j'avais répliquée :

- Tu n'es pas mon père avais-je hurlé, je ne dois pas t'obéir !

- Je ne suis pas ton père, mais tu ne quitteras pas le château avait-il calmement répliqué.

- Lâche-moi, lui avais-je ordonné.

- Non.

- Je te déteste, comment tu peux me laisser enfermer ici, dans ces catacombes où il n'y a que des morts alors que je devrais être morte aussi. J'en ai marre, je veux quitter ce château, faire les boutiques ou même me balader. Chelsea a le droit, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Parce que tu es humaine avait-il simplement répondu légèrement irrité.

- Oh je t'embête peut-être ? Tu crois que parce que je suis humaine, je vais balancer ton secret à tous les coins de rue ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Arrête grogna-t-il cette fois enragé se détournant de moi.

J'en profitai pour me diriger vers la porte. Sauf qu'il se mit devant moi et me donna une gifle.

- Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir.

Je portai la main à ma joue rouge, abasourdie, il m'avait frappé, il avait osé me frapper. Je reculai d'un pas, c'est à ce moment qu'il dut se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une très grande erreur puisque toute colère disparu remplacée par du remord.

- Alissa, je suis désolé murmura-t-il.

- Ne t'approche pas soufflai-je.

Mais il continua, les larmes montèrent. « Tu avais promis soufflai-je que jamais tu ne me ferais du mal. » J'avais continué à reculer refusant qu'il m'approche et pendant deux jours encore comme ça. A la fin, il s'était mis à genoux me suppliant de lui pardonner « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux me supplia-t-il mais pardonne moi je t'en prie ». La seule chose que j'avais faite c'était lui ordonner de me conduire à la chambre de Chelsea, il avait accepté en me suppliant de lui pardonner tout le long, mais je ne lui avais pas répondu et refusé qu'il entre dans sa chambre.

Bien sûr je m'étais entièrement confiée à Chelsea et sa première réaction était de partir le voir et lui crier dessus au point que tout le château l'entende. Jane avait défendu son frère et ça allait partir n'importe comment quand plus personne ne savait où était parti Alec. Il avait disparu, Chelsea l'avait traité de lâche mais en vérité il était avec moi, sur un des balcons de Volterra en train de me supplier de lui pardonner et comme moi bien sûr je n'arrivais plus à lui en vouloir surtout quand on voyait tout le remord qu'il avait au fond des yeux je l'avais embrassé.

D'un coup, mon livre disparu de mes mains, je me retournai furieuse et vit Démétri un sourire joueur aux lèvres qui commençait la lecture.

- Rends-le moi ordonnai-je.

- _C'est un pic, c'est un roc, que dis-je c'est une péninsule_ dit-il en récitant un passage du livre que je lisais.

- Donne-le-moi demandai-je à nouveau. Pourquoi viens-tu m'embêter m'exclamai-je une fois qu'il se fut exécuté.

- Nos maîtres veulent nous voir.

- Tous les deux demandai-je suspicieuse ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton copain est aussi demandé, simplement je t'ai trouvé plus vite que lui. Tiens, le voilà.

Je me retournai et un battement de cil plus tard, Alec se trouvai à côté de moi, je lui souris et il m'embrassa.

- Je suppose que Démétri t'a déjà tout expliqué ?

- Juste que nos maîtres nous demandaient.

- C'est tout ce que nous savons pour le moment m'informa-t-il.

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, puis me prit dans ses bras. Il partit en courant jusqu'à la salle du trône, il allait tellement vite, que le trajet dura à peine quelques secondes, alors qu'il m'aurait pris plusieurs dizaines de minutes toute seul, même si je connaissais le chemin. Il me déposa finalement à terre, et nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la salle du trône.

Caïus et Marcus étaient assis sur leur trône comme à leur habitude, tandis qu'Aro se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Marcus était autre part, je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer un mot, Alec m'avait expliqué qu'il avait perdu sa femme il y a longtemps et qu'il ne s'en était jamais remis. Caïus, lui me fusilla du regard dès que j'entrai dans la salle. Mais je ne m'en inquiétai pas, il le faisait dès qu'il voyait un humain, selon mon amoureux, cela changerai dès que je serai transformée. Je me contentai de baisser la tête en signe de soumission. J'avais vite appris que pour rester en vie, ou ne pas souffrir du pouvoir destructeur de Jane, il fallait que je ne tienne tête à aucun des..._maîtres,_ et encore moins Caïus, ce qui n'était pas difficile, puisqu'il était vraiment impressionnant.

Aro vint à notre rencontre, et me prit la main. Cela me dérangeait un peu au début de devoir lui confier toutes mes pensée, mais je m'y étais vite habitué. Alec m'avait également expliqué que notre _maître_ connaissait les pensées de beaucoup de vampires, mais qu'aucun secret qui ne concernait pas les lois n'avait franchis ses lèvres.

Je remarquai que nous n'étions pas les seuls gardes à y être convié, il y avait également Jane et Félix.

- Mes très chers, s'exclama le chef des Volturi une fois retourné sur son trône, je vous ai réuni ici, pour une raison bien précise. En effet, vous allez partir tous les cinq en mission.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé de notre part, bien sûr, nous attendions la suite, mais je fronçai les sourcils et je vis qu'Alec semblait ma à l'aise.

- C'est justement pour cette raison, que tu n'as toujours pas été transformé Alissa continua-t-il. Il faut qu'il y ait au moins une humaine, dont nous sommes sûr qu'elle ne risque pas de révéler notre secret.

Je fronçai les sourcils à nouveaux, je savais qu'Aro, parlait en énigme, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais rester humaine, les humains étaient beaucoup moins puissant que les vampires.

- Les Cullen s'exclama Caïus ont attiré l'attention de la CIA.

J'avais entendu parler des Cullen, s'étaient des vampires qui refusaient de se nourrir de sang humain, et j'avais vite compris qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas appréciés ici. A côté de moi, Jane siffla de fureur. Je savais qu'elle en détestait une particulièrement, une certaine Isabella qui pouvait stopper son don, celui de torturer une personne juste en la regardant. Je connaissais presque toutes les lois vampiriques, il n'y en avait pas tellement, mais si la CIA s'intéressait au Cullen, ils allaient avoir des problèmes, de gros problèmes.

- Comment ont-ils put oser s'écria mon amie d'une voix aigüe.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'ont fait exprès continua Aro, en tout cas, Alice Cullen m'a appelé il y a quelques mois et m'a informé que plusieurs agents de la CIA viendraient à Forks pour observer leurs moindre fait et geste, et tenter de les approcher.

- Mais, _maître_ demandai-je bien que le mot sorti difficilement, pourquoi devrai-je y aller, je veux dire, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Les agents de la CIA sont presque tous mineurs mis à part deux qui joueront les parents. Dès que tu arriveras là-bas, un des agents essayera presque immédiatement à t'accoster, devenir ton meilleur ami, ton confident. Et lorsque vous serez assez proches tous les deux, vous le ramènerez ici, en vous assurant que personne ne le remarque bien sûr.

Je hochai, la tête, j'avais compris l'essentiel, je devais aller dans un lycée, me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un et le ramener ici. Sa paraissait assez simple, mais j'avais tendance à simplifier beaucoup de choses.

- Vous autres mes très chers, continua Aro en s'adressant aux autres Volturi, vous chercherez un maximum d'information sur ce que la CIA sait, vous vous assurerez de la sécurité d'Alissa, et bien sûr vous trouverez comment les Cullen se sont fait remarquer. Si c'est leur faute, des sanctions seront nécessaires.

Je vis Jane sourire, si elle pouvait se venger d'Isabella de quelque façon que ce soit, elle les saisirait toutes.

- Alexandra vous fournira de tous les documents dont vous aurez besoins ainsi que de toutes les informations complémentaires.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête et murmurâmes tous un même « Oui, maître » ceux de Jane, Félix et Démétri réjouis, et celui d'Alec sans intonation particulières. Nous sortîmes ensuite tous de la salle. Je me tournai vers mos petit ami, mais avant que je puisse esquiver un autre geste, il me prit dans ses bras, et partit en courant, de sa vitesse vampirique.

PDV Alec :

J'ouvris la porte d'un léger coup de pied et je déposai ma bien-aimée, sur une chaise. Nous étions dans une salle de réunion. Tout était merveilleux pour moi depuis plus de sept semaines, tout d'abord, je faisais partit des gardes du clan des Volturi ce qui était un énorme prestige mais cela faisais déjà plus d'un millénaire. J'avais une sœur que j'adorai et depuis quelques semaines une compagne. Alissa, je l'aimais éperdument, je pensais tout le temps à elle, et ma sœur m'avais même fait remarqué que j'avais beaucoup changé. J'étais plus tendre, et je souriais presque tout le temps.

Depuis plus de sept semaines, ma vie était parfaite. Mais mes maîtres avaient décidé d'envoyer Alissa voir d'autres vampires en qui je n'avais aucune confiance. Bien que les Cullen soient végétariens, et refusaient de tuer des humains, je savais que plusieurs d'entre eux en avaient déjà bu, et que Jasper en particulier avait fait partie d'un des clans du Sud. Ce qui signifiait très clairement que je devais me méfier de lui. Les transformateurs également étaient dangereux, nous ne savions pas de quoi ils étaient capables. Je savais que Caïus essayait depuis des années de les exterminer comme nous l'avions fait avec les Enfants de la Lune. Bien qu'une fois vampire elle aurait à effectuer beaucoup de missions, le fait qu'elle soit humaine m'inquiétait.

Alissa posa sa main sur mon bras, m'interrompant dans mes pensées, elle me regarda et me sourit.

- Tu seras là pour me protéger, Jane, Félix et Démétri aussi, personne ne s'attaquera à moi j'en suis certaine. De plus si des vampires ou des transformateurs me touchent ils auront des gros problèmes et je pense qu'ils en ont suffisamment pour l'instant.

Elle avait raison, naturellement mais j'étais quand même inquiet. J'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Je me retournai et vis Jane, Félix, Démétri et Alexandra venir. L'humaine était chargée de papiers.

- Que faîtes-vous là, questionnai-je ?

- Nous partons en mission mon frère s'exclama Jane apparemment surprise, nous devons parler stratégie.


	7. Chapitre 6: les Cullen

**Chapitre 8 :**

PDV Alissa :

J'avais la tête pleine d'informations, je devais enregistrer tellement de choses en même temps que j'en avais mal à la tête. Mais Jane était perfectionniste et voulais que je connaisse tout sur le bout des doigts. Il fallait que les réponses sortent naturellement.

- Alors ton nom demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois au moins.

- Alissa Woodsen, je suis la nièce de Carlisle Cullen, plus exactement la fille de sa sœur.

- Parle-moi de ta famille exigea-t-elle.

- Et, bien c'est un sujet que je n'aime pas aborder, je baissai la tête pour paraitre gênée, mon père m'a abandonné quand j'étais petite, et depuis je vis avec ma mère, mais elle a eu un accident de voiture il y a quelques mois, Carlisle est donc devenu mon tuteur.

- Bien, tu n'en rajouteras pas trop sur le mélodrame, les rapports avec ta mères étaient distendus, c'est un sujet dont tu ne parles qu'en dernier recours, si c'est un de tes profs, tu dis seulement qu'ils sont mort. Tu vis à présent chez ton oncle et ta tante avec toute leur famille adoptée.

Je hochai la tête, j'avais entendue cela depuis des heures, mais Jane ne voulait rien savoir, il fallait que je sois au top de ma forme. Félix et Démétri travaillaient sur autre chose, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de leur demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient, quand à Alec il était resté avec moi sans dire un mot. Finalement, il se décida.

- Je pense que c'est bon Jane.

- Lorsqu'elle sera devant les agents, ils essayeront de la faire flancher contrecarra-t-elle immédiatement.

- Mais nous serons là, nous trouverons bien une solution en temps voulu.

Jane, était contrarié, mais elle hocha la tête en signe de reddition, j'étais enfin libre j'étais contente. J'adorais Jane, mais quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle voulait que ce soit parfait.

- Bon maintenant enchaîna-t-elle en s'adressant à son frère va les aider en désignant les autres vampires de la salle.

Mon amoureux se leva et après m'avoir jeté un regard tendre qui me fit rougir, il alla s'installer à côté des deux gardes et pianota sur un ordinateur libre.

- Quand à toi, ne crois pas que j'en ai finis avec toi s'exclama Jane en me souriant.

Alec releva la tête et regarda pendant un bref instant sa sœur avant de retourner à son écran et de secouer la tête. Elle n'allait donc pas me laisser en paix.

- Sur quoi on va travailler maintenant demandai-je surprise.

- Les Cullen répondit-elle.

Elle avait dit le nom du clan de vampire qu'elle détestait comme s'il était infectieux. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, trop fatigué et avide de finir avec ce « cours » sur l'infiltration et sur les clans de vampires aux USA.

- Nous ne nous comporterons pas de la même façon en leur présence que lorsque nous sommes entre nous expliqua Démétri sans lever les yeux de son PC.

- C'est notre travail en tant que Volturi nous ne devons pas monter nos sentiments envers un autre vampire qui n'appartiens pas à la garde enchaîna Jane, nous devons être aimable avec tous mais nous pouvons ne pas l'être s'ils enfreignent la loi.

- Nous sommes les grands méchants loups rigola Félix.

- Et lorsque nous allons y aller demandai-je en ignorant la réflexion de ce dernier.

- Les Cullen ont surement enfreint la plus ancienne loi qui fut créée, nous ne leur pardonnerons pas cela.

J'avais compris, il allait y avoir de l'orage dans l'air entre les Volturi et les Cullen. Mais je me rappelai quelque chose qu'Alec m'avait dit il y a quelques jours.

- Et les modificateurs?

- Nous les surveillerons, mais tant qu'ils ne révèlent rien aux humains nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. Mais nous irons sûrement les voir quand nous arriverons afin de mettre les choses aux clairs. Tu éviteras juste de les fréquenter trop, leur odeur est insupportable.

Elle fit une grimace et je ris. Jane me regarda avec étonnement pendant un instant avant de sourire imité de son frère qui nous regardait depuis tout à l'heure.

Une fois que je me fus calmée, Jane repris la parole.

- Par contre, dès que nous quitterons le château, tu seras constamment avec l'un de nous. Généralement nous nous posterons à quelques dizaines de mètres de toi, pour deux raison, premièrement parce que c'est la loi et que nous ne pouvons pas laisser un humain sachant le secret seul, surtout quand la CIA qui est toute proche. Ce n'est pas contre toi, je sais que tu ne diras rien, c'est juste que c'est la loi et que comme nous devons la faire respecter, autant la respecter nous-même. Deuxièmement, pour ta sécurité, il y aura des vampires, des transformateurs et des agents de la CIA, alors autant que tu sois protégée.

- Jane intervint Démétri.

- Oui dit celle-ci en se tournant vers lui.

- Il faut partir, notre avion va bientôt décoller.

La vampire hocha la tête et annonça que nous partions sur le champ.

- Mais, et nos bagages, demandai-je ?

- Alexandra s'est chargée de préparer les tiens quant aux nôtres ils sont déjà prêts.

PDV Jane :

J'appréciais, Alissa, elle était devenue la compagne de mon frère pour lui je tentai de bien m'entendre ce qui marchait bien jusqu'ici, mais je devais exiger le meilleur d'elle. Je savais que c'était très risqué de l'emmener là-bas pour plusieurs raisons. Bien sûr Isabella, cette peste, pouvait bloquer mon pouvoir et rien que de penser à elle, me mettait en colère. Je remarquai le coup d'œil qu'Alec dans ma direction, mais secoua la tête. Lui aussi était inquiet, si nous devions en venir à nous battre contre les Cullen, Isabella poserait un gros problème, de plus si Alissa serait dans les environs, les Cullen sauraient que s'ils la prenaient en otage, Alec ne se battrait pas. Isabella était décidément un gros problème.

Ensuite les modificateurs, ils pouvaient poser problèmes, nous allons devoir leur demander de ne plus se transformer en loup, cela serait facile de les convaincre avec mon don sauf si... bien sûr... Isabella m'en empêchait. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle ne soit pas là quand nous leur parlerons.

Puis la CIA, mais cela n'était pas un si grand problème en soi, nous avions déjà eu à faire à d'autres gouvernements, la France, l'Angleterre ou l'Italie, ils avaient tous acceptés d'enfouir toutes les preuves contre de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent, mais nous étions sûr que nous ne risquions plus rien avec eux. Je m'en étais personnellement assuré. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Alissa me regarda en plissant les yeux, je me contentais de lui faire un clin d'œil et elle fit une moue contrariée avant de sourire à son tour et de poser sa tête contre le torse de mon frère.

Alissa et Alec allaient bien ensemble, ce dernier avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, plus calme et plus joyeux, il était devenu moins sadique. Il ressemblait presque au petit garçon que les villageois avaient emmené au bûcher. Il était enfin heureux après 1200 ans d'existence vampirique, j'étais contente pour lui, mais je lui enviais cet amour. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé, et je sais que je ne voulais pas le trouver. Cela faisait peut-être plus d'un millénaire, seuls Aro et mon frère savaient que je ne m'en étais toujours pas remise.

Nous nous trouvions dans l'avion à destination, de Seattle. C'était un de nos jets privés qu'un garde de titre inférieur conduisait. J'avais insisté pour passer par Paris, si jamais on réussissait à retracer notre voyage, on déboucherait sur l'aéroport Roissy, puisque nous avions pris une limousine entre Volterra et la France.

- Personne n'a jamais réussi à percer votre mystère questionna soudain l'humaine.

- Bah, ceux qui ont réussi ne sont plus de ce monde pour en témoigner dit Démétri d'un ton mystérieux.

Alissa sourit, elle avait beaucoup mûri depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Volterra. Ce n'était pas une petite fille douce et perdue, mais on pouvait voir une véritable guerrière qui commençait à naître jour après jour.

- S'ils m'invitent chez eux, je réponds quoi ?

- Que tu dois demander à ton oncle et tu nous appelles.

Elle hocha la tête, je la voyais qui commençait à s'inquiéter au fur et à mesure que nous arrivions vers notre destination. Je pouvais la comprendre, elle devait se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, faire semblant de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un qui était entraîner par la CIA, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mon frère aurait des difficultés à la laisser, mais il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner et il ne devra pas montrer qu'il en est amoureux.

La mission allait être compliquée. Pour ponctuer mes pensées un vampire entra et annonça que nous allions atterrir à Seattle.

PDV Alissa :

La maison des Cullen se trouvait au milieu des bois, cela faisait près de deux heures que nous avions quitté l'aéroport en limousine et une bonne vingtaine de minutes que nous étions sur un chemin de terre. Après encore cinq minutes de ce calvaire, nous débouchâmes sur une petite clairière, et je pus observer à travers les vitres teintés de la voiture la maison. Elle était très belle, plutôt magnifique. Elle semblait faîte entièrement en bois, rectangulaire et sur 3 étages. Et dire que seul neuf personnes vivaient dedans. Quoique s'était surement moins grand que _le Palazzo dei Priori,_ le château de Volterra.

- Les transformateurs sont ici s'exclama Jane désapprobateur.

- Il y en a au moins deux remarqua Démétri.

Aucun des Volturi n'avaient l'air joyeux, je rectifie, ils avaient l'air distant et presque furieux. Distant, je savais, c'était leur boulot, furieux, leur haine pour les transformateurs, ou pour les Cullen ? Félix se décida à sortir et laissa la porte ouverte pour que Jane et Alec puissent sortir. Il referma ensuite la porte et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense bâtisse. Démétri resta avec moi, ainsi que le chauffeur, j'ignorais s'il était humain ou vampire, mais comme tout le monde l'ignorait je ne posais pas la question. Nous devions patienter un moment avant de sortir, je ne savais pas exactement ce que nous attendions. Démétri avait été chargé par Jane de rester près de moi et de m'escorter dans la maison au moment venu. Alec avait voulu rester près de moi, mais Jane avait refusé, elle avait expliqué qu'il devait être avec elle. Zut, je n'étais pas censé penser à cela. Avec Edward Cullen qui pouvait lire dans les pensées, je ne pouvais pas penser à ce que je voulais. Ce qui était très difficile.

Je décidai de me focaliser sur le premier truc qui me viendrait à l'esprit. Oh, non, bon d'accord. _Il était un petit homme, pirouette, cacahouète, il était un petit homme qui avait une drôle de maison, qui avait une drôle de maison. Sa maison est en carton..._

En carton, voilà qui était bizarre comment faisait-il, s'il pleuvait ? Je rigolai presque, ce Cullen devait se concentrer sur ce que Jane disais et en même temps il entendait une chanson pour gamin. Bien sûr Démétri ne ratai pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait, même le chauffeur si s'était un vampire savait ce qu'il se passait. Et aucun des deux n'étais fichu de me raconter ce qu'ils entendaient. Je me résignais donc à patienter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou que Jane se dépêche avec son discours.

Finalement, Démétri me fit signe de sortir. Je souris, et ensemble nous montâmes les marches du perron. Arrivée en haut des marches, je me demandai si je devais frapper avant d'entrer, puis je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient tous au courant de ma présence et en haussant les épaules, j'entrai.

Mis à part les Volturi, tout le monde nous regarda. Je m'avançai et ma plaçai entre Jane et son frère, comme tout le monde m'observai il ne fut pas difficile de les voir. Il y avait huit personnes en plus des Volturi, je les identifiai sans peine. Celui qui était très musclé devait être Emmett, la blonde qui était très belle se trouvant près de lui devait être sa compagne Rosalie. Je continuai et vis sûrement le vampire femelle Alice, une sorte de petit lutin aux chevaux hérissés, elle avait le pouvoir de lire l'avenir. Celui qui était à ses côtés s'appelait Jasper, il pouvait contrôler les émotions. Après, il y avait le chef du clan et sa femme Carlisle et Esmée. Enfin, je me tournai vers le dernier couple qui était composé justement de deveniez qui ? Bien sûr Isabella et Edward. Isabella avait un bouclier psychique tandis qu'Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées. Je m'adressai particulièrement à lui par pensées.

* Tu as vu Cullen, j'ai bien appris ma leçon. *

Il se contenta de lever les sourcils alors j'enchainai.

* Tu as bien aimé ma chanson ?*

Un léger sourire parvint à ses lèvres avant de reprendre leur forme initial c'est dire faire la gueule. Oui, c'est vrai, la plupart des vampires faisaient une tête d'enterrement.

* Toutes mes condoléances*

Il releva à nouveaux les sourcils, apparemment il ne comprenait pas ou je voulais en venir.

* Pour ta fille, quoi elle n'est pas morte ?*

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête j'enchainai.

* Bah, pourquoi elle n'est pas là, alors ? Jane doit être furieuse. Elle peut très bien sortir des arguments comme : si elle n'est pas là serai-ce parce que vous auriez peur qu'elle est enfreint la loi ?*

Il serra les lèvres, je suppose que s'il avait pu m'étriper, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

- Bienvenu parmi nous Alissa dit Carlisle le chef du clan en approchant d'un pas et en avançant la main.

Je m'empressai d'aller lui serrer.

- Merci c'est très gentil à vous de m'accueillir dis-je d'une voix pleine d'assurance qui m'étonna moi-même. J'aurai cependant aimé, vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances continuai-je avec une voix soudain plus mystérieuse.

* Par-là, je veux dire la veille de l'enterrement de ta fille Cullen*

Je n'avais pas regardé Edward quand j'avais pensée cela, mais je savais qu'il devait avoir un grand self-control pour ne pas me sauter à la gorge. C'est vrai que comme on il est végétarien avoir une humaine près de lui devait être très appétissant.

Il sourit à cette idée, mince, je ne pouvais même pas penser un tout petit truc en paix. Il se contenta de me regarder avec un air très provocateur.

* C'est bête tu ne serais pas le premier à avoir planté tes crocs dans ma gorge*

Il écarquilla les yeux, cette fois il ne souriait plus du tout.

* Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai un foulard autour du cou ?*

Il se contenta de secouer la tête. A ce moment Jane prit la parole.

- Alors en ce qui la concerne tout est réglé.

- Oui bien sûr Jane, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela murmura Carlisle d'une voix tendue.

Je n'y croyais pas, il avait peur d'une gamine de dix-sept ans, bon d'accord, 1200 ans en vérité. Je savais qu'elle aimait bien se montrer sadique, peut-être qu'il avait tâté de son pouvoir. Je savais que Jane mourrait d'envie de l'essayer sur Isabella.

- Et au sujet de l'hybride continua-t-elle.

* Ah qu'est-ce-que je t'avais dit*

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous enchaîna-t-elle, aurait-elle quelque chose à se reprocher ?

* Toute mes plus sincères condoléances*

- Non, Jane trancha Edward d'une voix froide et polie, si elle n'est pas ici c'est parce qu'elle est avec les modificateurs.

* Ah, les modificateurs me moquai-je par pensée, c'était vraiment les animaux à ne pas dire, toute mes plus sincère condoléances*

- Jane enchaîna Edward d'une voix soudain plus dure, peux-tu dire à l'humaine en question d'arrêter de me lancer toute les trois secondes ses condoléances pour ma fille.

Tout le monde me regarda mis à part les Volturi qui ne lâchaient pas les Cullen des yeux. Isabella, la mère de Renesmée, me regardait avec fureur comme si elle voulait me tuer. Si elle s'approchait elle était morte donc je n'avais pas peur.

- Et ces condoléances seront sûrement nécessaires si je ne peux pas la voir. Je dois lui parler.

- A quel sujet questionna sa mère.

- Cela la concerne uniquement, et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez être au courant, si elle désir vous en parler, elle le fera.

- C'est notre fille hurla presque le vampire au don psychique.

- Ce n'est pas un argument valable selon moi. Jane souriait, c'est vrai que selon elle, tous les moyens étaient bons pour embêter les Cullen en particulier Isabella.

- En tout cas intervint Carlisle dans le but d'apaiser les tensions, cela concerne Renesmée, ensuite, tout est organisé, pour qu'Alissa puisse faire ce pourquoi elle est venue faire ici.

- Tant mieux dit Jane d'un ton froid, il ne faut pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer, nous parlerons plus tard des sanctions prisent à votre égard.

Plusieurs vampires s'apprêtaient à répondre, mais la petite brune se figea, et ses yeux partir dans le vague, elle avait une vision. Son copain, Jasper, la prit par le bras et la dirigea vers la table à manger. Il lui donna une feuille et un crayon, elle se mit à dessiner frénétiquement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle faisait. Et nous attendîmes quelques secondes sans bouger, je me tournais impatiente vers Félix qui se contenta de me lancer un petite regard joueur. Puis, Alice se leva, hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers Jane. J'entrevis le dessin, pas très longtemps mais il était assez clair. Il y avait un énorme loup, d'un côté, Renesmée et moi de l'autre. Le loup nous bondissait dessus. Oups, ça ne devait pas leur faire plaisir, à moi non plus d'ailleurs bien qu'Aro ait ordonné que personne ne devrait me toucher.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas voir les transformateur lâcha Jane, d'une voix glaciale.

- C'était le cas, mais à force de les côtoyer mon pouvoir fonctionne un peu mieux sur eux.

- Nous renforcerons notre protection, quant aux modificateurs nous irons les voir. Mais faîtes-leur bien comprendre que si un seul l'attaque, l'espèce entière sera menacée d'extinction.

Un calme olympien s'étendit dans la pièce, déjà que peu de personne parlait. Jane avait réussi à poser un respect et une peur inébranlable aux Cullen. Edward ne fit rien qui montrait qu'il avait vu mes pensées.

- Si nous allons lui monter sa chambre intervint Esmée, d'une toute petite voix.

Après quelques secondes, la Volturi hocha la tête. Je souris à Esmée, puis Alice intervint.

- Je vais, lui montrer, elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis, puis la suivit dans les escaliers.

PDV Alice :

J'avais l'impression que je pouvais avoir confiance en Alissa. Il est vrai que les Volturi me faisaient peur, Jane me faisait peur. Même si elle ne pouvait pas m'atteindre avec le bouclier de Bella elle trouverait forcément un moyen de l'utiliser. Lors de ma première vision, où j'avais vu la CIA arriver, j'avais paniquée. Nous avions tous en parlés, et personne n'était pour prévenir les Volturi, mais eux avaient l'habitude des gouvernements, et même si je ne leur faisais pas confiance, je savais qu'il fallait les prévenir avant que cela n'empire.

Les Volturi étaient imposant et quiconque les croisaient affichaient un mélange de peur et de respect, s'était une sorte aura qu'ils dégageaient. Notre futur, notre avenir changeait constamment, je savais que si nous nous battions contre eux, nous n'aurions que très peu de chance, elles étaient trop faibles. Carlisle avait alors accepté tous ce qu'ils avaient exigeaient. Oui, une humaine viendrait sur ordre d'Aro, oui nous ne les empêcherons pas de faire leur travail. Oui, nous contrôlerions la réserve et les Quileutes. Oui, nous veillerons que la police municipale ne sache pas ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville. Oui les Volturi pourraient aller vérifier par eux-mêmes tous ce qu'ils désiraient s'ils le jugeaient nécessaire. Et oui s'ils décidaient de torturer ou de tuer une personne devant nos yeux nous ne les en empêcherions pas. Bien que cette dernière clause fut dure pour nous tous nous acceptâmes. Notre avenir dépendrait de Jane, et je savais qu'il n'allait certainement pas être bon. Ils pourraient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils avaient reçu la carte blanche, mais je pensais au fond de moi qu'ils l'avaient toujours eu.

Je soupirais puis souris à l'humaine qui affichait un sourire maître d'elle-même, sûr, et m'engageai dans l'escalier pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre.


	8. Chapitre 7: feu de camp

**Chapitre 10 :**

PDV Alissa :

La vie chez les Cullen était devenue insupportable. Ils étaient tous polis mais froids avec moi, mis à part certaines personne, comme Alice, ou Esmée, je savais que tout le monde voulait que je parte le plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour eux c'était impossible, tant que nous ne ramenions pas un agent de la CIA, je resterai ici. Autant dire un petit bout de temps, puisqu'ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Mon emménagement de dernière minute chez leur cible, leur avait fait changer leur plan. Ils ne venaient qu'à la rentrée. En attendant, je restai à l'hôpital, pour être le plus loin possible d'Edward Cullen. Je m'étais vite lassée du fait qu'ils pouvaient lire dans mes pensées. Alors, maintenant, je l'évitai. Aro ne m'avait nullement demandé de le côtoyer !

- Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ici me demanda Carlisle.

- Oui, bien sûr répondis-je en souriant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous embêterai pas.

- Tu ne m'embêteras en aucune façon contrecarra-t-il immédiatement.

Je lui souris, mais je savais qu'au fond, il ne m'aimait pas. J'étais celle qui pouvait mener sa famille à sa perte. Le gentil docteur Cullen serait toujours aimable en ma présence comme il l'était avec Jane.

Je passais la journée dans son bureau, à étudier ces nombreux livres. Il revint me voir plusieurs fois dans la journée. Nous nous parlâmes peu, juste les paroles aimables dans le bureau, et une parfaite comédie en dehors. Ce n'était pas très difficile, j'avais fait, petite, des cours de théâtre. Et lorsqu'il avait fini son service nous rentrions tout deux après m'avoir présenté à quelques commerçants, je rencontrai notamment les Newton et leur magasin de sport tandis que mon « oncle » m'achetais des chaussures de montagnes, pour sauver les apparences, bien que je n'irai jamais camper, encore moins avec pleins de modificateurs dans le coin.

A la maison, je rencontrai Félix, le seul que Jane avait autorisé à rester, il se tenait derrière la porte, fixe comme une statue, ce qui changeait beaucoup par rapport à Volterra. Je savais qu'Alec avait voulu rester mais Jane avait besoin de lui ailleurs, il revenait tous les deux jours minimum, mais il était très occupé.

D'un coup, Renesmée vint à ma rencontre, Jane ne lui avait toujours pas parlée, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait, mais je ne lui avais pas posée la question. Elle avait à présent 6 ans, donc environ 16 ans physiquement. Nous allions être dans la même classe. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait au lycée. Elle s'arrêta à environ un mètre de moi, ce qui pourrait passer pour assez loin, mais chez les vampires les distances ne signifiaient rien.

-Est-ce-que tu voudrais te joindre à nous ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Où ça ? Répondis-je prudemment.

-Nous allons à la Push, au feu de camps de la réserve, les anciens vont nous raconter les histoires sur les loups garous.

-Les modificateurs corrigeai-je aussitôt. Et... Oui, d'accord, je viens avec vous, avec plaisir. Continuai-je après avoir jeté un léger coup d'œil au Volturi pour qu'il me donne son approbation.

- Super, alors va mettre un pull, il risque de faire froid.

Je lui souris et me rendis dans ma chambre et attrapai le premier sweat. Chelsea me tuerait si elle savait que j'en portais un. Elle qui adorait la mode. Je descendis quatre à quatre les marches et après avoir salué les vampires présents dans la pièce, je me dirigeai vers la Volvo d'Edward. C'était justement lui qui nous emmenait à la frontière. Il fallait que je surveille mes pensées. Je remarquai qu'il me lançait un léger sourire narquois. Avant que son regard glisse sur mon coup.

*Et, non Cullen, tu ne peux pas voir ma vilaine morsure.*

Il me lança un léger regard, qui voulait tout dire : Que t'est-il arrivé ? Mais je n'allais certainement pas tout lui dire maintenant, alors je me concentrai sur le paysage, en pensant à un tas de truc stupide. Je les savais tous tendus, je me demandais même pourquoi ils m'avaient invités, mais je ne posai aucune question.

Un modificateur vint à notre rencontre à la frontière, nous dûmes descendre de la Volvo puis remonter dans sa camionnette. C'était Jacob, le petit ami de Renesmée. Il n'était pas aussi poli que les vampires, et je devinais sans peine qu'il avait du mal à se contenir. Il avait un regard dur dès que je l'observais, comme si c'était des regards d'avertissements, mais à chaque fois il finissait par détourner les yeux. Ce fut Renesmée qui fit toute la conversation.

-Alors, nous allons retrouver tous les loups garous de la réserve, et les anciens vont nous raconter leurs légendes.

- J'ai toujours adorée entendre des histoires répondis-je en souriant.

D'accord, c'était faux, je m'endormais souvent en cours d'histoire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait répondre ? Non, désolé mais entendre des histoires de chiens errants me fait chier. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, et j'allai les laisser parler et j'écouterai tout, je m'étais promis de ne pas juger sans les connaître. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils insultent les Volturi parce que sinon je ne me contiendrais pas. Je les connaissais depuis deux mois, mais je ne les considérais déjà comme ma famille.

Renesmée se chargea de faire les présentations, ils étaient nombreux, dix-huit loups et cinq compagnes j'oubliai la majorité des prénoms, au fur et à mesure qu'elle me présentait, mis à part ceux que j'avais déjà entendu, c'est à dire Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth, Embry, Leah et Jacob. Le père de Jacob dont j'avais oublié le prénom se chargea de raconter les légendes, elles étaient captivantes, je dois reconnaître, cela parlait des modificateurs et des vampires bien qu'ils les appelés « sang-froid », on nous raconta comment une femme s'était sacrifié pour sauver la tribut et comment son mari avait été dévasté à sa mort. Il nous expliqua qu'un nouveau clan qui se dit changeant des autres était arrivée, le pacte qu'ils avaient conclus ainsi l'arrivée des Volturi il y a quelques années.

Toutes ces légendes durèrent jusqu'à minuit, ensuite, les Quileutes se jetèrent littéralement sur les hot-dogs, j'en mangeais qu'un seul. Des rires fusèrent et les conversations reprirent peu à peu d'humeur joyeuse, je jetai un coup d'œil à Renesmée, elle m'observait et elle vint à ma rencontre.

- Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cela ?

- J'ai beaucoup aimé les légendes, je les ai trouvées passionnantes.

- Et, ça ne t'as pas fait changé d'avis demanda Seth.

- Comment ça répondis-je prudemment.

- Et bien, tu pourrais rester humaine et ne pas devenir un vampire.

Je le regardai sidérée, l'idée d'être invitée ici pour me faire renoncer à devenir vampire ne m'avait pas effleurée, même après les légendes.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais renoncer rétorquai-je sur la défensive. De plus, vous m'en parler comme si j'avais le choix.

- Ce n'est pas les cas s'étonna Jake d'une voix dure.

- Bien sûr que non, bien que l'idée de devenir un vampire ne me déplaît pas, je suis au courant de l'existence des vampires, donc je dois soit mourir soit être transformée.

- Bella n'a pas dû faire ce choix objecta-t-il immédiatement.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi, elle a pu partir de Volterra seulement parce que les Cullen avaient promis de la transformer sinon elle serait morte. Elle a peut-être dut « oublier » de t'en parler. Mais une chose est sure c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Et tu ne préfères pas mourir ricana Paul.

- Non, je préfère vivre éternellement mais merci de ta proposition répondis-je, mais je sais que selon vous devenir un vampire signifie mourir alors ça ne devrait rien changer, continuai-je sarcastiquement.

Il me regarda avec des yeux furibonds, il avait passé la nuit à me chercher et à m'envoyer des tiques, et je n'aimais pas me laisser intimidée. Au fil de la soirée, je me détendis et m'entendis assez bien avec Seth, nous parlions de tout et de rien, mais je remarquais que souvent il disait des choses confidentiels sur la meute ce que Paul ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Et, Seth, pourquoi ne raconterais-tu pas à la _pasionaria_ des sangsues pendant que tu y es qu'on communique par la pensée lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Parce que je le savais déjà répondis-je à la place de l'interlocuteur en regardant le modificateur droit dans les yeux nullement impressionnée.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu es ici en « mission » continua-t-il dédaigneusement. Mais dis-moi avec combien de vampire as-tu du coucher pour obtenir ce privilège ? Tout le monde ? Même les Anciens ? Ceux qui se croient tout permis, et qui se fichent des autres espèces ?

- Paul intervint Sam.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai du coucher avec des vampires pour venir ici ? Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi si j'avais eu le choix je seras restée en Italie, mais mes maîtres m'ont envoyés ici.

- Et toi en tant que bon chienchien tu obéis railla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas moi le chien ici continuai-je d'une voix calme.

- Salope hurla-t-il !

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux tout en me concentrant sur son nez, j'y mis toute ma puissance et toute ma fureur jusqu'à ce que j'entende un « crac » suivit d'un hurlement du loup qui se tordait de douleur en se tenant le nez. J'étais assez fière de moi et remerciai intérieurement Démétri pour ses leçons quand à Paul, je n'éprouvai aucun remord, il l'avait mérité.

Je senti les regards stupéfaits de autres sur moi, mais je gardai toute ma concentration sur ma victime et un autre « crac » se fit entendre, cette fois, je lui avais cassé le bras.

-Arrêt-ça, hurla quelqu'un !

Je me tournai vers la voix en question abandonnant ma proie pour faire face à la compagne de Paul, une certaine Rachel je crois. Elle s'était levée, tremblante de fureur, je fus un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait pas peur de moi, mais me reprit assez vite.

-Tu... n'as...pas...le...droit...de...faire...ça ! Cria-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Oh, et je suis censé avoir peur ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur la sellette, tous. Et qu'une phrase de ma part et vous êtes tous condamnés.

Certes, ce n'étais pas tout à fait vrai, mais ma phrase fit de l'effet, on se jeta des coups d'œil, et Rachel se rassit tandis que Paul gigotait en gémissant.

- Je vais, y aller, dis-je ne me levant.

- Je t'accompagne murmura Renesmée.

Je hochai la tête sans m'arrêter, elle se trouvait à présent à côté de moi et nous marchâmes vers la forêt, elle attendit que nous soyons assez loin pour que les loups ne puissent pas nous entendre pour parler.

- Alors, comme ça tu as un pouvoir finit-elle par dire.

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer répondis-je prudemment.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit avant ?

- Parce que tu ne m'avais jamais posé la question lui signalai-je.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire ça enchaîna-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Oh, et pourquoi m'énervai-je ? As-tu seulement entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je te comprends tenta-t-elle de me calmer, mais il va vouloir se venger.

- Sauf que s'il me touche, il mourra et il le sait.

- Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer.

- Alors tu devrais lui dire que c'est suicidaire.

Nous continuâmes à marcher en silence pendant quelques instants puis nous traversâmes un pont. Là une silhouette vint à notre rencontre. Je devinais Alec, je lui souris.

- Renesmée, aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien vouloir nous laisser seul un moment, je te prie, je ramènerai Alissa moi-même demanda Alec d'une voix douce bien que cela restait tout de même un ordre.

- Bien sûr murmura-t-elle.

On devinait qu'elle avait peur de lui et s'enfuie dans la forêt à une vitesse surhumaine. Quelques secondes après, je me trouvais juste à côté de mon amoureux, il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa. Comme à chaque fois, mon cœur s'affola et il m'attrapa pour que je ne tombe pas. Je me trouvai à présent dans ses bras, je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Il mit finalement fin à notre baiser après quelques secondes de pur bonheur.

- Pourquoi y es-tu aller me demanda-t-il finalement ? C'est dangereux, tu aurais dû nous prévenir.  
- J'ai demandé à Félix me défendis-je et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête de retourner là-bas.

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente résolution, pourquoi ?

Et je lui avouai ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

PDV Alec :

Il n'avait pas le droit, comment ce sale cabot osait-il insulter Alissa et mes maîtres par la même occasion, mes maîtres étaient l'essence même de notre espèce c'était grâce à eux que le monde était en paix. Ma sœur avait raison, il fallait se débarrasser de ces chiens une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils devenaient insupportable, j'avais déjà tué des vampires pour avoir osé s'en prendre à Jane alors à Alissa, jamais je ne lui laisserai la vie sauve, je le tuerai, j'en étais certain.

Pourtant, je ne laissais rien paraître.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas dis-je simplement, je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir comme ça. Et tu as bien fait de lui casser le nez, il le mérite.

- Et le bras rajouta-t-elle.

- Et le bras ris-je. En tout cas, je te vengerai je trouverai une façon.

- Fais attention, murmura-t-elle, ils sont nombreux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

-Tu t'es mis les chiens sur le dos, je te protégerai, ils ne te toucheront pas, mais autre chose, la CIA arrive en ce moment.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras, en lui parlant doucement, je savais qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle doutait de réussir, mais je la réconfortai, lui disant que nous serions là et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Après plus d'une demi-heure, je décidai de la raccompagner, je la portai jusqu'à la maison, et la déposai dans son lit toujours habillé avant de redescendre.

Je senti un vampire approcher, je m'arrêtai et identifiai Edward.

- Bonsoir Alec.

- Edward.

- Écoute, Renesmée m'a raconté ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et je voulais te demander ce que tu comptais faire.

Je senti une certaine peur qui émanait de lui, alors comme ça il avait peur de nos répercutions ?

- Je ne veux pas que ma famille souffre.

- A ce que je sache, ta fille n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

- Je crois que tu sais où tu veux en venir, si vous tuez Paul, Jacob voudra le venger et mourra, ce qui rendrait triste ma fille.

- Comme c'est dommage murmurai-je sadiquement, mais ce n'est pas que ma décision Jane doit aussi rendre la sienne.

- Mais quelle est la tienne ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne laisserai pas ce chien s'en sortir sans punition, nous irons sûrement le voir nous assurer qu'il ne tente plus rien et après que nous ayons fini ce pour quoi nous sommes ici, il est possible que je le tue. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

- Bien sûr, murmura-t-il en me laissant le passage.

Et je partis sans me retourner.


	9. Chapitre 8 : 1er jour de cours

**Chapitre 11 :**

PDV Alissa :

Je me réveillais en sursaut, je jetai un bref coup d'œil au réveil avant de sortir de lit en soupirant. C'était officiel, je détestais le matin. Je pris une douche, puis m'habillai d'une petite robe bleu foncé, des ballerines de la même couleur sans oublier un foulard pour cacher mon cou.

C'était la rentrée des classes, ça me déprimait, je vivais avec les vampires les plus puissants du monde et j'étais obligée d'aller en cours, complètement absurde. Les agents de la CIA étaient arrivés la veille au soir, je ne connaissais pas leur nom pour ne pas faire de gaffes, juste leur visage pour que je les repères.

Je me maquillai légèrement puis descendis dans la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà Renesmée assise à côté du modificateur, Jacob. Il s'empiffrait, il avait déjà avalé une demi-omelette et un nombre incalculable de pancakes.

- Je t'ai laissé une part marmonna-t-il sans me regarder.

Il m'en voulait ? Surement, j'avais presque défiguré son ami. J'éprouvais des regrets, c'était la première fois que je frappai un homme, je savais que je ne devais pas me laisser insulter, mais Alec ne resterait pas sans réagir.

Alec, il me manquait et pas qu'un peu. Il venait me voir autant de fois qu'il pouvait, mais malgré cela, il me manquait horriblement. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre, stress ? Surement, je n'avais pas faim.

- Tu peux la garder, je n'ai pas très faim.

Il haussa les épaules et l'engloutit dans un temps record, je le regardai médusé, ce pourrait presque être comique, mais j'étais vraiment stressée. Edward nous accompagna, sa fille et Jake se glissèrent à l'arrière, je montai donc devant.

- Tu sais, finit-il par dire, si tu portes toujours ce foulard, finit-il par dire, les gens vont se douter de quelque chose.

- Tu veux que je l'enlève l'interrogeai-je ?

- Pourquoi le gardes-tu ?

- Tu le sais.

- Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Ah ton avis, ricanai-je quel est la seul créature capable de faire ça ?

- Tu m'as compris.

Il m'énervait ! Jacob ne comprenait pas ce qu'on disait, cela se voyait lorsque je le regardais dans le rétroviseur, mais dès qu'il le vis son regard redevint furibond.

* Si je ne te l'ais jamais dit c'est peut-être que je ne veux pas en parler. *

- Combien de fois se nourrissent-ils de toi par mois murmura-t-il d'un ton sarcastique ? Deux, Trois ? Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à faire ça, un jour ils ne pourront pas s'arrêter et ils te tueront.

Je le regardai, choquée, il croyait vraiment que les Volturi se nourrissaient de moi ? C'était presque insultant.

- Ce n'est pas le cas s'étonna-t-il ?

- Non.

Il ne put rien ajouter, puisque nous étions arrivés, je sautai hors de la voiture, furieuse, suivit de Renesmée. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat et après avoir pris mon emploi du temps, je marchai vers ma classe. Je commençai par maths, un lundi matin 8h, la poisse.

- Salut entendis-je.

Je regardai l'inconnu et vis une fille rousse aux yeux marron avec des taches de rousseurs.

- Je m'appelle Jessica mais tout le monde m'appelle Jess.

- Salut, je suis Alissa.

-Joli prénom me complimenta-t-elle en s'asseyant. Alors tu viens d'où ?

- Lima, cherche pas tu ne connais pas, c'est vraiment paumé dans l'Ohio.

- Non, c'est vrai je ne connais pas. Pourquoi t'es venu t'installer ici continua-t-elle ?

- Je suis chez mon oncle le docteur Cullen.

- Tu es la nièce du docteur Cullen ! hurla-t-elle.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent et malgré moi je rougis.

- Mlle Newton, je suis sûre que vous êtes ravi d'avoir une nouvelle camarade, mais je vous prierai de ne pas crier.

- Excusez-moi monsieur.

Le professeur retourna à son cours et je ne dis rien pendant un moment.

- Pourquoi ça te choque ?

- Ben je ne savais pas que le docteur Cullen avait une nièce, en fait je ne sais presque rien sur cette famille.

- Et que sais-tu ?

- Ils ont débarqués d'Alaska il y a cinq ans environ, il y a le docteur Cullen, sa femme et leurs enfants adoptés. Il y a Edward, Alice et Emmett Cullen ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie Hale qui sont jumeaux. Ah oui, ils sont en couple, et Edward s'est marié avec Bella. Mon frère le déteste justement parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

- Un triangle amoureux en quelques sortes rigolai-je doucement.

- Non, parce que Bella ne l'a jamais aimé.

- Dur.

- Oui. Dis, ça te dirai de déjeuner avec nous à la cafeteria ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Super.

Finalement nous dûmes nous arrêter de parler puisque le professeur nous rappela à l'ordre. Au cours suivant, j'avais Anglais, matière que je détestai, je m'installai encore une fois à côté de la fenêtre et là encore quelqu'un vient me voir. Je la reconnu immédiatement, c'était un des agents de la CIA. Plutôt petite, la peau foncée avec de longs cheveux noirs et lisses.

- Je peux m'assoir demanda-t-elle.

- Vas-y répondis-je simplement, je n'allai pas lui faciliter la tâche, je me concentrai sur le cours.

- Je m'appelle Kate.

- Alissa. Parler le moins possible, un mot à la fois suffit. J'avais peur de dire une bêtise. Que tout soit découvert à cause de moi.

Nous ne nous parlâmes pas de tout le cours. A la sonnerie, elle m'attrapa le bras et je m'en dégageai presque aussitôt.

- Je voulais te proposer de déjeuner avec moi.

- Désolé, répondis-je froidement, je déjeune avec Jessica Newton.

- Ah, une prochaine fois alors.

Je partis sans répondre, bizarrement, je ne l'aimais pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle était avec moi seulement pour découvrir notre secret. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre, je rencontrai d'autre personnes notamment un garçon qui s'appelait Matthew, il était dans mon cours de sport. A la cafétéria, je m'installai entre lui et Jessica, ils étaient entourés d'une foule d'amis, se présentant chacun à leur tour.

- C'est super s'écria tout à coup il y a pleins de nouveaux d'un coup !

- Pourquoi demandai-je ? D'habitude, il y en a combien par an ?

- S'il y en a un, c'est l'évènement du siècle rigola Matthew.

- Tient justement j'ai invité une fille qui était en cours de biologie avec moi, elle est nouvelle. Elle s'appelle Kate. Kate cria-t-elle en se tournant !

- Salut fit cette dernière en s'approchant et en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle murmurai-je en la regardant.

- Oui, toi aussi.

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse.

- D'où vient-tu me questionna-t-elle ?

- De l'Ohio, une ville paumé. Tu ne connais pas, il y a plus de campeurs que d'habitants.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Kate, je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Et toi ? Demandai-je.

- De New-York.

- Ouah, sérieux hurla Jessica c'est super, j'adore New-York.

Je me figeai pendant qu'elles se parlaient de cette ville, de MA ville. Je vivais à New-York. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée retenir ? Qu'elle était au courant de qui j'étais ? Elle me jetait régulièrement des coups-d 'œil pour voir ma réaction. Je tentai de ne rien laisser paraitre, heureusement la sonnerie annonça la reprise des cours. Je filai immédiatement et évitai tout le monde durant l'après-midi. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentis je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Je me dirigeai vers la Volvo d'Edward, mais Kate me retint.

- Attends-moi, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Rétorquai-je en me retournant.

- Ce matin tu paraissais froide, pourquoi ?

La question, me prit au dépourvut, j'imaginais un mensonge en quelques secondes.

- Tu ressemblais beaucoup à une fille que je connaissais dans l'Ohio.

Elle se figea, je lui avais fait peur, elle devait s'imaginer que je l'avais reconnu. Si elle savait comment elle avait raison !

- Et disons qu'elle n'a pas été très cool avec moi continuai-je, bien qu'on se connaissait depuis le primaire.

Je la vit s'apaiser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis jamais allé dans l'Ohio, et je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens.

* Hypocrite*

- Merci et il faut que j'y aille mon cousin m'attend.

- A demain sourit-elle.

Je montai à l'avant, Renesmée était déjà dans la voiture et son père démarra en trombe.

- Qui m'observait aujourd'hui ? Finis-je par demander.

- Alec, Félix, Démétri et je n'étais pas loin.

- Et que penses-tu ?

- Elle sait ton identité, mais elle croit que tu es un vampire, tu as presque rien mangé à midi.

- Elle n'est pas très observatrice marmonnai-je.

- Kate n'est pas aussi informé que tu l'es corrigea-t-il.

- Qu'aurait-il fallu que je lui réponde ? A tient, tu sais qui je suis, mais je sais qui tu es !

- Non, je crois que tu as bien régis, demain il fera beau donc je ne te conseille pas d'aller en cours ainsi que toute la semaine. Ça fera penser que tu réfléchis si c'est une bonne idée pour toi de revenir, si quelqu'un sais qui tu es.

- J'aime la partie où je ne vais pas en cours rigolai-je.

- Me diras-tu pourquoi tu as cette cicatrice ? Et désolé pour ce matin je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

Je réfléchis, après tout ce n'était pas un secret. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire.

- Pas maintenant, mais un jour peut-être.

Il médita mes paroles avant de s'arrêter sur le côté.

- Alec t'attend ici.

Je sortis de la voiture et m'enfonçai dans la forêt, j'entendis la voiture redémarrer. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Je me retournai et embrassai Alec, il répondit à mon baiser, le rendant plus passionnant, plus tendre et plus fort. Je me laissai aller contre un arbre et il se mit à embrasser toutes les parcelles de mon corps qui lui étaient atteignables. Il arracha mon foulard et m'embrassa la nuque, le cou, la mâchoire. Je passais mes mains dans ces cheveux. Il me manquait tellement, je voulais toujours être avec lui, je ne voulais plus le quitter, je ne voulais plus qu'il s'en aille.

Il mit finalement fin à nos baisers et me porta jusqu'à une maison se trouvant à quelques kilomètres d'ici, ils avaient choisi une maison loin des Cullen pour ne pas être dérangés, ou devoir toujours surveiller leurs pensées.

Il me déposa ensuite sur un canapé et s'installai à côté de moi, Démétri se posta sur l'accoudoir de l'autre côté se tenait Jane tandis que Félix arrivait et s'installai à côté de Jane.

- Vous avez tout vu ? Demandai-je.

Ils me répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

- Ils m'ont racontés s'excusa presque Jane, c'est un bon début. Mais nous aurions dû t'avertirent qu'ils sauraient qui tu étais vraiment.

- C'est si évident que ça de trouver quelqu'un.

- Une bonne partie de la CIA a surement du te chercher pendant deux jours, expliqua Démétri. Maintenant ils doivent penser que tu es un jeune vampire, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont faillis annuler, pour protéger leur agents.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils en employés de si jeunes, ils sont vraiment mineur ?

- Oui, comme ça, les délinquants se concentrent sur les adultes et oublient de s'occuper d'eux.

- Tu lui as fait la peur de sa vie à la gamine ricana Félix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié ? « Tu ressemblais beaucoup à une fille que je connaissais dans l'Ohio » m'imita-t-il.

- Ah, oui ça. Je souris, sinon, on va faire quoi pour demain ? On continue à faire croire que je suis un vampire ou je vais toujours en cours ?

- Tu n'y vas pas de la semaine décréta-t-elle.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- Et lundi prochain, tu feras comme s'il ne s'était rien passer, vous restez légèrement distante au début puis vous vous rapprochez petit à petit. A la fin vous finirez indécollable, si bien que tu l'inviteras un week-end, chez tes grands-parents.

- Et où nous rentrerons à Volterra terminai-je.

- Elle est intelligente pour une humaine s'exclama Félix presque surpris.

Je lui jetai un regard noir auquel il répondit par un grand sourire.

- Je ne peux pas rester là ce soir demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

- Pas ce soir intervint Démétri, ce soir nous devons nous absenter et nous ne pouvons pas te laisser sans protections.

- Demain, promis chuchota Alec à mon oreille, avant d'embrasser mon cou.

- D'accord, cédai-je.

Il me prit ensuite dans ces bras et me ramena chez les Cullen. Un fois arrivée, nous vîmes Alice sur le perron.

- Monte dans ta chambre me chuchota Alec.

J'obéis sans discuter et rentrer dans la magnifique demeure. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil, je ne pus rien entendre juste les voir parler, ils se disputaient.


	10. Chapitre 9: La mort frappe sans prévenir

**Chapitre 12 :**

PDV Alec :

- Tu vas déclencher une guerre Alec ! me cria presque celle-ci.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, Alissa n'était pas au courant et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle le soit du moins pas maintenant.

- La décision est déjà prise Alice et personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Mais t'en prendre à elle déclenchera un affrontement inévitable.

- Nous nous défendrons et nous les tuerons tous s'il le faut. Ce ne sont pas des vampires nous n'avons pas à attendre qu'ils enfreignent la loi pour agir.

- Et s'ils s'en prennent à Alissa.

- Nous la protègerons constamment. De plus je ne crois pas qu'ils soient tous suicidaires et il y en aura bien quelques-uns qui seront suffisamment intelligents pour le retenir, dans le cas contraire cette race disparaitra.

Ce dernier cas me plaisait bien du reste si nous détruisions tous ces chiens l'univers serait débarrassées s'une odeur insupportable.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire continua-t-elle durement.

- Et que vas-tu faire ? T'en prendre à nous ? Trahir ta race pour protéger des chiens ? Tu vaux mieux que ça, Alice.

- Je ne peux pas m'en prendre à vous marmonna-t-elle rageusement. Je préfère la voir mourir que de sacrifier ma famille.

- Vous êtes vraiment étrange pour des vampires, on pourrait presque croire que vous préfériez restez humains, faibles.

- Rosalie le voudrait.

Je soulevais un sourcil, ainsi un vampire souhaitait devenir humaine, elle avait tout, immortalité, jeunesse, argent, amant. Etre végétarien conduirait-il à la dépression ? Il faudrait que je demande à Aro. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais autre chose à faire.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser Alice, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas déclencher balbutia-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais exactement ce que je fais, murmurai-je mystérieusement.

Je m'éloignais et rejoignis mes auxiliaires. Nous marchâmes tous en formation que nos maîtres nous avaient imposés quand nous devions faire respecter la loi. Jane devant, Félix, Démétri et moi-même derrière. Le silence régnait sur la forêt, rien ne bougeait. Les animaux s'étaient enfuis. A la différence des humains, ils avaient conservé leur instinct de survie et redoutaient les vampires.

Tout à coup une horde de loups géants nous barra le passage. Ils étaient aussi grands que des chevaux, mais je n'avais pas peur, au contraire. Je souris sadiquement et les touchai de ma brume, ils s'écroulèrent presque aussitôt, inconscients, nous continuâmes notre marche comme si de rien n'était. Nous débouchâmes sur une clairière avec au centre une petite maisonnette rouge. Elle empestait si bien que j'arrêtai de respirer. Nous y entrâmes, une jeune femme s'y trouvait, grande, à la peau mate et aux cheveux foncés. Rachel. Elle se tourna vers nous et son visage exprima plusieurs émotions à la suite. Surprise. Peur. Colère. Terreur.

Elle recula et tenta de s'enfuir par la porte de derrière mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, Démétri s'y posta, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Le traqueur la poussa afin qu'elle revienne au centre de la pièce. Elle ne s'y fit pas prier et s'éloigna de lui. L'humaine était bloquée et elle le savait.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que nous l'entendions trembler et son cœur s'accélérer, mais personne ne vint troubler cela. Je savourai la vengeance faîte à Alissa et je la vengeais en même temps. Tous ceux qui l'offenseraient mourraient, je ne laisserai jamais rien lui faire du mal.

- Ton nom exigea finalement ma sœur.

Je souris intérieurement, nous connaissions tous son nom, nous connaissions tous sa vie. Mon maître l'avait lu dans l'esprit d'Edward il y a quelques années. Pourtant l'humaine fit quelques chose de stupide, elle défia ma sœur du regard, puis hurla de douleur. Jane sourit. Pendant plus de 3 minutes, Rachel cria toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Puis les hurlements cessèrent laissant place aux spasmes. Elle pleurait, mais cela ne me donna aucune pitié. La misérable humaine était allongée au sol, tremblante.

- Ton nom répéta ma jumelle.

- Rachel murmura-t-elle immédiatement.

Félix se détacha du mur et la prit par le cou, la mettant à genoux à nos pieds.

- Vois-tu Rachel continua ma sœur en prononçant son prénom comme une saleté, nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser l'offense que nous a fait ton... mari, impunie. Et le meilleur moyen de le faire souffrir, lui et de s'en prendre à...

- Moi, murmura-t-elle.

Nous sourîmes sadiquement. Rachel avait compris qu'elle allait souffrir et sûrement mourir, quoique si nous la laissions en vie elle sera encore plus traumatisée. Surtout après avoir passé du temps en compagnie de ma sœur.

Le calvaire de la petite humaine commença. Ma jumelle utilisait son pouvoir sur elle avec de très rares interruptions. Après environ une dizaine de minutes, je sentis les modificateurs approcher. Je sortis de la maison et me posta sur le perron tout en déployant mon don tout autours. Dix-sept loups sortirent de la forêt, je les reconnus tous, ils étaient présents lors de notre dernier affrontement avec les Cullen. Ils m'attaquèrent, mais avant de pouvoir m'approcher, ils tombèrent tous. Ma brume se trouvait tout autour d'eux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent rompis simplement par les hurlements de l'humaine. Je décidai de réveiller un loup gris. Paul. Il tenta immédiatement de m'attaquer. Mais je parvins sans peine à lui donner un coup de poing l'envoyant valser dans la forêt, je souris, à peine plus difficile qu'avec un nouveau-né.

- Entends-tu murmurai-je. C'est de ta faute ce qu'elle subit, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle souffre. Il gémit. Si tu arrêtes de jouer avec le feu, il ne te brulera pas. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Tu auras de la chance si nous ne la tuons pas, mais à ta place je ne compterai pas trop dessus.

Après ce monologue je remis ma brume en place et rentrai. Je regardai l'humaine, elle tremblait, ses yeux étaient rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, et semblait épuisée. Tout le monde m'interrogea du regard et après quelques minutes de réflexions, je hochai la tête, signe de mon approbation. Alors, Félix s'approcha doucement et lui rompit la nuque. Le corps sans vie tomba au sol.

Nous remîmes nos capuches en place et nous partîmes par le même chemin que nous avions pris.

PDV Alissa :

Je passai toute ma semaine de repos avec les Volturi, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, je le voulais vraiment, mais quelques chose me disait, qu'ils n'étaient pas constamment avec moi pour mon simple plaisir. Mais je ne leur demandai pas, je savais que personne ne me répondrait sauf peut-être Alec, mais je savais que ça le ferai souffrir de devoir choisir entre être loyal envers les Volturi ou envers moi. Enfin, bref c'était compliqué. Ils me cachaient quelque chose et je ne savais pas quoi.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis mon amoureux au-dessus de moi, je souris et il m'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il échangea nos positions, de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur lui. Nous restâmes là pendant plusieurs minutes à nous embrasser, puis il me porta et m'emmena dans la cuisine. Je m'assis sur ses genoux pendant que je petit-déjeunais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je d'une voix joyeuse.

- Humm... et si tu retournais en cours me répliqua-t-il sensuellement.

Il avait beau dire ça de la manière la plus attirante du monde, je fus déçu, je voulais rester avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le quitte même pour quelques heures.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous l'avons repéré, nous avons juste à savoir à quel point ils sont au courant et à la ramener.

- Et comment je suis censé savoir à quel point ils sont au courant ? Je lui demande boudai-je.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant le cou. Pour ça en tout cas on s'en occuper, il faut juste tu fasses semblant de l'apprécier.

- Je la déteste.

- Moi aussi. Je me ferai pardonner ce soir de te laisser toute seule avec elle.

- C'est vrai m'exclamai-je ? Je ne suis pas obligée d'aller chez les Cullen ?

- Non, si tu veux ce soir tu dormiras ici, les Cullen passeront te chercher lorsqu'ils emmèneront Renesmée pour sauvegarder les apparences.

Je l'embrassai pour le remercier et il m'emmena dans ma chambre pour que je m'habille. J'avais à peine déjeuné mais ce n'était pas grave. La vérité c'est que je ne me dépêchai de me préparer que lorsqu'il m'avoua qu'Edward venait me chercher dans dix minutes. Je rectifie, je l'éjectai presque de ma chambre parce que sinon je n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser, et je savais qu'il ne demandait que ça. Une fois prête je descendis les escaliers, je m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil, mais il m'arrêta et m'embrassa. Je souris et m'enfui dans la voiture des Cullen. Comme d'habitude, il y avait Edward et sa fille Renesmée mais bizarrement il n'y avait pas Jacob, ce qui ne me fit pas de la peine j'étais toujours fâchée contre les Quileutes.

- Bonjour saluai-je joyeuse.

J'avais décidée de rester aimable avec eux. Après tout ils devaient me supporter alors qu'ils détestaient le clan avec lequel je vivais.

- Tu sors avec Alec me demanda Edward ?

- Oui avouai-je. Après tout s'il m'avait embrassé peut-être qu'il voulait l'officialiser.

- Et c'est lui qui... continua-t-il en désignant ma morsure du regard.

- Non rigolai-je. Il s'est juste battu avec celui qui m'avait fait ça.

- Tu es prête à en parler ?

Je le regardai un instant, puis après un soupir je me dis qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Alors je pensais à mon arrivée Volterra, comment j'étais entrée dans la salle, les cris que j'avais entendus, lorsque Santiago m'avait mordue et enfin quand Alec m'avait sauvé.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis je remarquai que nous étions arrivés et sans un mot je descendis de la voiture.

- Salut Liz s'écria Jessica en me sautant dans les bras.

- Tu m'as déjà donné un surnom rigolai-je.

- Oui, j'aime bien ton prénom, mais il est trop long, Liz c'est super.

Je souris, même si je ne la connaissais pas tellement, j'aimais bien Jessica, toujours souriante, avec qui on pouvait toujours parler, même si deux heures après tout le lycée était au courant.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas là questionna Kate qui venait d'arriver.

- J'ai eu quelques soucis avec ma famille donc on a dû aller les voir.

- Oh ma pauvre chérie s'exclama Jessica en me prenant sans ses bras, ça s'est arrangé ?

.- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

A ce moment la sonnerie retentis, et je me rendis en cours accompagnée simplement de Kate, nous avions Français en langue vivante. J'avais quelques origines de ce pays et je me débrouillais, mais je pouvais observer que Kate était carrément douée. Je la soupçonnais d'être bilingue.

Pendant le cours nous nous racontâmes nos vies respectives, je ne m'étendis pas sur le sujet, disant simplement que je n'avais jamais connu mon père et que ma mère était morte il y a quelques mois. Quant à elle, elle me raconta qu'elle vivait avec ses parents et son petits frère, parce que son père adorait camper et ils avaient décidés de s'installer près des montagnes pour pouvoir assouvir sa passion.

- Mais demandai-je, tes parents ne travaillent pas ?

- Si, ma mère est journaliste répondit-elle, elle va faire des reportages pour que le coin soit plus attractif.

- Tout ça doit te changer continuai-je, passer de New York à la ville la plus perdue des Etats-Unis.

- C'est vrai que c'est radicalement différent, et j'en ai beaucoup voulu à mes parents tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a aucune boutique de vêtement ici ?

- C'est vrai tu as raison, on va en mourir ricanai-je.

Le prof nous rappela à l'ordre, nous devions constituer des groupes de deux pour faire un exposé. Kate et moi nous nous mîmes naturellement ensemble. Elle me proposa justement à la fin du cours de venir chez elle ce week-end pour travailler, après avoir réfléchis, je rétorquais que je devais demander à mon oncle mais que ce serait possible.

PDV Alec :

Je me trouvai dans la forêt, caché, de là j'avais une vue imprenable sur le lycée et particulièrement sur la classe d'Alissa.

- Je vais demander à mon oncle, mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord. L'entendis-je dire.

L'ouïe des vampires était beaucoup plus performante que celle des humains et au fil des siècles elle devenait de plus en plus forte. Je pouvais tout voir, tout entendre. Je savais ce qu'il se passait dans chaque classe, je savais quel élève jouait sur son portable ou écouter son professeur bien que je me trouvais à quelques centaines de mètres du lycée.

La culpabilité me rongeait, ce n'était pas de tuer Rachel qui me procurer ce sentiment, j'avais tué tellement d'humains au cours de mon existence, qu'en tuer une de plus ne me faisait rien. Tuer cette misérable humaine ne m'avait procuré aucun plaisir, sûrement parce que je ne m'étais pas amusé avec avant. Ce qui en réalité me faisait mal, c'était de ne rien dire à Alissa. Elle avait le droit de savoir, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Oui, moi, Alec Volturi vampire redouté aux quatre coins du globe j'avais peur de la réaction d'une humaine. J'avais peur de la dégouter, j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'aime plus. Alors je ne lui avais rien dit. Elle se doutait de quelque chose j'en étais sûre mais elle était loin de la vérité.

J'entendis quelque chose approcher, à en juger par l'odeur, c'était un modificateur, je me tournai et l'observer. Si j'en croyais la description qu'en avait fait ma douce, il s'agissait de Seth.

- Salut finit-il par dire, comme je me contentai de le regarder.

Je hochai la tête en signe de réponse, aucun d'entre nous deux ne parla pendant un moment, nous nous contentâmes de nous observer, je n'entendais aucun autre cœur mis à part le sien et ceux des humains à présent derrière nous.

- Tu es bien courageux de venir me trouver seul, modificateur. Je pourrai te tuer.

- Ma mort déclenchera une guerre contrecarra-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas déjà fait ?

- On essaye de retenir Paul et Jacob, mais c'est difficile. Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Elle ne t'avait rien fait.

Son ton était dur, mais il avait des yeux d'enfant, un enfant qui ne comprenait rien, nous n'avions pas été élevé à la même époque, à la mienne un affront comme celui-ci en se lavait avec du sang.

- N'as-tu pas été présent durant le feu de camps ? N'as-tu pas entendu l'offense qu'il nous a faite ? Il savait à quoi il s'exposait maintenant il regrette répondis-je calmement.

- Paul peut-être mais, Rachel, elle, elle ne t'avait rien fait, elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche.

- C'est vrai admis-je, mais maintenant Paul regrette encore plus ces erreurs, puisqu'il a perdu sa compagne.

- Il veut vous tuer murmura-t-il.

- Si un seul des modificateurs attaque un seul Volturi, ce Volturi pourra décider si nous allons anéantir l'espèce entière, cela compte pour Alissa bien sûr. Je te conseille de le retenir.

- J'essaye mais vous passer constamment sur notre territoire c'est difficile.

- Nous n'avons conclu aucun accord avec vous, donc pour nous aucun territoire ne vous appartient.

Il soupira, nous restâmes là à nous regarder. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans, c'est à cette époque que les humains nous avaient brulés vif avec ma sœur. Depuis ce jour je les haïssais tous, bien sûr cela ne s'appliquait pas à Alissa. Elle allait bientôt être transformée et nous resterons ensemble pour l'éternité.

- Je vais y aller murmura-t-il en partant.

Je n'esquivai aucun mouvement le regardant partir. Plusieurs heure s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels j'observais Alissa, ces moindres fait et gestes ne m'échappaient pas. Je remarquai que quelqu'un approchait, après avoir brièvement senti l'odeur je reconnu Edward.

- Bonjour Edward le saluai-je.

- Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec elle dit-il en s'approchant, en fait, personne ne savait, vous cachiez bien vos pensées.

- Vous n'aviez pas à être au courant le contrecarrai-je immédiatement.

- N'ouvrons pas les hostilités Alec, ce n'est bon pour personne. Nous devons retrouver la paix.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons attiré l'attention de la CIA.

- Nous n'avions jamais eu l'intention de le faire. Mais en disant ça je pensais autre chose.

- Je ne suis pas télépathe, mais la réponse est non.

- Alec.

- Les modificateurs nous ont attaqués ils ont de la chance que nous ne détruisons pas l'espèce entière. Alors je ne présenterai pas mes excuses et s'il faut que nous passions par la Push pour aller là où nous devons nous rendre nous ne ferons pas un kilomètre et demi de plus pour la contourner.

- Vous allez déclencher une guerre vous le savez ?

- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, et s'ils tentent de nous attaquer, je les neutraliserai sans difficultés à moins bien sûr que ta femme s'en mêle. Se battra-t-elle contre sa propre espèce ?

- Si vous ne touchez pas à Jacob elle ne le fera pas, je pourrais la résonner.

- Si sa meute ne nous attaque pas, nous ne le tuerons pas.

- Sais-tu la différence entre la sienne et celle de Sam ?

- Démétri reconnait les odeurs, il nous dira avec certitude ceux qui sont passés chez vous et les autres. Nous saurons faire la différence, nous l'avons déjà fait avec les clans du sud.

- Bien sûr, nous parlons de cela, mais ce ne sera d'actualité que si un loup vous attaque ce qui je l'espère ne se passera pas.

- Nous verrons Edward.

Il hocha la tête et parti sans rien ajouter. Il devait aller chercher Alissa. Je suivis la voiture, elle s'arrêta devant la maison, j'ouvris la portière et pris Alissa dans mes bras, je ne fis pas attentions à Renesmée qui me fusillai des yeux je rentrai pendant que les Cullen partaient. Je l'embrassai doucement, elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou. A ce moment j'eu une pointe de regret à ne pas lui dire la vérité, mais je l'oubliai bien vite lorsqu'elle m'embrassa de nouveaux.

PDV Seth :

J'étais venu rapporter ma conversation à la meute. Les meutes plutôt, nous étions tous ici, regroupés ensemble.

- Ils ne plaisantent pas finis-je, si on les attaque, ils nous tueront. Les Cullen ne nous aideront pas cette fois.

- Oh, bravo gamin, s'écria Embry quant-est-ce qu'ils nous ont aidés ?

- Le docteur Cullen a sauvé Jacob...

- Parce que nous étions venu les aider, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était fait blesser me coupa Jared.

Je baissai la tête, ils avaient raison. Nous avions toujours aidés les Cullen, contre Victoria, l'armée de nouveau-nés ou encore les Volturi. Mais là, Edward m'avait personnellement dit que ce serait du suicide, jamais leurs amis n'aideraient des loups garou. Mais je fus presque étonné que Jacob ne répondisse pas, s'attaquer aux Cullen s'était comme s'attaquer à Renesmée et ça jamais il ne l'accepterait. La mort de sa sœur l'avait peut-être trop bouleversé.

Quand à Paul, il avait la tête dans les genoux. Il était vraiment malheureux, Sam avait placé Jared et Embry à ses côté, il devait toujours être accompagné, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait parti les tuer. Mais les tuer signifierai notre perte à tous. Pourtant, jamais Paul ne s'arrêtera pour avoir sa vengeance. Jamais il n'arrêtera de vouloir tuer les Volturi.

- Je la tuerai murmura-t-il.


	11. Chapter 10: Envie de vengeance

**Chapitre 14 :**

PDV Alissa :

Le samedi arriva rapidement, je ne vis pas la semaine passer. Pour tout dire j'étais heureuse, malgré le fait qu'Alec me cache quelque chose, j'avais confiance en lui. Si c'était si important il me l'aurait dit. Je passai mes soirées avec lui à l'embrasser, je m'endormais dans ses bras et nous ne nous quittions plus, mise à part pour le lycée. Malheureusement, ce samedi je ne pouvais pas faire la grasse matinée puisque Jane me réveilla à 7 heures.

- Allez debout maugréa-t-elle il faut qu'on parle.

Je mis ma tête sous le coussin pour lui montrer mon incapacité à me lever. Finalement j'entendis mon amoureux parler.

- Je vais la faire sortir Jane.

- Comme tu veux rigola-t-elle mais réveille là et il faut qu'elle descende, pas que vous restiez tos les deux dans le lit.

Alec rigola doucement, puis s'approcha de moi, il retira doucement le coussin qui était sur mon visage et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Ton visage est trop beau pour être caché par un vulgaire coussin.

Je souris, il approcha sa tête de la mienne et m'embrassa. Je passai ensuite mes mains autours de sa nuque et doucement il me porta. Je soupirai pour lui montrer ma grande protestation mais il rit et me transporta jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Là je me réveillai et le mis dehors le temps que je me changeai. Ensuite nous descendîmes dans le salon où Félix et Jane se trouvaient déjà. Démétri était partit à Washington il y a quelques jours. Je m'installai sur les genoux d'Alec tandis que Jane et Félix s'assirent en face de nous. Mon amoureux jouait avec mes cheveux tandis que je lui souriais.

- Alec si tu captes toute son attention on pourra jamais lui parler rigola Félix.

Il lâcha avec regret ma mèche et je me repositionnai à côté de lui.

- Bien souffla Jane, alors dans quelques heures tu vas devoir aller chez Kate. Peut-être qu'elle a montré un côté gentil au lycée mais ses parents vont te questionner.

- Comment ça murmurai-je passablement inquiète.

- Ils vont essayer de te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements pour te faire dire la vérité tout en restant aimable. Ils se feront passer pour des parents qui veulent connaitre les amis de leurs enfants.

- Et je suis censée faire quoi ? Demandai-je perdue.

- Si la situation devient trop impossible, quelqu'un t'appellera pour te dire de rentrer, et tu t'éclipseras assez vite.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle me glissa Alec à l'oreille.

Je me tournai vers lui, heureuse. Dieu qu'il était beau !

- Aro a appelé, tu proposeras lundi à Kate de venir avec toi le weekend prochain et si elle n'accepte pas, on la prendra le soir même avant qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Je souris, j'allai pouvoir rentrer, je considérer Volterra comme ma maison et selon Alec c'était le cas. J'allai revoir Chelsea avec qui je m'entendais très bien. J'étais contente !

- Il faut que tu ailles chez les Cullen, elle vient te chercher là-bas, m'informa Félix.

Je souris et me levai, pris mon sac et suivis Alec dans sa BMW, cela faisait plus de deux semaines que je n'avais pas été chez eux. Même si j'étais contente de ne pas avoir à surveiller mes pensées je m'inquiétais un peu. Que c'était-il passé ?

- Ils arriveront dans trois minutes chantonna Alice en ouvrant ma portière.

Elle semblait décontractée mais ses traits étaient tirés comme si tout n'était qu'artifice. J'hochai la tête je commençais vraiment à m'angoisser face aux questions qu'ils pourraient me poser. Je tentai de me calmer en la suivant à l'intérieur, Alec à côté de moi me caressant le bras de temps en temps.

A l'intérieur, il y avait Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, et Edward. Aucun signe d'Isabella ou de sa fille. Je m'installai dans le canapé que me désigna Carlisle tandis qu'ils se positionnaient tout autours. Nous formions une espèce de cercle dans le salon et bien sûr j'étais la seule assise et la seule qu'on regardait. Quoique Alice jetait quelques coup d'œil à Alec parfois, et celui-ci n'affichait aucune expression.

- Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vu Alissa dit Carlisle d'un ton décontracté.

Bon sang, ça se voyait qu'ils étaient tous tendu, qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachaient, cette fois c'était officiel dès qu'on rentrait ce soir, je demanderais à Alec. C'était peut-être plus grave que prévu…

- Deux semaines murmurai-je.

- Tu comptes les jours, rigola Emmett. On te manque tant que ça ?

Je lui jetai un regard ironique, il partit d'un fou rire et je commençais à me détendre. Puis je sentis qu'Alec se tendit. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Ils arrivent m'informa-t-il.

J'entendis mon cœur s'affoler. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, ah oui, on n'était pas censé montrer nos sentiments devant des personnes extérieurs aux Volturi, fichus lois !

- Vas-y, me murmura-t-il.

Je franchis les portes de la demeure accompagnée de Carlisle. Là je vis une voiture s'arrêter, je vins à leur rencontre et embrassa Kate puis me tournai vers son père. Plutôt son « faux » père.

- Bonjour Monsieur le saluai-je en petite fille parfaite.

- Bonjour, Alissa c'est ça ?

- Exactement rigolai-je.

- Et voici le docteur Cullen s'exclama-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Carlisle.

- D'accord, ravi de vous rencontrer. Appelez-moi John.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose questionna-t-il ?

- Humm… Oui, je veux bien.

Carlisle l'invita à entrer. Je souris, bien sûr qu'il voulait entrer pour mettre des micros et des caméras de partout ? Comme dans les séries américaines. J'invitais Kate à le suivre et finis la marche. A l'intérieur il n'y avait plus qu'Esmée.

- Nos enfants ne sont pas là expliqua-t-il, ils sont partis à Port Angeles pour la journée.

- Madame Cullen salua John.

- Je m'appelle Esmée précisa-t-elle, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Un café si vous avez.

Ma « tante » sourit et le lui prépara. Ensuite ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis Kate me demanda où se trouvaient les toilettes et je l'y emmenai. Je restai devant la porte et je vis Edward ouvrir la sienne et me faire un clin d'œil. Je faillis éclater de rire mais me retins au dernier moment. Finalement elle sortit et nous descendîmes toutes les deux moi en dernière. Je vis très clairement Emmett qui rentrait dans la salle de bain en se bouchant le nez. Ils rendaient la situation tellement comique !

Je souris puis partis en compagnie de John et sa « fille ». Nous mîmes la musique à fond dans la voiture et nous chantâmes à tut tête. J'éclatai de rire quand je vis la tête de madame Newton. Finalement je me sentie bien avec Kate, mais je dus me rappeler plusieurs fois qu'elle voulait juste devenir mon amie pour me soutirer des renseignements.

Chez elle je rencontrai sa « mère » et son « frère » mais nous ne nous attardâmes pas dans le séjour et nous nous enfermâmes directement dans sa chambre. Avec beaucoup de fou rire nous eûmes du mal à faire notre exposé.

- Les filles à table hurlèrent John et sa « femme » depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- On arrive cria à son tour Kate.

Nous descendîmes en rigolant, dans la salle à manger il y avait déjà son « frère », ses parents et leur chien. Nous nous installâmes côte à côte tandis que leurs parents étaient en face de moi. Pendant que John me servait en riz ce dont j'avais horreur, sa femme me questionna :

- Alors comme ça tu viens de l'Ohio ?

- Oui, mais je en cois pas que vous connaissiez c'est assez perdu.

- Au contraire sourit-elle je connais assez bien cet état. Mes parents adoraient camper, et nous y sommes souvent y aller.

- C'est dans une petite ville Limas.

- Oh si, j'y suis allée petite, c'est un très bon endroit pour camper.

- Oui, il y a plus de campeur que d'habitants souris-je.

Je remerciais intérieurement Wikipédia pour ses précieux renseignements.

- C'est vrai, mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Je ne répondis pas au début, mais comme personne ne disait quelque chose, il fallait que je me décide, je relevai la tête et croisai le regard de John, il me regardait d'un air interrogateur quant à sa femme elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas dit quelques chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Quand à Kate, elle fusillait sa mère du regard. Oh comme ils jouaient bien, ils savaient tous ceux qu'ils allaient me demander et ils osaient faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Je les haïssais, je les haïssais tous. Mais pour 'instant il fallait que je joue mon rôle. Allez dit quelque chose !

- Ma mère… est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques mois. Je suis venue habiter avec Carlisle, mon oncle.

- Oh, je suis désolée murmura-t-elle gênée.

Un silence s'installa, pesant, j'avais la tête ailleurs, je pensais à mes parents, je sentis une larme couler, que j'effaçai avec mon bras.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas très faim, murmurai-je.

- Oh, je comprends.

- Viens s'exclama Kate en se levant.

Je la suivis dans sa chambre et m'allongea sur son lit, elle posa sa tête sur mon ventre.

- Ma mère n'aurait pas dû te demander.

- Elle ne savait pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Nous continuâmes à parler, au fur et à mesure, j'oubliai mes parents et repensais à Alec, ce qui me rendit d'humeur plus joyeuse. Vers quatre heures, je m'excusai et partis, ses parents s'excusèrent encore une fois, mais je leur répétais que ce n'étais pas de leur faute.

Je marchai dans la forêt, il n'y avait personne. En tout cas, personne que je pus voir. Je sortis mon portable, mais il n'y avait pas de réseau. Je continuai à marcher, attendant que quelqu'un vienne à ma rencontre. Sauf que personne ne vient, je me rendis compte que j'étais perdue, ce qui m'avançait bien puisque Démétri n'étais pas là.

- Eh, toi ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Je me retournai et vit une jeune femme, une Quileute. Elle était au feu de camps j'en étais sûr. Mais je ne me rappelais pas de son nom.

- Tu sais ce que ton copain a fait ? Tu sais pourquoi il ne veut plus que tu viennes nous voir ou encore les Cullen ? Tu l'ignores ? Tu n'es rien, mais tout est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte !

Alors c'était si grave ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Alec ne m'aurait pas caché quelque chose de si grave ? J'avais confiance en lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Je sais ce que je dois savoir répliquai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et je ne pense pas que tu devrais être ici.

Elle me regarda d'un air méchant, ne me lâchant pas du regard.

- Tu sais ce que la sangsue peut faire ? Torturer les gens rien qu'en les regardant ?

- Si tu parles de Jane, appelle-la par son prénom.

- Comme tu veux ricana-t-elle. Ton copain a tué Rachel.

Je la regardai abasourdie, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Ne crois pas qu'il avait soif continua-t-elle d'un air furieux, je remarquai qu'elle tremblait légèrement, il avait juste envie de faire du mal autour de lui. Comment peux-tu supporter d'être près de lui ? Comment peux-tu supporter ses mensonges ? Il te ment sans arrêt. Il l'a tué après l'avoir longtemps torturé parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

- Tais-toi hurlai-je.

Cette fois c'était moi qui tremblais, de fureur, de douleur. Je me sentais trahis, pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? J'eu envie de la frapper elle affichait un sourire satisfait d'elle-même j'avançai d'un pas. Mais deux mains me retinrent.

- Va-t'en dit Alec d'une voix calme et contrôlée.

Après lui avoir jeté un regard noir elle s'enfui dans la forêt. Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage.

- Alissa murmura-t-il, doucement, regarde-moi.

Mais je ne me tournai pas, je ne voulais pas lui montrer mon visage, je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était trop, tout simplement trop.

- Alissa, s'il te plait gémit-il en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Il gémit à nouveau et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, mais je restai stoïque, incapable de l'embrasser ou de le prendre dans mes bras. Finalement comme je ne parlai pas il me força à lui faire face. Ses prunelles n'exprimaient que de la tristesse, mais je devais savoir, alors après quelques minutes à nous faire face, je finis par ouvrir la bouche, je devais savoir.

- Est-ce que tu as tué Rachel pour le plaisir ?

Il me regarda avec beaucoup de douleur, mais je tenais à ma réponse.

- Non murmura-t-il. Je l'ai tué pour faire du mal à Paul expliqua-t-il.

Je le regardai abasourdie, un résonnement commença à s'exécuter dans ma tête, mais je devais avoir tort.

- Pourquoi murmurai-je ?

- Parce qu'il t'avait insulté.

Alors j'avais raison, il l'avait tué à cause de moi. La culpabilité m'envahi au plus haut point. Elle ne m'avait rien dit elle ne m'avait rien fait et elle était morte à cause de moi. Il me fallait rester au calme. Je devais rester seule un moment.

- Laisse-moi seule s'il-te-plait.

- Alissa non gémit-il en tentant de me retenir.

- Non, je dois rester seule va-t'en.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

Je me dégageai et recula de quelques pas, puis d'un coup Félix apparu à côté d'Alec, il me fit signe de partir et je m'enfui en courant dans la forêt. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai je réfléchissais et je remettais tout en place. Paul m'avait insulté moi et tous les Volturi, Alec nous avait vengés en tuant sa copine. Les heures passèrent, je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque je vis la nuit tombée. Là je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre.

- Toi ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Je me levai d'un coup et me retournai, d'un coup j'eu peur. Paul se trouvait là à quelques pas de moi. Il me regardait, avec de la haine dans les yeux. Là je compris que j'allais mourir, je n'aurais pas dû rester seule, Alec, Félix ou Jane auraient dû être avec moi. Sauf que deux d'entre eux étaient partis me laissant seule et je savais que je ne pouvais pas compter sur Jane, elle était surement loi. Alec, Alec vient me chercher ! Alec j'ai peur ! Alec !

- Je vais te tuer murmura-t-il.

Là il courut vers moi j'entendis un déchirement, je hurlai et levai mes bras pour me protéger. La dernière chose à laquelle je pensais fut qu'il ne fallait pas que je saigne, les vampires ne devaient pas craquer.

PDV Alec :

Félix me prit le bras m'empêchant de la suivre. Je m'en voulais, je savais qu'elle me détestait à présent.

- Ne la suit pas, laisse lui le temps de digérer.

Je secouai la tête, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule, je devais la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler.

- Viens chasser.

Cette fois-ci j'acquiesçai, chasser me changerait les idées, et Jane veillerait sur Alissa. Nous courûmes jusqu'à Seattle, là j'eu un appel qui venait d'un Cullen, Alice plus précisément, je soupirai et éteignis mon portable. Je me séparai de Félix et cherchai une proie. Je humai l'air, une jeune fille passai seule. La nuit était tombée depuis une ou deux heures. Elle ressemblait à Kate, Kate celle qui était la cause de tous nos soucis. Sans elle, Alissa aurait déjà été transformée et nous aurions été heureux à Volterra.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle jusqu'à ce que je me trouve derrière elle. Là je la sentie, elle était incroyablement bonne, je la prie et la lançai contre le mur. Elle cria et tenta de se relever en courant. Mais je me positionnai devant elle, je savais que j'avais un air sadique. Je voulais qu'elle souffre, je voulais m'amuser avec elle. Elle se retourna et couru dans l'autre sens, mais je t'interceptai de nouveaux. Je souris, et la lançai contre le mur d'en face, un de ses os craqua, celui du bras. Il gémit en me regardant, terrorisée, incapable de se relever. Je m'approchai avec une allure de félin qui savait que sa proie ne bougerait plus, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, ce qui enflamma ma gorge et me fit sourire. Je la laissai quelques temps me regarder, et je ne me privai pas d'en faire de même. Mais je me lassai vite de cela et la pris par le cou et puis la plaqua contre le mur. Elle tenta de crier mais je la giflai et posai ma main sur sa bouche. Je savourai sa peur, elle pleurait. Je souris encore plus et la mordue. Je ne la vidai pas tout de suite et la lâchai, elle tituba et tomba à genoux. Je souris et la relevai par les cheveux. Là je la regardai, ses yeux marron me regardaient en pleurant. Je souris et la vidai de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ensuite, après avoir fait disparaitre le corps. Je retrouvai Félix à l'endroit prévu.

- Alec, est-ce-que tu as reçu un appel de Jane ?

- J'ai éteints mon portable répondis-je simplement. Que se passe-t-il continua-je face à son air inquiet.

Il ne répondit pas j'avançai d'un pas.

- Alissa murmura-t-il simplement.

Je n'écoutais pas la suite et couru vers Forks.


	12. Chapitre 11: L'hôpital

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Grain-De-Sel: je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise. Pour tout te dire, cela fait seulement quelques jours que je viens de commencer à poster ma fiction. Normalement je suis sur Skyrock, et c'est pour cela que les chapitres arrivent si vites, ils sont pratiquement tous fait :) C'est vrai que je trouve qu'Alec et Alissa se sont trop vite rapprochés, mais je ne l'ai remarqué que maintenant. Donc les disputes et tout il y en aura crois moi, mais pas maintenant. Démétri va être proche d'Alissa, après avoir lu pleins de fictions sur lui, je commence aussi à le considérer comme mon personnage préféré. Pour le pouvoir d'Alissa, oui on aura une explication, mais pas maintenant, vers la fin de la fiction, mais on saura pourquoi il est autant ****développé. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ne t'inquiète pas, en fait je crois avoir déjà une vingtaine de chapitre d'avance :)**

**Lereniel: La suite, maintenant :) j'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ta review **

**Chapitre 11:**

PDV Jane :

Un cri strident retentis dans la forêt, j'aurai pu ne pas m'en formaliser étant donné qu'il était loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais, mais il ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Alissa. Je me dirigeai donc tranquillement vers cette partie de la forêt quand j'entendis mon portable sonner, je regardai d'un œil distrait mon portable, c'était un message de Félix : « J'ai emmené Alec chasser, occupe-toi d'Alissa ».

Si j'avais été humaine j'aurais eu une crise cardiaque. Je couru cette fois-ci aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient vers l'origine du cri. Après exactement cinq secondes de course j'arrivai à ma destination. Là, je vis un loup gris qui avait sa patte sur la poitrine d'Alissa. Sans réfléchir je le torturais. Jaurais éprouvé un intense plaisir de faire souffrir une si immonde créature, mais je m'inquiétais trop pour elle. Je tuai le loup rapidement, en le mordant simplement. Il hurla tout d'abord de douleur, puis convulsa et quelques minutes après, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba mort sur l'herbe mouillée.

Sans réfléchir, je pris la petite humaine dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à la maison que nous avions louée. Je la déposai sur la table de la cuisine et examinai rapidement ses blessures. J'avais arrêté de respirer pour ne pas être tentée. Elle avait reçus des coups de griffes profondes à plusieurs endroits du corps, mais celles qui m'inquiétaient le plus se trouvaient sur le torse et ses avant-bras. Elle saignait, mais il lui en restait assez pour survivre. Je pris rapidement mon portable et composai le numéro de Carlisle.

- Bonjour Jane salua-t-il poliment que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Viens immédiatement à la maison que nous avons loué et dépêche-toi répliquai-je sèchement, cette fois-ci les modificateurs sont allés trop loin, l'extinction de la race risque d'être pour bientôt.

Je raccrochai immédiatement, n'attendant pas sa réponse. Je posai doucement ma main sur le front de mon amie, elle avait de la fièvre et respirait faiblement. J'allais devoir prendre une décision, devais-je la transformer ou l'envoyer à l'hôpital ? Je savais que mes maîtres m'avaient ordonnée de la ramener à Volterra pour la transformer sauf s'il était impossible de la sauver en tant qu'humaine. Je devais attendre l'arrivée de Carlisle pour savoir si je devais la mordre. Je senti l'intéressé arriver, il franchit la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta juste après. Mais il avait déjà senti l'odeur du sang et face au regard que je lui lançai, il vint à ma rencontre et posa son regard sur le corps d'Alissa. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise face à son corps mutilé.

- Je t'assure Jane que nous ne savions pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire…

- Peu-importe tranchai-je. Survivra-t-elle ?

Il l'examina regarda avec attention ses blessures, avant de reporter son visage vers le mien.

- Si je l'emmène à l'hôpital, je pense, sinon elle a peu de chance.

- Alors fais-le et garde la en vie. Pour l'instant je la place sous ta responsabilité, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te considèrerai comme personnellement responsable. Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à l'hôpital pour être sûre qu'aucun de ces chiens ne te suivent.

Il hocha la tête et prit Alissa dans ses bras, elle gémit. Nous la mîmes à l'arrière et je montai à l'avant à côté du médecin. Je ne vis aucun loup arriver sur notre chemin mais j'entendais des hurlements aux quatre coins de la forêt.

- Dépose-moi là ordonnai-je lorsque nous n'étions qu'à dix mètres des urgences. Tu m'appelleras dès que tu auras des nouvelles et j'espère qu'elles seront bonnes, quelqu'un viendra dans quelques heures pour veiller sur elle.

- D'accord Jane, pas de problème je ferais tout mon possible.

- Guéris-la corrigeai-je.

Il continua sa route tandis que je prenais mon portable et que je composais le numéro de Félix à toute vitesse, j'allais devoir passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un puisque mon frère n'était pas avec moi pour me calmer.

- Jane comment vas-tu s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Ma journée a très bien démarrée, je te remercie, ironisai-je, en fait, elle aurait pu être superbe, si je n'avais pas vu Alissa se faire attaquer par un de ces modificateurs. Reviens avec mon frère il est fortement possible que l'on démarre une guerre.

- Je vais le chercher a-t-elle quelque chose de grave murmura-t-il rapidement soudainement beaucoup moins joyeux.

- Si elle survit je considèrerais qu'elle ira bien mais je n'en serai pas si sûr si j'étais toi. Au fait, peux-tu m'explique pourquoi aucun de vous deux ne la surveillait ?

- Elle a découvert qu'Alec a tué Rachel alors elle voulait être seule et Alec avait besoin de prendre l'air ainsi que de chasser.

- Et tu l'as écouté m'écriai-je ! Il ne t'était pas venu à l'esprit que seule au beau milieu de la forêt elle allait immédiatement être repérée par les modificateurs et donc blessée ? A moins que tu étais trop occupée ? A oui tu voulais chasser ironisai-je, et bien tu reviens immédiatement et avec mon frère j'annone a nouvelle aux maître.

- Alec arrive murmura-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je restai quelques secondes sans bouger, trop en colère, je devais me calmer, je ne pouvais pas appeler mes maîtres dans cet état. Après quelques minutes, j'entendis quelqu'un approcher, il s'agissait d'Edward. Je lui fis face en le fusillant du regard.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je suis venu te demander si à présent la guerre était inévitable.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux en prendre parti répondis-je d'un ton sec. A moins que ta femme la grande amie des bêtes veule se condamner à les protéger.

- S'il y a une guerre nous ne prendrons pas de parti. Mais présent il n'y a rien qui puisse l'empêcher me supplia-t-il presque.

- Je m'apprêtais justement à appeler Aro, il nous dira ce que les Volturi feront.

- Dis-lui que les autres modificateurs ne veulent pas la guerre, je sais que Paul est mort et c'était le seul qui voulait vraiment tous vous exterminer.

Je souris sadiquement ainsi ce chien avait voulu nous tuer ? L'imbécilité de ces animaux était vraiment surprenante. Mais je ne croyais pas que ces semblables accepteraient sa mort aussi facilement.

- Ils sont lucides et savent qu'ils mourront s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit.

Je hochai la tête et lui ordonnai mentalement de partir. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin pour ne plus m'entendre je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Volterra.

- Bonjour Jane salua poliment la misérable humaine qui nous servait de secrétaire.

- Passe-moi Aro immédiatement c'est urgent, lançai-je d'une voix à la fois sec et froide.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquels elle se rendait à la salle des trônes puis je pus enfin parler à mon maître.

- Maître j'ai malheureusement de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer.

- Je t'écoute Jane, parle.

- Alissa a été attaqué par un modificateur, celui dont nous avion tué la compagne il y a quelques semaine, malheureusement, il y eut… un défaut de communication entre Félix, Alec et moi-même et elle s'est retrouvée sans protection pendant plusieurs heures.

- Voilà qui est troublant, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Ses jours sont-ils en danger ?

- Je l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital et selon Carlisle, elle devrait s'en sortir.

- Bien attends une minute, j'avertis Caïus il vient d'arriver.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Caïus lui-même prit la parole.

- Qu'est-il arrivé au modificateur ?

- Je l'ai tué maître, il semblerait que le venin de vampire tue les modificateurs en quelques minutes seulement.

- C'est bon à savoir marmonna-t-il sadiquement exterminer cette race sera d'autant plus facile alors.

- Malheureusement, si nous détruisons cette race, se sera seulement à Alissa de décider.

- Pourquoi laisser le choix à cette humaine s'écria Caïus !

- Mon frère le calma Aro, c'est elle qui a été blessée et nous avions prévenu les Cullen comme cela, nous ne pouvons pas prendre la décision à sa place sans rompre notre promesse.

Mon maître soupira lourdement.

- Maître plaidais-je avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Alissa ne voudra pas être responsable de la destruction d'une race entière.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard ma chère, ne t'inquiète pas, préviens nous si elle survit.

- Bien sûr maitre.

Il raccrocha je me retournai pour faire face à mon frère qui venait d'arriver, mais lui me fusillai du regard, ses yeux exprimaient différents choses comme de la colère et de la souffrance.

- Tu étais censée la protéger hurla-t-il en me poussant !

- J'ai été mise au courant que je devais m'assurer de sa protection après l'avoir secouru frère si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un prends-en toi à Félix qui m'a transmis le message un peu tardivement. Mais plus tard ajoutai-je en le retenant alors qu'il allait se jeter sur lui. Va la voir pour l'instant.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea à la vitesse humaine vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

PDV Alec :

Je m'en voulais atrocement, je l'avais laissée seule sans protection, face au danger, face à la mort, elle allait peut-être mourir et je m'étais amusé avec ma nourriture alors que j'aurais pu rester avec elle. J'aurai du rester avec elle. Pourquoi Jane ne l'avait-elle pas transformée ? La médecine humaine n'allait pas forcément la sauver.

Je franchis les portes de l'hôpital et me dirigeai vers le service des urgences.

- Monsieur m'interpella quelqu'un, monsieur cria-t-elle à nouveaux comme je ne m'étais pas retournée.

Cette fois-ci je fis face à la secrétaire, mon visage devait être expressif puisque son cœur s'affola sous la peur.

- Je viens voir le docteur Cullen murmurai-je sadiquement, où se trouve-t-il ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Elle avait peur de moi, tant mieux, je voulais qu'elle ait peur, je voulais détruire ce misérable village comme nous avions fait avec le mien.

- Jeune homme m'interpella quelqu'un.

Je me retournai, exaspéré, pour face au sheriff de la ville.

- Je peux vous aider murmurai-je sheriff…Swan.

Je souris, alors c'était le père de Bella. Je devrais en informer ma sœur, elle en serait ravie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie, je m'en occupe intervint Carlisle en s'interposant. S'il vous plaît continua-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Le Charlie me regarda d'un air méfiant, je me contentai de lui sourire, puis suivis Carlisle dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, laissant le policier dans l'entrée.

- Que sait-il ?

- Rien, répondit-il immédiatement, il sait seulement pour les Quileutes, mais refuse d'en savoir plus, tout ce qui touche au surnaturel ne l'intéresse pas et il ne veut rien savoir de plus.

Je hochai la tête, peut-être que Jane le tuera, elle détestait tellement sa fille et puis elle n'avait pas chassée depuis longtemps. Mais il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Si elle passe la nuit, je ne m'inquièterai plus pour elle répondit-il simplement, elle a eu beaucoup de points de sutures à l'abdomen et aux bras, elle a une légère commotion cérébrale, mais elle devrait se résorber toute seule. Je m'inquiète pour les infections simplement, je lui ai donné des médicaments et un sédatif pour qu'elle dorme.

- Combien de temps agira-t-il encore ?

- Plusieurs heures, je pense qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant une dizaine d'heure. C'est pour cela que le sheriff se trouvait là, officiellement elle s'est fait attaquer par un ours.

Je hochai la tête et il m'emmena dans un autre service, il me laissa devant une chambre. Je ne rentrai pas, même si j'avais chassé et qu'on lui injectait du sang, la voir dans cet état m'était insupportable, et je risquerais de faire une crise de nerf. Pourtant après quelques minutes à l'observer derrière la vitre je décidai d'entrer, il m'était impossible de rester loin d'elle. Je me postai face au lit et l'examinai.

Elle avait des bandages de partout, ils recouvraient entièrement ses bras ne laissant de la place que pour ses doigts, je les attrapai, et m'assis à côté d'elle. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, des bandages s'y trouvaient aussi. Elle avait un masque sur le visage pour l'aider à respirer. J'embrassai doucement le haut de son crâne.

- Je te vengerai je te promets que ça ne restera pas impuni, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille doucement.

PDV Jasper :

Il y avait des ondes négatives de partout, la majorité des personnes de la pièce avaient les mêmes sentiments, la peur, le stress et l'angoisse.

- Jasper marmonna Edward d'une vois morne.

Je le regardai, en entendant que mes pensées étaient surveillées.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Je soupirai il avait raison, je devenais dingue avec toutes ces ondes négatives, je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeai vers la forêt. D'où je me trouvai, je ne pouvais plus sentir leur souffrance mais j'entendais toujours leur dispute.

- Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse sale cabot hurla Rosalie ! Nous ne pouvons pas combattre les Volturi !

- Ils ont tué ma sœur et mon meilleur ami hurla Jacob !

- Si nous tentons quoi que ce soit contre eux, ils nous détruiront tous Jacob tenta de calmer Edward, du reste je crois qu'ils veulent vraiment vous détruisent tous.

- Bon débarras marmonna Rosalie.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça Rose hurla Renesmée, je l'aime !

- Paul n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, bon sang, il a tenté de tué Alissa ! Les Volturi ne laisseront pas passer ça ! Nous avons déjà eu assez de problème.

Oui nous avons déjà eu assez de problème, j'espérais qu'elle survivrait, sinon les Quileutes mourraient, Renesmée essayerai de se venger et elle mourrait. Alors Bella fera exactement la même chose accompagnée d'Edward peut être, ils mourraient tous les deux et notre famille se disloquerait. Il fallait qu'elle survive et empêche la guerre qui était sur le point de démarrer.


	13. Chapitre 12: Réveil

**Chapitre 12 :**

PDV Alissa :

Un trou noir m'emmena et je sombrai. La douleur s'était arrêtée, je n'avais plus mal. Mais j'avais également perdu tous mes sens, je ne pouvais plus voir, plus entendre, plus sentir, plus parler ou bouger un seul de mes membres. Et de cela je ne m'en rendais pas compte. J'étais juste dans un trou noir, attendant que quelque chose se passe, que je me réveille. Mais une barrière m'empêchait d'avancer, de bouger, de parler. J'étais cloitrée dans mon esprit, sans pouvoir me réveiller. Je restai là, pendant des minutes, des heures des jours sans bouger le temps était long, mais je finis par arriver à sortir de cette torpeur, je battis les paupières, la douleur commençai à nouveaux à venir. Il y eu d'abord un plafond blanc, je tournai la tête et vis qu'Esmée se trouvait à côté de moi.

- Bonjour ma chérie murmura-t-elle, comment te sens-tu ?

- Faible murmurai-je, je suis où ? Demandai-je bien que je me doutais de la réponse.

- A l'hôpital de Forks, Paul t'a attaqué.

- Je m'en souviens murmurai-je, où est Alec ?

- Dans la forêt, il nous observe en ce moment, mais comme Kate est venue il a dû partir, il était furieux de devoir te laisser.

Je tournai la tête vers la forêt, je ne le voyais pas, même en me concentrant je ne le voyais pas même les contours de sa silhouette m'était imperceptibles. Mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il était là. Je voulais qu'il me serre dans ces bras et me dise que c'était finis, que je ne craignais plus rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas, je détestais Kate d'être venue, de me séparer de celui que j'aimais. Je tentai d'enlever le masque qui recouvrait mon visage mais elle m'en empêcha.

- Cela t'aide à respirer m'expliqua-t-elle, tu en as besoin.

- Je suis très amochée demandai-je ?

- Et bien tu as une légère commotion cérébrale donc tu dois te reposer ce n'est pas très grave, par contre tu as eu des points de sutures aux bras et à la poitrine, environ cent aux bras et presque deux cents à l'abdomen.

Je soupirai et laissai une larme couler, j'étais recousue de partout, je devais être horrible. Alec ne voulait-il plus me voir à cause de ça ? C'était peut-être une idée idiote, mais comme toutes les idées idiotes, elles s'encraient dans l'esprit et ne partaient pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lors de ta transformation, tout disparaitra.

Je hochai la tête mais je n'y croyais pas trop.

- Alissa murmura-t-elle apparemment gênée.

Je tournai la tête vers elle la mine interrogative.

- Seth est dans le couloir et voudrait te parler, Jane n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter et elle est furieuse, Alec se demande s'il doit venir de lui-même pour le tuer ou s'il attend ta réaction.

- Je ne veux pas le voir murmurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et partie le prévenir. J'avais peur, peur qu'un d'entre eux me fasse du mal. Je ne pouvais avoir confiance qu'en les Volturi. Même s'il ne m'avait rien fait, je ne pouvais pas le voir, je n'étais pas prête. De plus que voulait-il me dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Jane ou un autre Volturi avaient surement du le tuer, il pourrait venir se venger. C'était un de ses amis après tout.

Finalement le temps passa lentement, Kate voulu venir me voir mais je fis semblant de dormir, finalement la nuit tomba et Esmée partit, elle était gentille, protectrice, mais je préférais rester avec Alec.

Ce premier arriva justement, dès qu'il franchit la porte il se précipita vers moi et embrassa mon front, avant de caresser ma joue. Une larme coula sur mon visage, puis deux, bientôt je ne pus plus m'arrêter. Je me rendis compte seulement à ce moment, à quel point j'avais eu peur. Je le voulais près de moi. Comprenant ce que je désirais, il s'allongea à côté de moi et je posai ma tête sur son torse, mais d'un coup d'eu un élan de douleur. Je gémis. Il se figea immédiatement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va haletai-je sous le poids de la douleur.

Il me caressa doucement le visage.

- Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé seule murmura-t-il. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.

- Si je me rappelle bien, c'est moi qui t'avais demandé de partir.

J'essayais de sourire, mais la douleur était trop présente, j'avais trop mal. J'haletai tentant de reprendre ma respiration, mais c'est comme si on me poignardait. J'avais trop mal à la poitrine.

- Je vais appeler une infirmière dit-il en se levant.

- Non reste le suppliai-je.

Il m'obéit et me reprit dans ses bras. La douleur était forte mais supportable, après quelques minutes où j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle, la douleur devint légèrement moins puissante. Pour m'aider à respirer il augmenta la dose d'oxygène qui arrivait par le masque recouvrant mon nez et ma bouche. Nous restâmes là, sans bouger, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je savais que personne n'allait laisser passer ce qui m'était arrivé, mais pour l'instant, je voulais juste être tranquille avec Alec. Je crois qu'il l'avait compris. Alors il ne me parla pas des Quileutes ou des Cullen. Il ne me parla pas du tout, il me tenait dans ses bras et embrassant le haut de mon crâne de temps en temps.

- Je suis recousue de partout murmurai-je, je dois être horrible.

Voilà, c'est ce qui me gênait surtout, la douleur était supportable, mais j'étais devenue moche, ces blessures devaient rendre ma peau horrible. J'avais peur qu'à cause de ça, il ne m'aime plus. Je savais que c'était surement irrationnel, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le penser.

- Tu es magnifique me gronda-t-il doucement, je t'interdis de penser le contraire.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux attendant une réponse, je hochai la tête, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à parler, mon amoureux le comprit et n'ouvrit plus la bouche de toute la nuit. Finalement je m'endormie contre son torse. En chuchotant un « je t'aime ».

PDV Alec :

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Ca me rassurait, je ne méritais pas son amour, elle était trop bonne et à cause de moi, à l'hôpital. Elle avait faillis mourir à cause d'un manque d'attention de ma part, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Elle devait décider si on exterminait la race ou pas. Mais je savais que même si à présent elle avait peur d'eux Alissa ne pourrait pas se le permettre. Je n'étais jamais arrivé à lui en vouloir et je ne croyais pas en être capable, mais laisser ces chiens en vie me faisaient rager, nous avions une possibilité de tous les tuer et nous la laissions filer. Je décrochai mon portable et appelai mon maître.

PDV Aro :

- C'est une idée sur laquelle nous allons réfléchir, merci Alec.

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers mes frères, nous allions pouvoir tirer profils de cette histoire. Marcus comme à son habitude était dans son état de léthargie total, quand à Caïus il venait d'arriver et me regarda avec une mine interrogatrice sur le visage.

- Comme tu le sais Caïus, il semblerait impossible d'exiger de la part d'Alissa la mort de tous les modificateurs.

- Nous pouvons tout à fait l'y obliger, Alec le désire autant que nous, il pourra la convaincre contra-t-il.

- Peut-être mais elle s'en voudrait trop et pourrait nous quitter, et même s'ils ne sont pas très aimés, les Cullen eux si.

- Nous avons beaucoup de clans qui nous admirent et nous respectent d'autres les haïssent et même sans eux nous pourrions les vaincre contrera-t-il.

- Il faut faire autrement. Nous pourrions faire un traité avec eux les obligeant à faire quelque chose qui leur déplairait fortement. Et à la moindre incartade, nous pourrions les détruire. Ainsi aucun clan ne prendra leur défense. C'est l'idée qu'Alec vient de me donner. Je la trouve excellente.

- Quel genre de traité questionna Caïus ?

- Par exemple, nous pourrions les obliger à ne plus tuer aucun vampire. Cela les obligerait à renier leur nature et ils en seraient incapables. La décision de leur mort n'appartiendrait donc plus à Alissa.

Mon frère sourit sadiquement, il détestait les modificateurs. J'en avais été fascinés au début, mais ils tuaient beaucoup trop de vampire et devenaient menaçant. Les détruire devenait plus sécurisant, surtout qu'ils protégeaient les Cullen. Beaucoup de clans étaient déjà venus demander leur mort, ils seraient heureux d'apprendre ce que nous comptions faire.

- Nous pourrions détruire entièrement leur race comme nous avions fait avec les Enfants de la Lune.

- Tu conduiras entièrement l'expédition lui promis-je.

PDV Démétri :

Une mauvaise odeur vint me chatouiller l'odorat, je m'étais habitué à ne plus avoir à supporter ces chiens, mais malheureusement, je devais y retourner pour y déposer mon rapport à Jane, mes maîtres étaient déjà au courant, j'étais chargé de prévenir les autres et Jane déciderait si nous préviendrions les Cullen. Je cherchai les autres, mais ils étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville, et chose qui me surpris au plus haut point, Alec et Alissa se trouvaient à l'hôpital. J'allai dans leur direction et sautai agilement dans la chambre où ils se trouvaient allongés.

Je remarquai qu'Alissa avait des bandages aux bras et à la poitrine, l'odeur du sang arriva à mes narines je tournai la tête interrogative vers le vampire, il avait l'air perdu, vide, et très malheureux.

- Paul l'a attaqué, alors que j'étais parti chasser avec Félix, Jane était censée la protéger mais elle ne la sue que trop tard murmura-t-il sans pour autant me regarder.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, mes nouvelles n'étaient pour l'instants pas les bienvenus pour Alec, il fallait que je trouve sa sœur.

- Pourquoi es-tu là me questionna-t-il, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment et ça ne te plaira pas.

Il me regarda cette fois, droit dans les yeux essayant de déceler quelque chose, mais j'avais une mine de marbre, impassible, impossible à déchiffrer. Alec me fusilla du regard, mais je ne me démontai pas.

- Va-t-elle s'en sortir demandai-je bien que la réponse soit évidente.

- Oui.

S'il y avait des chances qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, Alec l'aurait déjà mordue depuis longtemps, que l'on attire l'attention de la CIA ou pas. Je sortis finalement de la pièce et suivis Jane grâce à son odeur. Je n'avais pas demandé si Paul avait survécu j'étais sûr que non. Jamais Alec ou même Jane ne l'auraient laissé en vie. En fait aucun Volturi ne l'aurait laissé en vie. Alissa était un membre à part entière, au début elle était très timide et ne parlait presque pas, restant toujours dans les bras de son compagnon puis au fil des semaines elle s'était libéré et devenait plus indépendante, plus sure d'elle-même. Elle s'entendait avec presque tous les membres de la garde rapprochée puisqu'elle ne voyait pas les autres, mis à part Heidi, mais on avait tous parié que ça lui passerait. J'avais parié que dans plus de six mois elles s'entendraient bien, Félix pensait qu'il lui faudrait moins de temps.

Je trouvais Jane devant la maison où hébergeait la CIA, à mon arrivée elle se tournait vers moi et un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Alors me questionna-t-elle ? Cette mission à Washington ?

- Tout dépend de ta façon de voir les choses.

Elle me jeta un regard interrogatif, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Je vais t'expliquer, cela pourrait te faire plaisir comme te mettre dans une colère noire.

Un sourire sadique apparu.

- Je t'écoute, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je lui racontai tous ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon départ.


	14. Chapitre 13: L'histoire d'Alec

_**PDV Alissa :**_

Deux semaines, deux longues semaines durant lesquels j'étais restée dans ce lit d'hôpital, sans rien faire. Personne ne voulait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait dehors, même pas Alec. Il y aurait pu y avoir une troisième guerre mondiale, je ne l'aurais pas su. Il fallait que je me repose et que j'oublie un peu tout ça, je verrai ce qu'il s'était passé après être sortie. C'était les mots d'Alec, me rétablir et la suite après. Au début, j'étais contente, tout oublier, rester avec mon amoureux, loin des Quileutes et du danger me plaisais. Mais j'étais curieuse, et je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir. Surtout après une visite de Bella, puisqu'il fallait sauvegarder les apparences, les Cullen venaient me voir tous les jours. Sauf que cette fois-ci Bella (elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom en entier) avait gaffé sur quelque chose d'important. Nous parlions d'un sujet anodin, quand tout à coup elle avait dit :

- J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision envers les Quileutes, Paul a eu ce qu'il méritait, mais les autres ne doivent pas connaitre le même sort.

Je l'avais regardée, interloquée. Elle dut prendre conscience qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Surtout qu'à la seconde qui suivit, Démétri était dans la chambre entre elle et moi.

- Sors avait simplement dit le traqueur, mais d'une voix froide, glaciale, tranchante, une voix qui faisait peur.

Bella avait immédiatement quitté la pièce et je ne l'avais plus revue. J'avais eu beau les harceler, aucun d'eux ne voulaient me répondre, me laissant avec mes questions. Je supposais que Paul était mort, Alec ne me l'avait pas assuré de ses propres mots. Mais il avait dit, que ce n'était plus un problème. Je supposais qu'il était mort. Ensuite, il fallait que je prenne une décision pour que les autres Quileutes ne connaissent pas le même sort donc ne meurent pas ? Donc je devais dire quelque chose et les Quileutes mourraient ou au contraire resteraient en vie. Mais en quoi le choix me revenait ? Normalement Aro, Caïus et Marcus devraient choisir.

En tout cas, j'aurais mes réponses aujourd'hui, puisque je rentrai aujourd'hui, à condition que je ne fasse pas d'effort physique. Alec m'avait dit qu'il me porterait de partout et resterait tout le temps avec moi. Ce qui ne me gênait d'aucune manière, au contraire, j'étais ravie.

Mes affaires étaient prêtes et j'étais dans le hall en compagnie d'Esmée, Carlisle et d'Edward. Je devais attendre dans un fauteuil roulant, j'avais d'abord protestée et insisté pour faire quelques pas, mais c'était très douloureux, comme si on me brulait le thorax, et j'avais finalement accepté avec joie le fauteuil.

Les Cullen me conduisirent jusqu'à la maison des Volturi, là Démétri m'attendais et me pris dans ses bras pour me porter jusque dans le salon. Je ne l'avais pas vu souvent depuis qu'il était rentré et il refusait de me dire ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire enrager à cause de ses taquineries. Il me déposa en douceur sur le canapé et je retins un gémissement, la douleur devenait vraiment trop forte. Je fis comme ce que le médecin m'avait appris, respirer doucement en gardant son calme, les yeux fermés. Après quelques minutes, j'ouvris es yeux, Alec étais accroupis devant moi, la mine soucieuse. Je lui souris du mieux que je pus, il hocha la tête et s'assis à côté de moi. Gardant sa main dans la mienne.

- Nous t'avons fait languir pendant longtemps ricana Démétri, maintenant nous allons pouvoir te révéler certaines choses.

- Nous ne voulions pas que tu t'angoisses mon amour me chuchota mon amoureux.

Je hochai la tête l'encourageant à continuer.

- Sache qu'il est hors de question de rester sans rien faire, face à ce qu'ils t'ont fait trancha le traqueur.

Je le regardai sans répondre, ça, je le savais déjà. Ce n'était pas une source de stress en plus.

- Paul est mort expliqua Jane en arrivant la mine satisfaite d'elle-même, une morsure de vampire suffit à tuer un modificateur, c'est bon à savoir.

- Sauf que j'ai fait une bêtise marmonna Alec.

Je le regardais surprise, faire une erreur, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- J'ai dit il y a quelques semaines, avant ce qui t'est arrivé, que si un Volturi était attaqué, celui-ci déciderait si nous exterminerons l'espèce.

- Donc murmurai-je difficilement, c'est à moi de dire si on tue tous les modificateurs.

- C'est ça se réjouit Jane, il faut que tu sache que beaucoup de personnes à Volterra, ainsi que dans cette pièce voudraient que tu acceptes le fait de détruire complètement et une bonne fois pour toute, ces chiens puants.

- Jane grommela son frère.

- Quoi minauda-t-elle ?

- Ne l'influence pas. C'est vrai que beaucoup d'entre nous sont pour continua-t-il à mon intention, mais il ne faut pas que ça influence ton choix.

- Mais pourquoi moi murmurai-je, comment je peux décider si une tel espèce n'a pas le droit de vivre ? Je ne suis pas Dieu.

Démétri lança un regard à Alec qui voulait dire : « je te l'avais dit ». Mon amoureux secoua la tête avant de me regarder. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je voulais lui faire plaisir.

- Si tu le veux vraiment continuai-je malgré tout, je veux bien le demander.

Il m'embrassa doucement, mon cœur s'emballa il posa sa main dessus et je mis ma tête sur son épaule, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Il faut que ce soit ton choix, pas parce que je le veux ou que j'y tiens, mais le tiens. Je ne veux pas que tu es des remords après ça et…

Il s'interrompit, tous les vampires de la pièce se figèrent, Félix grommela et Jane siffla de fureur. Je me collai contre Alec qui passa son bras autours de mes épaules. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Démétri.

- Il semblerait qu'Edward Cullen décide de venir avec Jacob m'expliqua-t-il.

Félix alla à leur rencontre, les empêchant d'entrer, Jane et Démétri se levèrent.

- Bonjours Edward salua-t-il prudemment.

- Felix, nous voudrions parler à Alissa, si elle doit faire un choix, autant voir toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à elle.

- Nous lui avons expliqués les possibilités, nous étions en train de le faire, avant que vous veniez… nous interrompre.

- C'est ta femme qui t'envoie Edward, siffla Jane, la grande amie des bêtes s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en jetant un regard plein de dégout à Jacob.

Alec me lança un regard interrogateur pour savoir si je voulais leur parler. Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis hochai la tête.

- Laisse les entrez Félix ordonna-t-il.

Il s'exécuta et se dégagea sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Je vis Démétri se rapprochant doucement et qui se posta finalement à ma droite. Nos deux « invités » s'assirent sur le canapé que leur désigna mon amoureux.

- Je suis censé m'excuser grommela Jacob de la part des deux meutes pour avoir laissé Paul te faire du mal. Nous ne tuons que les vampires pas les humains.

Je fronçai les sourcils sans répondre, pas besoin de réponse, il y avait eu qu'une seule opportunité pour me blesser et il l'avait saisi, drôle de coïncidence.

- Nous savons que les Volturi t'ont proposés de détruire notre... espèce en entier, mais je te demande de ne pas le faire.

Je levai un sourcil cynique, il ne voulait pas ? Vraiment, je ne m'y étais pas attendue.

- Pourtant ils ont faillis me tuer contrai-je pourquoi vous laisser en vie alors que je pourrais ordonner de vous détruire et comme ça les vampires n'auront plus à vous redouter.

Bon pour l'instant je ne voulais pas être responsable de la mort de dix-sept personnes, mais… pff en fait j'en savais rien, je ne voulais pas choisir. Ce choix était trop important pour moi, je voulais reléguer le pourvoir à quelqu'un d'autre. Alec peut-être ou Aro tout simplement.

- Ils les décimeront tous sans se poser de questions s'exclama Edward.

Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi je ne ferais pas la même chose ? Aro est mon maître s'il veut leur mort pourquoi ne pas la lui donner ? Il ne trouva rien à redire. Pendant quelques minutes personne ne parla puis le modificateur prit la parole.

- Tu vas ordonner ma mort ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu veuilles ma tête.

Je ne le regardai pas, c'est vrai je n'avais aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur personne. C'était Dieu ou le gouvernement c'est-à-dire les Volturi. Pas moi.

- Regarde-moi, cria-t-il. Et Seth tu vas ordonner la mort d'un gamin de dix-sept ans ?

Non c'est vrai je ne voulais pas la mort de Seth, je l'aimais bien, il avait toujours été gentil avec moi. Ce n'était pas mon choix, je ne voulais pas faire ce choix. Les Volturi ou les Quileutes ? Les Volturi à coup sûr, mais ma conscience arriva justement à ce moment, écrasante suffocante, insupportable. Une larme traitresse coula, à ce moment Alec explosa.

- Comment peux-tu, misérable chien, venir ici pour lui faire du mal hurla-t-il.

Il l'envoya voltiger plus loin dans le salon, Edward se leva mais hurla de douleur. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule, puis on me prit dans les bras. Je reconnus Démétri. Il me porta jusque dans ma chambre et me déposa sur mon lit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas rigola-t-il, Alec ne supporte pas que quelqu'un puisse te pleurer ou à sa sœur si tu savais ce qu'il était arrivé aux gens de son village.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je curieuse quoique toujours inquiète pour lui, essuyant la larme qui avait trahi ma douleur.

- C'est à lui de t'expliquer, sourit-il mystérieusement.

- Pourquoi me donnes-tu beaucoup de remarques sans jamais les expliquer ? Il faut que je te supplie boudai-je?

- C'est tentant, mais c'est son histoire à lui de te la dire.

Je le vis arriver, il avait l'air énervé et Démétri partit sans demander son reste. Mais mon amoureux vint à ma rencontre et son visage fut plus doux.

- Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait fait pleurer, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser entrer.

Je lui caressai la joue doucement, je ne lui en voulais pas, j'avais dit que j'étais d'accord.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu viens ?

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras en s'allongeant à côté de moi. J'étais bien dans ses bras ne voulant plus le quitter, plus jamais quitter ce lit mais rester avec lui pour toujours. Il embrassa doucement mon cou. Mais n'alla pas plus loin, j'en fus déçu mais je savais qu'il avait peur de me blesser.

- Démétri m'a parlé de quelque chose, commençai-je.

Il me regarda interrogateur, mon dieu qu'il était beau ! S'il continuait comme ça, je n'allai plus pouvoir parler.

- Il disait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ton village après ta transformation, qu'ils avaient fait du mal à Jane.

Il me regarda, réfléchis quelques secondes comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre avant de prendre une inspiration.

- Je suis né dans les années 800, à cette époque la chasse aux sorciers avait déjà débutée et on traquait tous les anormaux pour les mettre aux bucher.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il me sourit sans trace de chaleur dans les yeux, c'était un sourire triste.

- A cet époque j'étais déjà très proche de ma sœur et nous avions déjà des dons, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi bien définis que le tien. Nous étions jeune et nous nous en servions pour nous amuser, c'était notre secret. Puis au fur et à mesure, nous avons fait de moins en moins attention à ne pas l'utiliser en public. Au bout de quelques années, les villageois se sont rendus compte que tous ceux qui parlaient mal à nos parents ou à nous même, ils leur arrivaient des choses étranges. Au début, la population a eu peur et a commencée nous exclure, puis vers nos dix-sept ans, nous avons été jugé coupables de sorcellerie avec nos parents. Je les ai vu se faire bruler vifs sous mes yeux sachant que c'était mon tour.

Un de mes sanglots l'interrompis, il me regarda étonné, il s'était perdu à son époque. Mais entendre tout ce qu'il avait vécu, me faisait mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre et je haïssais les villageois qui lui avaient fait du mal. Même si je ne les connaissais pas.

- Ne pleure pas murmura-t-il en attrapant une larme avec son doigt glacé, c'était il y a longtemps.

Je secouai la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre, même si au fond de moi je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il avait vécu. Je ne voulais pas connaitre la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait jamais souffert.

- Ils ont attendu une semaine, ils disaient que pour les enfants c'était plus long mais nous étions persuadés qu'ils voulaient nous faire peur nous casser, nous briser provoquer nos larmes pour qu'on les supplie de nous laisser vivre. Mais à cette époque nous apprenions dès que nous étions des enfants à cacher nos sentiments et notre peur. Le jour de notre exécution, nous y sommes allés la tête haute avec ma sœur, malgré le fait que nous allions vers la mort. Ils nous ont attachés et ils ont allumés le bucher.

Non non ! Aro les a sauvé, il ne devait pas souffrir sur le bucher, il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop horrible, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre.

- C'est à ce moment que nos pouvoirs se sont beaucoup développés, Jane a haï les humains de nous avoir fait souffrir et a voulu les faire souffrir à leur tour. C'est pour cela qu'elle peut torturer les gens rien qu'en les regardant. Moi je ne voulais pas souffrir alors je me suis protéger avec mon propre pouvoir, celui d'anesthésier. Puis Aro est venu à notre secours et nous a transformés, une fois la transformation finie, nous avons voulu nous venger de la mort de nos parents et de la nôtre. De plus ils avaient vu Aro et ne pouvaient pas vivre. Tous les Volturi ont alors quittés Volterra, ce qui est extrêmement rare et nous sommes allés détruire ce village et tous ces habitants.

- Ils l'avaient méritaient murmurai-je avant de fondre ne larme dans ses bras.

- Chut, chut, ne pleure pas me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres murmurai-je.

- Tant que tu seras avec moi, tant que tu resteras près de moi, je ne pourrais pas souffrir.

_**PDV Alec :**_

Je ne lui avais pas exposé tous les choix, le pacte je ne lui en avais pas parlé. J'attendais, demain ou après-demain. J'attendais, qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas vouloir les exterminés, même si je savais déjà que le pacte était ce qu'elle allait choisir.

Je lui souris tristement mon histoire l'avait fait souffrir et je m'en voulais. Depuis des siècles j'avais perdu toute humanité, m'amusant voir souffrir les humains ou mes congénères. Mais Alissa m'avait changé, elle m'avait ouvert une nouvelle voie où je ne torturais plus pour m'amuser. Elle m'avait ramenée de mon humanité que je croyais perdue.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et ferma les yeux. J'embrassai doucement son front résistant à l'envie d'aller plus bas de peur de la blesser. Son souffle devint plus régulier et ses muscles se détendirent, je devinais qu'elle s'était endormie.

* * *

Voilà :) je sais que je ne poste pas souvent des chapitres mais c'est simplement parce que je n'y pense pas désolé :)

Je posterais le prochain la semaine prochaine

Tout les Chapitres sont finis!

Mais j'aimerais bien avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre :D


	15. Chapitre 14: Le retour

Chapitre 14 :

PDV Alissa :

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'étais rentrée de l'hôpital. Quatre jours durant lesquels je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas ordonner leur mort, ça je le savais déjà. Mais, je m'étais déjà très attachée aux Volturi et je savais qu'ils m'en voudraient si je ne le faisais pas, pourtant c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je voulais laisser le choix à Alec, mais je savais déjà que c'était comme ordonner leur mort moi-même. Je devais choisir entre ma conscience et ma loyauté envers les Volturi.

Je tournai en rond, cherchant une réponse, en vain. Je m'affalai sur mon lit directement sur le ventre. Je retins un cri de douleur, j'avais oublié mes points de sutures, me tournant sur le dos, j'observais le plafond, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre.

- Tu as choisi ? Questionna la voix moqueuse de Démétri

- Non râlai-je, que ferais-tu à ma place ?

- Je les aurai déjà exterminés sans me poser de questions, mais je ne crois pas que mon opinion te sois d'une très grande aide ricana-t-il.

- Non soufflai-je, contrairement à toi, j'ai une conscience et elle est toujours présente surtout quand je m'apprête à dire oui pour l'extermination.

- Si tu veux je vais l'ordonner tout de suite murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Je soupirai, il fallait que je prenne une décision, mais j'en étais incapable, Démétri ne m'aidait pas et Alec n'était pas là.

- Te cacher dans ta chambre ne changera rien, ils sont condamnés, et ils le savent, nous les empêchons de quitter leur réserve, ils tentent de s'enfuirent rigola-t-il sadiquement. Ils sont comme des animaux affolés qui vont à l'abattoir.

- Je croyais que tant que je n'avais pris aucune décision, rien ne serait fait m'écriai-je surprise.

- Les paris sont sur le temps que tu mettras à ordonner leur mort, Félix a déjà perdu le sien et Chelsea s'apprête à le gagner dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

- Chelsea ? Hoquetai-je.

- Tout Volterra est au courant ricana-t-il.

- Mais, et les maîtres ?

- Marcus n'a rien dit, Caïus dit qu'on ne devrait pas te laisser le choix et je ne sais pas pour Aro.

Il mentait sur la dernière partie de la phrase, j'en étais certaine, le vampire avait légèrement tiqué lorsqu'il avait prononcé la fin de la phrase, Aro avait sa propre opinion mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de savoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ne me disait pas ? J'en avais marre d'être la dernière au courant pourtant, je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu.

- Je suis d'accord avec Caïus marmonnai-je.

C'est vrai, je ne voulais pas choisir je l'avais annoncé dès le début.

- Alec arrive, je te laisse me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il sortit sans un mot, cette fois-ci je devais choisir, quitte à le regretter, je devais trancher. Je n'entendis pas mon amoureux arriver, mais il m'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et embrassa mon cou à l'endroit où Santiago m'avait mordue, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Apparemment, il aimait rester seul ou dans la salle d'entrainement, le lieu qui m'était interdit, de peur qu'un vampire en plein combat perde contrôle.

- Je dois choisir Alec.

- Oui mon amour me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire soupirai-je, je ne veux pas demander leur mort mais en même temps je sais que ce serait beaucoup plus simple.

Je me tournai vers lui, ses prunelles rouges étaient insondables, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait j'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule, et il me caressa la tête doucement.

- Il y a peut-être une autre solution me glissa-t-il.

Je relevai la tête, et lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

- Aro savait que tu ne pourrais pas tous les exterminer, alors nous avons eu l'idée de conclure un pacte avec les Quileutes.

- Quel genre de pacte ? Demandai-je soupçonneuse.

- Ils accepteraient de ne plus tuer aucun vampire, même s'ils sont sur leur territoire et même s'ils tuent un humain, ni de sortir de l'Etat. Bien sûr cela s'applique aux générations futurs.

Je hochai la tête c'était déjà mieux que de les tuer directement, mais quelque chose clochait.

- Que se passera-t-il s'ils ne le respectent pas ou s'ils le refusent ?

- La mort de toute la race dans les deux cas.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix implacable, je savais que c'était la meilleure option, la seule. Je réfléchi quelques instants, mais je savais déjà ce que j'allai faire. Je voulais me débarrasser de cette responsabilité et le meilleur moyen c'était le pacte.

- D'accord, je suis d'accord de faire le pacte.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, c'est la meilleure décision tranchai-je.

- Je vais appeler les maitres pour leur faire part de ta décision et tu iras ensuite proposer à Kate d'aller chez tes grands-parents pendant une semaine, après tout ce sont les vacances de la Toussaint. Si elle refuse, tu ne dis rien et tu n'insistes pas, nous viendrons la chercher le soir même, ou juste après qu'elle ait refusée.

- Mais si elle accepte et qu'elle disparait, on va attirer encore plus l'attention murmurai-je.

- Non mon amour me sourit-il, elle a déjà fait partie d'un gang lors d'une de ses anciennes missions, et comme le chef a fini en prison, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à les convaincre d'une mise en scène. En échange bien sûr de sa mort et de celle de son frère.

- Nous allons la tuer murmurai-je horrifiée.

- Ce n'est pas notre décision mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas, Aro prendra la décision murmura-t-il à mon oreille comme pour me calmer.

- Mais elle va mourir ? Insistai-je.

- Il y a des chances concéda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête pendant qu'il partait appeler nos maîtres, je n'aurai pas dû être surprise, je savais qu'elle allait mourir, tous ceux qui étaient au courant de l'existence des vampires devaient mourir ou se transformer. Kate n'échappait pas à la règle, moi-même j'allai être transformée, dès mon retour, le jour même avait rigolé Démétri. Il avait également dit qu'Alec avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas me sauter dessus. Vu la façon perverse avec laquelle il l'avait dit, j'avais rougit comme une tomate et mon amoureux avait grondé. J'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule et il m'avait embrassé. Tendrement mais avec une certaine retenue.

J'attrapai mon portable et envoya un sms à Kate :

¤Faut qu'on se voie¤

Elle répondit presque immédiatement :

¤Ok Kan ?¤

¤Tout de suite tu peux venir à la maison ?¤

Après quelques minutes durant lesquels j'étais déjà dans la voiture en direction de la villa Kate m'envoya :

¤OK jrv¤

Alec conduisait vite et je fermai les yeux presque tout le long, en serrant les dents pour éviter de vomir, bien que j'aimais la vitesse, il conduisait vraiment trop vite ne descendant jamais sous la barre des 200 km/h. Mon amoureux me porta dans la maison jusque dans ma chambre, je pris ma valise et mis le reste de mes vêtements à l'intérieur, ceux que je n'avais pas déjà mis dans l'autre villa. Chacun de mes vêtements avaient été choisi par Chelsea, puisque je n'avais pas eu le droit de quitter le château, elle s'était chargée de prendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

On sonna à la porte et je descendis, mais Carlisle l'avait déjà ouverte, Kate et John entrèrent, du bas de l'escalier je vis que mon amoureux était lui aussi à côté du médecin. Il se présenta sous le nom d'Alexandre et se désigna comme étant mon cousin, immédiatement je vis Kate rougir et commencer à le draguer. Une vague de chaleur monta en moi, de la jalousie, oui j'étais jalouse, comment pouvait-elle oser draguer mon copain sous mes yeux ! Certes elle n'était pas au courant que je sortais avec lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! La fureur s'empara de moi lorsqu'il répondit en l'éblouissant, elle était complètement sous son charme.

Je me postai à côté de Carlisle et sans regarder Alec, je saluai les agents et invita Kate dans ma chambre, Alec nous suivit. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner et l'incendier de l'avoir draguée. Mais je montai tranquillement et leur présentai la chambre je m'assis sur le lit avec Kate tandis qu'Alec se plaça sur le fauteuil. Je ne le regardai pas, sinon j'aurai pleuré, tant ce qu'il avait fait m'avait blessé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

- Je quitte la ville je vais vivre chez mes grands-parents annonçai-je.

- Pourquoi ? S'écria-t-elle surprise.

- A cause de ce qui m'est arrivée inventai-je, je savais que tous les vampires m'écoutaient, même les Cullen du salon. Mes grands-parents viennent de perdre leur fille et ils ne veulent pas que quelque chose m'arrive, alors je vais aller chez eux.

- Mais quand ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Dans quelques jours se chargea de répondre Alec, je suis justement venu la chercher, nous voulions te proposer de venir avec nous pour les vacances comme ce n'est qu'à la fin de la semaine tu pourrais nous rejoindre à New York.

- New York ? Demanda-t-elle rêveuse.

- Oui et nous serions tous les trois ensemble continua-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux tendrement tout en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Elle semblait complètement perdue, complètement dépendante de lui, comme un drogué qui avait besoin de sa dose d'héroïne. Alec lui caressa la joue, je m'excusai bien que personne ne répondit et sortie de la pièce, je détestais Alec, je haïssais Kate, je voulais sa mort. Mais pour l'instant c'était vraiment trop, je ne voulais pas fondre en larme devant eux alors je me refugiai aux toilettes. Edward m'intercepta, me prenant par les épaules il me força à le regarder.

- S'il fait ça c'est juste pour pouvoir la ramener Volterra, je sais qu'il t'aime.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Questionnai-je hargneuse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Apparemment tu fais tout pour protéger ta famille, en venant, je ne la mets pas en sécurité. Je la mets en danger, et puis… et puis… et puis à toujours lire mes pensées tu me soûles !

- Je voulais juste te dire murmura-t-il légèrement en colère.

Puis il partit me laissant seule, je mis mes émotions de côté et retournai dans la chambre ne passant pas par les toilettes, Alec m'ouvrit en me souriant d'un air d'excuse, je le fusillai du regard, il prit l'air peiné mais je en m'en formalisai pas.

- J'ai demandé à ma mère elle est d'accord s'écria-t-elle en sautant de joie.

- C'est super souris-je en tentant de cacher mes larmes.

- Je pars vendredi, on pourrait passer nos journées ensembles continua-t-elle en lorgnant sur Alec.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas la gifler et acquiesçai simplement. Kate s'en alla juste après avec son père qui nous lançait des regards suspects. Au lieu de partir, Alec me dirigea vers le salon en compagnie des autres membres de la famille. Ils nous regardaient tous d'un air inquiet, Renesmée n'était pas là mais sinon les huit autres vampires étaient présents.

- Depuis quelques jours nous avons eu des nouvelles au sujet de la CIA, commença-t-il nous pouvons vous en faire part à présent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous retenais ? Demanda Bella d'une vois agressive.

- Il fallait l'accord de nos maîtres ainsi que de Jane, répondit-il sans aucune émotion. Démétri est allé à Washington, il a fait des découvertes fortes… intéressantes.

Il avait vraiment réussi à obtenir l'attention de tout le monde.

- Vous devriez faire plus attention à vos faux-papier.

- C'est pour ça que la CIA est ici ? s'écria Bella.

- Oui acquiesça-t-il, votre « J » a attiré l'attention de la CIA ainsi que ses clients, comme ils n'avaient aucune preuves contre vous, ils sont venus en chercher.

- Je ne dis pas que vous vous trompez, mais Kate est au courant de notre existence interrompis Edward calmement, de plus nous ne vous aurions pas appelés si nous savions qu'il s'agissait uniquement de ça.

- Je sais, ses parents ont été tués, personne n'a jamais découvert les corps, nous supposons qu'il s'agisse de vampire, il est fort possible qu'elle connaisse d'autres personnes qui sont au courant. A Volterra nous démêlerons le vrai du faux.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Demandai-je sans le regarder.

Il eut un blanc pendant quelques seconde, il attendait peut-être que je le regarde, mais je trouvai le mur du fond tout à fait passionnant, le blanc, quelle couleur divine ! Magnifique, on pouvait y voir beaucoup de choses ! Je vis Edward sourire légèrement. Ah ah, moi aussi j'étais morte de rire.

- Elle a accès à beaucoup d'informations à la CIA, dit-il finalement, il ne lui serait pas difficile d'avoir accès à des fichiers secret défense pour voir ceux qui seraient dans le même cas qu'elle.

- Et nous demanda timidement Esmée ?

- Nous n'avons rien contre vous, nous vous conseillons de quitter le pays quelques temps et de vous montrer discret jusqu'à ce que cette histoire finisse aux archives déclara-t-il d'un air plus jovial.

Je me rappelais de ce que Jane avait dit dans l'avion, les Volturi devaient se montrer aimable avec tous les vampires excepté ceux qui avaient enfreints la loi. Comme les Cullen avaient été innocentés, cette règle s'appliquait à eux aussi. C'est surement pour cela que Jane ne venait pas les voir. Après cela, il me fit signe de me lever et sans le regarder je me levai.

- Et les Quileutes ? Demanda Bella.

- Nous allons surement faire un pacte avec eux pour être sûr qu'ils ne mettent pas notre monde en danger.

- Et s'ils se montrent aux humains questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Est-ce leur intention ? Murmura-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Mon dieu, comme il était beau, j'allai bientôt ne plus être capable de lui en vouloir.

- Non c'est juste pour savoir.

- Alors nous ferons surement la même chose qu'avec les enfants de la lune.

Sur ce, nous partîmes et je m'installai sur le côté passager sans le regarder, il mit la voiture en marche et s'aventura sur le sentier. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis il arrêta la voiture. Je ne le regardai pas, j'étais de nouveau en colère j'étais jalouse.

- Je n'aime que toi me souffla-t-il, je ne l'aime pas, elle ne m'inspire que du dégout, seul son sang semble bon, je voudrais la tuer de mes mains je te le promets.

Je le regardai, il était sincère, je me détachai et m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser. D'abord hésitant, il le prolongea le rendant plus intense, je suffoquai, il embrassa mon cou, ma mâchoire. Mas je mis fin à notre étreinte. Il me regarda d'un air amusé, je souris timidement et posai ma tête sur son épaule, avais-je eu raison de douter de lui ? Je me sentais idiote de l'avoir fait. Je reconnaissais un proverbe que j'avais lu a Volterra : « Quand on est aimé on ne doute de rien, quand on aime, on doute de tout ». J'aimais Alec, de tout mon corps, de tout mon être et mis à part Jane, je voyais toute femme qui s'approchait de lui comme une éventuelle concurrente. Il trouvait ça drôle, moi beaucoup moins.

- Où va-t-on ?

Nous avions dépassées la villa et je ne reconnaissais pas ce chemin, ils se ressemblaient tous, des arbres des cailloux et du vert. Il avait plu hier, des grandes flaques d'eau boueuses s'étalaient tout au long de la route, le goudron était troué à plusieurs endroits ce qui rendait la route presque impraticable, des énormes rochers de part et d'autre de la route étaient recouverts de mousse vert foncée. Des arbres immenses s'étalaient de chaque côté, tellement nombreux et rapprochés qu'il était impossible de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

- A la réserve, nous allons rencontrer les chefs de meutes ainsi que les anciens, les autres nous rejoindrons, tu n'auras pas à parler, continua-t-il entendant mon cœur s'affoler, juste à être présente.

Je hochai la tête mais je n'étais pas rassurée, je faisais toujours des cauchemars où Paul me tuait. Même si je ne lui avais pas dit, il avait dû comprendre que sans lui j'avais peur, alors il me quittait le moins possible. Pourtant ça ne suffisait pas, je voulais vraiment rentrer, être en sécurité avec lui, derrière les murs de Volterra, à l'abri du danger.

Nous débouchâmes sur une clairière, au milieu, une petite maison s'y dressait. Il y avait du monde dehors, je reconnu les Volturi avec leurs long manteau et ceux qui étaient en face d'eux, enfin à plus d'une dizaine de mètres d'eux, les Quileutes. Ils avaient l'air d'un troupeau de mouton perdu face à la discipline de fer des vampires. Mon amoureux se posta à côté de sa sœur et moi à côté de lui.

Il y n'y en avait que cinq, je reconnu Sam et Jacob, derrière eux, il y avait trois personnes âgées, ils étaient assis sur des fauteuils. Les Indiens semblaient sur leur garde, ils étaient devant leurs ennemis jurés. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers nous, sauf les Volturi qui ne cessaient de les fixer. On sentait une grande tension, palpable, qu'on pouvait découper avec un couteau, comme si quelqu'un allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre et provoquer un désastre.

- C'est ton idée questionna durement Jacob ? Pour le pacte précisa-t-il face à mon regard interrogateur.

- Oui répondit-je d'un ton neutre.

D'accord, c'était un mensonge, mais bon, il valait mieux ça qu'autre chose. Il aurait pu demander à ce que je choisisse moi-même, bien que les Volturi n'auraient pas acceptés une autre alternative que celle que j'avais déjà choisie. Je ne savais pas s'il me croyait ou pas mais il était en colère.

- Nous devons y réfléchir dit Sam d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

- Non trancha Jane d'une voix froide, vous devez faire votre choix maintenant.

- Vous ne nous laissez pas tellement le choix, soit nous refusons notre nature soit nous mourrons. Nous sommes obligés de protéger les humains. Les Cullen présents n'aident pas.

Jacob allait intervenir mais il se retint.

- Les Cullen vont partir dit Démétri en regardant Jacob droit dans les yeux, ils partiront et ne reviendront pas avant une centaine d'années au minimum, cela vous laissera du temps, pour vous habituer à leur… absence murmura-t-il sadiquement.

Je vis le Quileute tiquer, il ne pourrait pas se séparer de son imprégnée, d'après ce que j'avais compris, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'ils l'acceptent, comme ça nous pourrions partir.

- C'est d'accord trancha un vieil homme assis sur un fauteuil roulant.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- C'est comme ça dit-il d'une voix forte, il vaut mieux que vous protégiez la ville vivant plutôt que mort. Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils.

- Mais papa tenta Jacob.

J'aurai presque pu rire si la situation n'était pas pesante, il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise.

- Votons s'exclama le vieil homme, qui est pour ?

Les trois « anciens » levèrent la main, après quelques hésitations, Sam se joignit à eux. Seul Jacob ne l'approuva pas.

- Donc vous acceptez ? Demanda Jane qui commençait à paraitre légèrement agacée.

- Oui, doit-on signer quelque chose ? Demanda Sam.

- Non, votre parole suffit, nous ne laissons aucune trace, c'est notre travail continua-t-elle d'une voix plus amusée. Nous partons dans quelques jours le temps de régler les derniers détails, quelqu'un viendra de temps en temps vérifier que le contrat est respecté. Si vous enfreignez une seule close, nous détruirons l'espèce entière.

Jane avait dit cela d'une façon qui laissait penser qu'elle aimerait beaucoup qu'ils enfreignent le pacte. Ils hochèrent tous la tête, même si certains avaient l'air en colère voir furieux. Ils allaient le respecter parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, parce que sinon ils mourraient.

Nous partîmes, finalement ça avait duré moins de temps que prévu, j'étais contente, maintenant il suffisait d'aller chercher Kate et nous pourrions rentrer. Alec me porta jusqu'à la voiture et nous allâmes dans notre villa. Il s'arrêta devant, une dizaine de Harley Davidson étaient face la porte d'entrée avec leurs motards et leurs blousons en cuirs qui les avaient enfourchés. Je déglutis, mon amoureux lui sourit sadiquement il se tourna vers moi.

- Nous pourrons partir dès ce soir apparemment mon amour. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils tiennent trop à la voir morte et savent que nous sommes beaucoup plus puissants qu'eux bien, qu'ils ne sachent pas que nous ne sommes pas humains.

Je hochai péniblement la tête et sortie avec lui. Nous allâmes à leur rencontre. Démétri était déjà en train de parler avec le chef tandis que Jane et Félix se tenaient légèrement en retrait. Il était grand et musclé mais rien en comparaisons de Félix et possédait des tatouages sur tout le corps sauf sur le visage, il avait le crâne rasé et une veste en cuir avec une inscription dans le dos que je ne pus déchiffrer.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez de la fille concéda le chef du gang, mais je veux avoir le gamin.

- C'est ce qui était prévu accepta Démétri, mais nous voulons être prudent. Nous les prendrons pendant que vous vous montrez en ville, certains de vos hommes viendront avec nous pour saccager l'appartement.

- Pourquoi ne venons-nous pas avec vous ?

- Vous avez acceptés de vous montrer afin de faire comprendre à la CIA qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à vous, se sont vos propre mot ajouta Démétri légèrement agacé de devoir se répéter devant un humain.

- Oui, et alors ? Le chef avait l'air perdu.

- Si vous vous montre en ville et qu'après une famille entière a disparue, la population va vit faire le rapprochement.

- Et les adultes demanda-t-il ?

- Sauf s'ils vous sont utiles, je me charge d'eux murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier qui fit le fit frémir bien qu'il tentait de ne rien montrer.

- C'est entendu accepta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le gangster désigna trois de ces hommes pour rester avec nous. Les autres prirent leurs motos et partirent. Alec rentra en me tirant doucement par la main, je le suivis. Nous allâmes directement dans ma chambre finir ma valise.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Demandai-je, voyant que les autres vampires avaient déjà disparu.

- Je préfère rester avec toi murmura-t-il.

- Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

- Nous partons maintenant et ils nous rejoindront dans probablement deux heures à l'aéroport.

Je fronçai les sourcils, l'aéroport ? Avec Kate ?

- Et Kate, les caméras vont nous voir, ou si elle fait un scandale ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras protecteurs, nous avons notre propre jet comme à l'aller, personne ne la verra.

Il prit mes valises et après les avoir mis dans le coffre m'invita à entrer. Il vérifia que nous n'avions rien laissé dans la villa et me conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport, mais il s'arrêta devant une autre maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demandai-je ?

- Je voudrais que quelqu'un refasse tes bandages m'expliqua-t-il, se sera plus simple qu'à Volterra avec tous ces vampires sourit-il avec un air charmeur.

- Que va-t-il arriver aux gangsters ?

- Ils vont probablement disparaitre dans une fusillade sourit-il sadiquement, nous en pouvons pas laisser des humains au courant de notre existence m'expliqua-t-il plus tendrement.

Nous ne patientâmes même pas dans la salle d'attente, dès que le médecin nous vit, il blêmit et balbutia, nous invitant à entrer. J'enlevai mon manteau, et il m'invita directement à savoir ce qui m'amenait. Je laissai mon amoureux qui était resté debout au fond de la pièce dans l'ombre répondre. Je regardai le médecin, il avait l'air nerveux, savait-il pour les vampires ? Il devait savoir quelque chose pour être terrorisé comme il l'était. Il m'invita ensuite dans une autre salle où je m'assis sur une table. Le médecin sortit tout le matériel dont il avait besoin, compresse, bandages scotch et désinfectant.

- Pourriez-vous retirer votre chemise mademoiselle s'il vous plait ?

Je m'exécutai, je vis mon amoureux au fond de la pièce il me souriait tendrement. Le docteur retira les bandes à mes bras ainsi qu'à ma poitrine ce qui la laissait à l'air libre juste devant lui. J'étais assez gênée, Alec s'était approché et me tenait par la hanche, le médecin sursauta mais continua son travail, il désinfecta et remis des bandages, sans jamais parler, il était absorbé par son travail, ne dizaine de minutes plus tard, il m'autorisa à remettre ma chemise et mon manteau avant de sortir en compagnie de mon amoureux. Nous allâmes directement à l'aéroport puis dans l'avion sans jamais sortir de la voiture. Je comprenais ce qu'Alec disait quand il m'avait expliqué que personne ne la verrait. Je m'installai dans les sièges en cuir très moelleux et confortables, Alec à mes côté.

- Pourquoi Kate te draguait si elle déteste les vampires ?

- Je ne lui laissais pas le choix, je la contrôlais, l'hypnotisais sourit-il méchamment.

- Tu as déjà utilisé ce pouvoir sur moi ?

- Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose s'écria-t-il presque outragé ce qui me fit rire.

Je l'embrassai, ce qui provoqua mille frissons dans mon corps.

- Quand vont-ils arriver ?

- Là ils sont sur la route dit-il après avoir regardé son portable, tout c'est bien passé.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

- Le gang a récupéré le garçon, et Kate arrive avec ma sœur.

- Elle survit ? Rigolai-je.

- Jane n'a pas encore utilisé son pouvoir sur elle. Tant qu'elle ne fait pas de vague, nous garderont ça pour Volterra.

Dans quelques heures nous seront à Volterra, tous sera bien, je me ferais transformer et nous vivrons tous les deux heureux à protéger les vampires les plus puissants du monde.

- Qu'est-il arrivé aux adultes ? Demandai-je curieuse.

- Démétri avait soif expliqua-t-il gêné.

Je tentai de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais savoir que le traqueur l'avait vidé de son sang et fait disparaitre le corps était assez dérangeant, d'après Aro, je prenais la chose très bien et très bientôt ça ne me ferait plus rien.

- La CIA ne va pas faire le rapprochement entre le fait qu'on disparaisse et que ses agents aussi ?

- Non, ils sauront que le gang est venu pour nous avertir qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils prétendaient être. Nous avons mis les voiles par sécurité.

Le temps passa vite dans ses bras et je paru surprise de les voir arriver. Jane en premier qui me sourit avant de laisser passer Kate qui regarder tour à tour Alec et moi avec des yeux rond, d'abord surprise elle me regarda avec haine ensuite. Je pouvais la comprendre, mais elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu et elle avait perdue. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Démétri la poussa jusqu'aux fond de l'appareil et la força à s'assoir, il retourna sur ses pas en me faisant un clin d'œil et s'assis à côté de Félix en face de nous. Jane alla directement à l'avant de l'appareil avec le pilote (je savais à présent que c'était un membre de la garde inférieur) pour faire ce qui lui plaisait, c'est-à-dire donner des ordres.

Nous décollâmes immédiatement, sans aucun problème avec la tour de contrôle apparemment. Alec m'embrassait, sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis qu'il ignorait sans mal. J'étais heureuse, enfin j'avais trouvé ce qui me correspondait, la vie de vampire que j'allai avoir dans quelques heures en compagnie de ceux que j'aimais.

J'eus soudainement envie d'aller aux toilettes, je me levai, je savais qu'Alec me regardai, je me retournais et souris, mais il avait d'un coup pris une nouvelle expression, je ne la comprenais pas, de la frayeur ? Je me retournais et vis Kate fondre vers moi avec un objet métallique à la main. Mais elle ne put me toucher avec, Alec se posta entre nous deux. J'entendis un bruit de craquements, et il tomba dans mes bras. Je m'écroulai, Kat se fit projeter en arrière par Félix qui la prit par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur.

Je ne fis pas attention à elle, je reportai toute mon attention sur Alec, d'abord je ne vis que le poignard qu'elle avait planté à la place de son cœur mort. Je le retirai, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté il était coincé à cause de sa peau aussi dure que la glace, je regardai ensuite le visage de mon amoureux. Alec n'était plus blanc comme il aurait dû, sa peau était grise, et abimée, il semblait… mort. Un hurlement retenti, je pris conscience quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'agissait du mien.


End file.
